Ragtag
by camnz
Summary: Hermione carries the Malfoy heir after Draco attacks her at Hogwarts. At the end of the war, Lucius asserts his right to his heir. Contains nonconsentual. Drama.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione needed some time alone. The problem with Hogwarts was that there were people around all the time, everywhere you went, there were others. For a girl who sometimes needed a moment to herself, this was a problem.

In fact it felt like problems were mounting. Harry was losing it. Ron was being a complete bastard and life in general wasn't the bed of roses she'd hoped for this year. They were supposed to be getting their act together now, just one more year to go before they were officially adults, but things were just getting more and more complicated. She just needed a moment to herself.

The only place where getting a moment alone without being the odd girl sitting sulking on a hill in the wet, was the second floor bathroom. Well, there was Myrtle, but she usually escaped pretty smartly if it looked like anyone was going to mope. Apparently she didn't like competition in that department.

Hermione shoved open the door and stepped inside, to what sounded like sniffling. Oh just fantastic, she thought, not even here could she find a bit of seclusion. She was about to leave, but the long shuddering breaths indicated it was someone crying in that way that didn't make a sound. She wanted to just walk away, but she was a prefect and whatever problem was being had, failed grade, mean boyfriend, etc. she felt obligated to give them a pat on the back and a 'don't worry'.

But it wasn't some girl with boy problems she noticed as she walked further in, it was the person she least expected to see. Draco Malfoy, crying. It was like the world had turned upside down and reason had gone out the window.

The crying stopped immediately. He had seen her in the mirror. And she had caught him crying. If she were a lesser person, this was monumental. She wasn't sure what her prefect duties entailed in this situation. She certainly wasn't going to offer her shoulder to him.

He snapped around and shot a hex that landed on the wall next to her. She had completely not expected it and it made her jump. He pointed his wand at her again threateningly.

"You can't shoot hexes in here, Malfoy." She stated with a hint of uncertainty. "What is wrong with you!" It was more demanding, she'd meant it as a statement more than a question, because he had been crying and she certainly didn't want to know why.

He had his wand trained on her with such intent she couldn't go for her wand. He would hex her if she did, of that she had no doubt. She decided on not engaging in any sudden moves.

She cleared her throat, "This is the girls' bathroom." She stated.

He kept advancing on her. He looked menacing, or maybe a tad manic. It was a disconcerting sight, particularly as there still were the remnants of a tear on his cheek. She hadn't considered him as dangerous. She had pretty much dismissed him as someone to keep out of her mind, particularly as Harry seemed so obsessed with him.

He was right by her now. She swallowed hard as his wand came up to her neck. It's tip pressed into her skin, but she could feel a slight tremor in his hand, or was that her body, she wasn't sure.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She demanded.

He slipped his hand into her pocket before she could notice and pulled out her wand. How had he known it was there?

"Hey." She yelled as he chucked it into a far corner of the room. With the wand gone, his attention returned to her face. He was tall, she'd never really been this close to him before, so his height was a surprise.

What did he want? She wondered. He was bound to be upset about her catching him crying.

His hand came up around the back of her neck. Warm hand which held her firmly. From where he yanked her away. She was on the floor and he was there. His wand was gone. He had her wrists. She struggled, not knowing what he wanted, but it probably wasn't good. She pressed against him, but he was heavy and he was strong and she was pretty much ineffectual against him.

His weight was making it hard to breath. She struggled more, trying to push him away. He wasn't hurting her, just restraining her, she had no idea what was going on.

She felt his hand lower down on her thigh, with the other holding her wrists. Shock overtook her as he ripped her underwear. So shocked that she stopped struggling. This was so surreal and out of her frame of reference, she just couldn't understand.

Strange sensation, intrusion. He was moving on top of her and then groaned. She could feel his weight on and off. And strange sensations. Somewhere, she knew that it looked like he was doing something to her, having sex with her, but consciously, she just could not get her mind to grasp it.

She just stared at him in complete shock. He was shaking and he cried out. Then he stopped. He was still there lying on top of her. She was so scared and shocked, she didn't dare move, much less breath.

He finally got off her. He was sitting back on his heels doing up his belt. When he was done he looked her in the eye. She looked away.

He got up and went towards the sink. She still hadn't moved. Something in her mind wanted her to fix her skirt, but his return froze her.

He leant down next to her head.

"You'll never forget me, Granger." He said and then he left.

She pulled herself up to sitting, but she was stuck there. Her hands pulled her skirt down and she grasped the sides of her shirt together, holding them there protectively. She couldn't get up.

Her mind was slowly catching up with her. She'd just been raped. It had been so surreal, she hadn't understood.

And she hadn't fought, the thoughts raced through her mind. She didn't even say no. She always thought she'd fight like a wild cat if someone ever tried to hurt her, but now that it had actually happened, she hadn't done a thing.

She felt completely disgusted with herself. She still couldn't understand what had just happened. It didn't make sense.

She sat in the bathroom for an hour. Then she got up and washed. There was mess, she had to clean it away. She washed every part of her, she should have gone for a shower, but something in her refused to leave until she had washed every part of her.

She had no idea what time it was when she got out. She just went to bed and pulled the curtains, and the sheets over her head. She just blocked out the whole afternoon. She tried to tell herself it didn't happened. It was still this abstract thing that sat there like the proverbial elephant in the room waiting to be acknowledged.

Then all hell broke loose. There was screaming and shouting. Glass breaking. She was out like a whip, but she couldn't find her wand. Students were running, teachers were running. Someone said the Death Eaters were in the castle.

She had to find Harry, but she couldn't nobody knew where he was. There was complete chaos, and then the Dark Mark floating menacingly over the school. Silence followed. She found Harry and Dumbledore. Poor Dumbledore.

Harry was inconsolable. The school was a mess. She had to help Professor McGonagall with the evacuation procedures. Everyone was terrified that they would return.

Malfoy was gone. He'd obviously gone with the Death Eaters in the attack. Harry had been right, he was one of them, his action all but proved it.

She never told anyone.

She got sick shortly after they arrived at the Burrows. She was sick all the time. She tried her very best to hide the blackness that had grown like a little dementor in her chest. It weighing down everything she did and thought.

She had gone through her periods of complete disgust and what he'd done to her. He had forced his ugliness onto her and she hated him for it. But there was part of her that felt vindicated, felt like he had wanted her, and that was the part that made her hate herself.

She thought it was the darkness that made her ill. Nausea claimed her all the time.

"Oh, Hermione." Molly said despairingly one day. "You haven't been giving licence to a boy have you?"

Hermione froze, in her panic she thought that maybe Molly knew. Maybe Molly thought she had asked for what he did to her, that she had allowed it. Because part of her asked the same thing since she had done absolutely nothing to stop it.

"I think you're with child, girl."

"Impossible." Hermione said.

Molly gave her a look of resigned disbelief.

"What is done is done." She said.

No one directly asked her who the father was, and she never told. Her belly grew and she tried to ignore it. She started getting left behind in their missions and she hated that immensely. She tried to argue that she should go, she wasn't concerned if she got hexed and lost the baby, but the others were.

Things got even more complicated in her head when she heard how Draco Malfoy had died, tortured to death after having to watch the same fate being delivered to his mother. The others felt grudging sympathy for him. She wasn't sure what she felt, she guessed she was still in shock when it came to the subject of Draco Malfoy.

Even when the child was born, no one commented on the boy's stark white hair and the grey eyes. But she didn't delude herself that they had suspicions.

She named him Oscar after her grandfather. The innocent little life for who she was the centre of the world. Hermione truly fell in love for the first time in her life. No matter how he got there, he was hers now, and he was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The man with knotted blond hair lay on the cot in cell 355 in Azkaban, like he had for most of the past four to five years. He rarely had any visitors, although the guards liked to torment him. The once powerful man that the world had now forgotten.

He was thin, he didn't always remember to eat, and the guard collected trays of food untouched. He sometimes received packages from his solicitors or his accountants, but they sat unopened. They didn't visit much anymore either as the man seemed to have stopped listening to them.

That happened sometimes, prisoners became fearful of the outside world, of any change to their routines.

But as far as the guards knew, the blonde had never had any personal visitors. His family never came and visited, although everyone had heard that his immediate family had been killed by the Dark Lord. Just desserts some said.

They wondered sometimes if he was mad, they often went mad. They just stopped engaging after a while and he was well down that road. He wasn't quite banging his head against the wall, but that would undoubtedly come. It was messy business when they started getting self-destructive.

The man in cell 355 still had means, they knew. More money than a miser. Probably with some distant family member sitting waiting for the blond man to die. Shouldn't be too long. In the end the isolation got all of them.

Today, he had a visitor. Two guards led the gruff looking man with dirty robes down the corridor towards the cell.

"Visitor." They announced with a loud strike on the cell door. "Make yourself decent."

"You have five minutes." The other guard said to the visitor. "Yell if he misbehaves, and if he attacks, try to get him in the eyes or the throat, usually works until we can get there."

The visitor licked his lips and stepped inside the cell. It was obvious he didn't want to be there. Now what business could he have with this man, the guards wondered.

"Mr. Malfoy." The gruff man started tentatively, but there was no response from the man on the cot.

"State your business." The blonde croaked with a voice that hadn't had use for a long time.

"I have some information that would be of interest to you. Valuable information."

"No information is of interest to me."

"This is." The visitor said. "But I need to get my reward see. I put it together. Quite juicy."

"I'm not interested." The blonde said sharply.

"Oh, I think you will pay me handsomely. Old family like yours, important. But I can only show it to you if you reward me for coming all this way." He man said with eyes darting around in distaste.

Lucius Malfoy was getting annoyed. "Then state your business."

"It will cost you 500 galleons."

Lucius snorted. "I doubt you have anything of interest, particularly not something that would compel me to part with 500 galleons. If by any chance you manage to amuse me, I will pay what I see its worth." But he got up from the cot to sit at the small rickety table in his threadbare prison stripes.

The visitor opened the his coat and pulled out the envelope he had wrapped around his round belly. He handed it to Lucius, who slowly opened it.

Inside was a picture. Of the Gryffindor mudblood. Lucius looked at her likeness for a second, but his body language said he was not impressed. Then his gaze moved to the rest of the picture to search out what could possibly have driven this slimy man to come all this way. She carried a child on her hip. He froze when his eyes settled on the child.

"I told you it was interesting." The man said with glee. "My money."

Lucius didn't move, just stayed staring at the photo.

"The guards are coming, I need my money." The gruff man pressed with an edge of desperation and eagerness to escape.

Lucius grabbed a scrap of parchment and wrote a note.

"Take this to my solicitor, he will provide you with the funds." Lucius said holding out the paper without looking at the man.

The visitor banged frantically on the door to get the guard to get him out.

Lucius let out a shuddering breath when the man was gone. He stayed staring at the photo for a long time, until the light faded and the cell was claimed by darkness.

He didn't sleep that night. Lay staring at the ceiling of the small cell.

The next day, he wrote a note to his solicitor demanding his presence. His coffers were still well provisioned and the solicitors jumped when he commanded, even though they had grown used to an absence of demands from him.

The solicitors turned up a few hours later, shivering from the cold and hunched into themselves to escape the stench and misery of the place.

"I need an acquittal." Lucius said as soon as they arrived.

"You were convicted." The younger solicitor said tentatively.

The older solicitor was more circumspect. "It will take a great deal of work."

"Then get started." Lucius said demanded. "I need parchment. I have a few letters to write."

-Several Months Later-

Hermione did the dishes. She didn't have room in her one bedroom ground floor flat for a dishwasher, and it wasn't too onerous as there were only two of them. She lived in the outskirts of London in a muggle neighbourhood as far away from the magical world as you could get.

She'd left the magical world shortly after the war was over. She'd grown disillusioned with the magical world, with the attacks on her person, the prejudice and the war. She didn't want her son exposed to that. The muggle world seemed sane in comparison. Her life was sane. She had a part time job at the council and Oscar attended the neighbourhood playcentre.

In the weekends they did normal things. They walked around the nearby shopping centre, or to the playground at the park, occasionally went to the zoo.

She'd needed to get away, as had Harry. The war and its aftermath had been hard on him. They didn't see each other much, but she occasionally got emails from him. He was also embracing muggle traditions and was at the moment backpacking around Thailand with a couple of muggle girls from Sussex.

Oscar was playing in the lounge. His favourite cartoon was on the TV. There was hell to pay if he missed it. He knew what he wanted. He couldn't speak proper sentences, but he could name things he wanted. He was trying to talk though, he was speaking great long monologues, she just couldn't understand it, but that didn't seem to bother him.

"Do you want some water Oscar?" She called as she wiped her hands of a dish cloth.

"Juice."

She got out a sippy cup and filled it with apple juice. As she finished pouring she saw something black moving in the corner of her eye. Her heart jumped into her throat. Something was moving outside.

She was probably being silly, there were occasionally people walking past. She stepped closer to the window and saw a large form in black. The kind of silhouette that wasn't cut by muggles. There was someone magical outside of her house. She dropped the juice as she jumped back in an attempt to remain unseen.

She cursed herself. If there was a wizard here, it wasn't by accident. She scrambled. She fought her way into the other room. Her wand was in the other room on the mantle piece above the gas heater. She kept it there always, out of Oscar's reach but accessible if she'd ever need it.

She just couldn't move fast enough. She got a glimpse of the figure through a window as she ran, it was moving down the side of her flat. There was blond hair, which summed up the worst fear she had, that he would be released from prison and that he would come for her.

How could that be? And worse was that he knew. He'd found her. But it wasn't her he'd be interested in, she was just collateral damage on the way.

"Oscar!" She yelled.

"Mama?" He said in fear hearing the distress in her voice. He held his tiny hands out to her and she grabbed him. Pulling him up as she headed to her wand.

There was a crash behind her as the door gave way. Her wards hadn't even slowed him down. Darkness filled her room and she whipped around with her wand. She shot a hex, but the figure deflected it expertly. She continued shooting, but he kept advancing. Nothing she was doing was even registering on him.

He looked as fearsome as he did in her nightmares. Blond silky hair framing the sharp forbidding face.

Her wand flew out of her grasp. He did wordless magic. It only proved how strong he was.

Oscar was crying as she tried to shield him behind her.

"Its ok Oscar." She tried soothing him. It was anything but ok. The worse fate was unfolding, and he'd stripped her of her wand like it was nothing.

She sank Oscar down on the floor behind her. She had no option left but to fight. She threw herself at the man, but he pushed her off. Then she flew back against the wall where she was pinned by a force she couldn't overcome.

"No!" She yelled frantically. "Don't hurt him." But the fearsome man didn't look at her, didn't acknowledge what she said. He was staring at the little boy sitting on the floor crying. Oscar got up and started to run towards her.

Lucius flexed his wand and Hermione prepared to scream. Oscar was lifted up in the air floating in space. He stopped crying because he was obviously amazed that he was suspended in mid air.

Hermione tried to think of a new strategy.

"You have no business here." She said. "You can't come here and attack me."

"I think you know very well that I have business here, Miss Granger." He hissed in the deep voice she feared above all.

"There is nothing here to do with you. He is nothing to do with you."

"I know my own blood." He said sharply. He walked closer to the boy, looking him over. He put his hand forward and touched Oscar's hair.

"Don't touch him." Hermione said, but she got the feeling that he wouldn't hurt the boy. If he wanted to 'expire' him, he would have done it already. At least she hoped so.

"This is Draco's blood." Lucius said absently. "His legacy."

"Let's not forget my blood." She said desperately. "Somewhat short of pristine. Below your standards. Forget him, we will never bother you. No one will ever know we exist. Just leave us and go."

Lucius picked the boy out of the air and held him in front of him.

"Oscar." He said. "A mediocre name."

"It's the name I gave him. I'm his mother." She said fighting the incantation that was still holding her to the wall.

"He is a Malfoy." Lucius said. "This is not where he belongs."

He pulled his arm around the boy and turned towards the door.

"No!" Hermione screamed. "He's my son. Give him back. You can't have him."

The incantation released as he apparated away. Hermione ran outside, but there was no trace of them. She was beside herself. He'd taken him, her boy. This could not be. It must be a nightmare, she would wake up soon and everything would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor, but she couldn't get any further than the gate. The wards were completely un-penetrable. The gates were so far away from the house, even her yells weren't heard, and no one responded to her presence. It was just complete silence with the occasional bird song from the thick forest that surrounded the property.

She was not going to get any further than the gate. She couldn't even make a dent in the wards. She was trying to think, think of something to do to fix this. She needed help, Malfoy had just kidnapped her son, he could not get away with that.

She apparated to the Burrows.

"He's taken him." She cried.

"Who?" Molly said.

"Lucius Malfoy! He came and he just took Oscar."

Molly looked concerned. "Arthur!"

"Yes dear." He responded coming into the kitchen.

"Hermione says Lucius Malfoy came and took Oscar."

"Oh no." Arthur said, but he wasn't panicked which did assure her somewhat. "I don't think he will hurt Oscar, Hermione, Malfoy is a sod of the first order, but he doesn't hurt children."

"He tried to hurt me." Hermione yelled. "We have to do something."

"Yes." Arthur said. "Let's go talk to Percy."

"Percy?" Hermione said disbelieving. "The aurors. We need the aurors."

"Perhaps, but I think it would be prudent to talk to Percy prior." Arthur said. "Lucius Malfoy is a calculating man. He doesn't act on impulse."

"How is he even out?"

"He got out a few days ago."

"How did that even happen?" Hermione said with exasperation.

"As he always does things, he bends ears." Arthur said. "Don't worry Hermione, we'll fix this. Come, let's talk to Percy."

They flooed to the Ministry. Hermione felt like she was doing the wrong thing meandering around the Ministry when she should be looking for Oscar, and Oscar was not here.

Arthur led the way, he knew where he was going. They took an elevator and talked down endless corridors. "Here we are." He said cheerily.

"Percy." Arthur said. "We have a problem. It seems Lucius Malfoy has abducted Hermione's boy."

Percy's eyebrows drew together. Hermione had to repeat the whole story to him.

"Lucius was released last week." Percy said. "His sentence has been commuted."

"How can he just go around and steal someone's child?" Hermione challenged.

Percy seemed uncomfortable. "Let me go talk to someone, I'll be right back."

Percy left and Arthur tried to comfort her. "It will all be alright, you'll see."

After ages, Percy returned. "He filed a Heres Clamore a few days ago."

Arthur sucked in his breath. "Can that be legal?"

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"It is legal." Percy said. "It is still law."

"What!" Hermione repeated.

"He's claimed Oscar as his heir." Percy said.

"So?"

"It gives him rights." Percy said.

"What? How?"

"It is an ancient law." Percy explained. "From a time when succession was treated with great gravity."

"He can't just take my son!" Hermione looked at them like they were insane.

"Surely he cannot deny access to the boy." Arthur said.

"No, luckily." Percy beamed. "If it was a few hundred years ago, he could, but not anymore. We need to put a petition together."

"How long will that take?" Hermione demanded.

"A little while." Percy said. "The defence will require a bit of time to prepare, then the Wizengamot will rule. They only sit once a month, so it could take maybe six weeks."

"Six weeks!" Hermione said. "That is completely unacceptable."

"But there is little reason for why it wouldn't be granted." Percy said. "The rights of mothers are guarded."

"Really?" Hermione responded with anger. "A man came and abducted my child and you're doing nothing about it. How exactly are my rights being protected?"

"I'm sorry Hermione." Arthur said. "The pureblood families have had laws to suit the purposes for millennia. But there are safeguards and we will fix this." He was quiet for a moment, then he continued tentatively, " It might be easier to get a better outcome if there were any way to prove that Oscar was not related to the Malfoy family."

Hermione wringed her hands and dropped her gaze to her lap.

Arthur patted her in the shoulder. "Irrespective," he said try to sound upbeat, "we'll get you and Oscar back together."

"In six weeks." Hermione said. She was ready to break down. She needed to be alone.

"You should start on the petition, Percy." Arthur said.

"I need to go." Hermione said and escaped the room. Arthur called after her but she just ran.

And she didn't stop until she got to the only place she could go, as close to her baby as she could get. The gate to Malfoy Manor. She was going to stay there until she got her son back. Maybe he would hear her, if she yelled. She dreaded to think that he was distressed and crying for her somewhere in the big horrible house.

Hermione stayed. The chill was creeping in as the sun went down, but she didn't care. She just thickened her clothes with her wand. It was a cold, long night and she didn't sleep. The creepy noises coming out of the forest weren't helping.

There was a scraping noise that woke her at the crack of dawn. Lucius stepped out of the gate, looking absolutely enormous from her vantage point balled up against one of the pillars.

The man stood stock still. His cruel features impassive.

"He is my heir and he resides here."

"You can't deny me access." She said. "They are preparing a petition."

"No doubt." He said. "But it will not change things. He resides here, and I will make all the final decisions for him and his wellbeing."

"You can't do this."

"He is a Malfoy and as much as you might not like the fact, you'll find that I can." He said. "Now if you are of the mind to behave and accept this, you may come inside."

She wanted to spit in his face, claw his eyes out, but she wanted to see her baby more. She scrambled up from the post and followed the man who was already walking back towards the house. There was no noise other than the crunching gravel as they walked.

Within his cloak, he was this moving block of black. The white hair spilling down his back, perfectly manicured, swaying slightly with his steps.

He held the front door open and waited for her to pass.

"Behave, Miss Granger." He said coldly. "This is my house and my rules will be respected."

Hermione didn't argue with him, she didn't want to risk seeing her baby.

"He is upstairs in the nursery. Wally will take you." Lucius said and turned away, leaving an uncomfortable looking elf hopping between its feet.

The elf waved at her to follow as it started up one of the stone staircases. Hermione followed the elf down dark, cold corridors. This house is horrible, she thought, just like its owner. She'd never been before, but it did look like somewhere she could imagine Draco Malfoy growing up.

The elf opened a door and she saw Oscar sitting on the ground playing with another elf holding a miniature sized broom and doll.

Oscar was happy to see her, and she rushed to him and pulled him to her. She sat there holding him for a long time. It would have been longer, but Oscar was over the reunions and was now more interested in the toys.

The nursery was brighter than the rest of the house. The walls were white at least, but it was old. Everything was old. This nursery had been there for a while. This might even have been were Draco was reared. She felt a twist in her gut. She had mentally severed any linkages between her boy and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stayed in the nursery all day. The elves were obviously beside themselves playing with a child. She suspected it had been a long time since they played with a child. They must have been alone in this house for years. As much as she wanted to protect her son, they were all having a roaring time.

Although being with Oscar soothed her, the stone in her belly wouldn't leave. She just wanted to go home, but she was afraid what would happen if she tried. Actually, she knew what would happen, she would likely end up being without Oscar for the next six weeks. She couldn't do that to him, he would suffer. As much as she hated it, for now, she had to put up with it.

Oscar went to sleep shortly after dark.

"Dinner is being served downstairs." The elf said. "Or I can bring it to your room."

She had the elf bring her to her room. She didn't want to eat with Malfoy, she didn't even want to see that hated man.

After she'd eaten, she decided that she needed to go deal with the horror of a man that was downstairs. She found him in what must have been a library. Actually it was a very impressive library, but she dismissed that from her mind.

"Why are you doing this?" She demanded bitterly. "He is not yours."

"He is a Malfoy and he must learn what that means." He said from his plush leather chair, he didn't even look at her.

"He is half muggle." She said, stretching the truth a bit to make her point.

"He is a Malfoy." He said still staring into the fire. "I don't expect you to understand."

"I don't." She said sharply. "I'm sure in the umpteen generations of your 'venerable' family, his blood, my blood would be a blight."

Lucius didn't answer.

"You are still a man." She continued after he didn't answer. "You can 'beget' a child more suited to your history."

She sensed a moment of uncomfortableness in the man.

"And what of Draco?" Lucius said. "Shall he be forgotten."

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the way he wanted to be remembered." She said. "It was not some rebellious romance between us, Mr. Malfoy. In fact, it was not a start that you would wish to burden any child with."

Lucius closed his eyes for a micro second. "It is not important."

"Really?" She said. "I think its pretty damned relevant. Draco would never claim this child."

"Inconsequential." Lucius said a raising his voice. "The boy is a Malfoy and he will continue the line. It is of the highest importance. It surpasses any concerns you have."

"He is my child."

"He will be raised in the old ways." Lucius said raising his voice further.

"Really?" Hermione spat coldly. "Because that worked out so well last time, didn't it? Last time I checked your progeny is dead, a traitor, a criminal. Not to mention a rapist. You did such a good job, you really should be put in charge of another child."

She left brusquely, she couldn't bare looking at him. The insufferable bastard. Who did he think he was?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Malfoy Manor was quiet, all the time. The only noise in the place was Oscar. Hermione stayed in his nursery. It was a well appointed room and he had a great time playing with the elves that came and went in between their duties. It was nice and warm in the nursery and she met with cold silence as she stepped outside.

She was still in shock about what had happened, but there was precious little she could do. She got a letter from Percy saying that her petition was being researched and written. It was short and to the point.

Oscar was settling down to his nap, she needed to leave because she typically proved a distraction for him. She walked out into the unfamiliar hallway. The place was massive. Rich furnishings throughout only added to the cold austerity of the place.

She found a stairway and made her way downstairs. She roamed the rooms until she found a door out to the garden. She needed a respite from the oppressive weight of the manor. It was crisp and cold outside, cloudy.

She walked across the patio and down the stairs into the garden. Breathing a sigh of relief when she got there. She needed time to think. Think through what she was going to do.

She was supposed to be at work today, she hadn't even called in. She'd left her phone behind in her flat, the one with the door blown to pieces. Most likely, her phone along with all her other stuff was gone by now. She didn't live in an awful neighbourhood, but opportunity was opportunity.

She turned around and looked back on the massive house. It was a beautiful house, imposing in its uncompromising lines and cold grace. She couldn't imagine summer ever reaching this place, imagining it lived in perpetual winter, which suited its occupants. The horrid Malfoy family, especially its only survivor who encompassed it worst features.

It churned her stomach that Lucius Malfoy now wanted to turn her son into one of them. This family with no redeeming qualities. Not just that, but their name was notorious. She was pretty sure parents threatened their children with being good or Lucius Malfoy might come snatch them from their beds. The thought made her laugh.

She looked along the lower levels of the house and saw the very devil himself sitting in his study. His hair was tied back neatly, exposing the stern patrician features. She could only see his head as he was sitting at his desk doing whatever he was doing. She hated him. Hated everything about him, and the person who's weakness he exploited to get out of Azkaban. Didn't that person realise that he would wreak havoc when he got out.

She watched as he lifted a drink to his mouth and took a sip. Such an innocent gesture by such an odious creature. The creature that was in actuality Oscar grand parent. It seemed too surreal to be true. Unfortunately there was no doubt and Oscar's colouring made connection unquestionable.

She had always feared him finding out about Oscar more than anything, feared that he would destroy the impure blight on his family. Instead he had claimed Oscar. Guess the mighty Malfoy had run out of options. She knew the continuation of the family line was of overarching importance to the pureblood families. It was something people had noted on, the forthcoming extinction of the Malfoy line as Lucius languished in Azkaban. People died in Azkaban and the wizard world was quietly awaiting his death with a gleeful curiosity, just punishment for their sins. Although some of it was just sheer pleasure at seeming someone so high brought so low. The Malfoys had stepped on toes over centuries.

The Malfoys had overstepped the mark, even by pureblood standards. In a uniquely contradictory way, in that he supported Voldemort, and that he failed to support Voldemort. She wasn't sure which they despised more, the fact that he did, or the fact that he'd failed. The same was true for Draco, they derided his involvement with the Death Eaters, then derided his failure for not killing Dumbledore.

She hated their ambiguous feeling towards the war and Voldemort. While they seemed to detest the man, they felt they could understand some of the drivers that pushed him to do such atrocious things. Not that they excused him means. She hated their hypocrisy, it was the core reason she had become completely disillusioned with the magical world.

They had been fence sitting all along, they didn't like Voldemort, but they were prepared for living in a world where he ruled. And they made Malfoy the scapegoat for their duplicity now. Maybe deriding him made them feel better about their lack of action during the war. Not that he didn't deserve their derision, she just didn't trust its true source.

She did not want her son raised in this society. Their morals weren't right as far as she was concerned. They were bigoted, sexist, insular, and hypocritical. The sheer joy of magic was tainted by the society that had grown around it. And the poster boy was sitting by his desk not far away, even if he'd lost his title.

She just wanted her petition to be granted so she could take Oscar and go. She felt not sympathy for Malfoy and his heir predicament. As far as she was concerned, he had given up any right to sympathy for anything a long time ago.

But she had to deal with the beast and there was no point putting it off. She strode back inside and made her way to the approximate location of the study.

"We have a life that we need to get on with." She said sharply. She didn't bother knocking, he didn't deserve respect.

"You are welcome to do so by all means." He said coldly without looking up. God, she hated him, she just wanted to vomit.

"I, like a normal contributing member to society, have a job." She said tartly. "And Oscar should be a playcentre."

"No." He said flatly.

"It's where he belongs." She said.

"He does not associate with muggle children," he said sharply, "He is not a muggle, Miss Granger."

"His grandparents are muggles and he has a complete right to his heritage." She said crossing her arms in front of her. "And it does his development good to play with other children. Children have needs, if you don't cater to them, you end up with damaged individuals." She didn't hide the fact that she was referring to Draco being a damaged individual.

"Muggles do not have a monopoly on children." He said and looked up. They icy grey eyes perusing her.

"If you hadn't noticed, none of your lot would be happy with mixing their little ones with a mudblood." She said tartly.

"He is a half blood, Miss Granger. It would do you well to remember that." Lucius said.

"More importantly, no one wants to mix with someone related to you." She said pointedly, knowing she was hitting a mark. She watched the slight tightening of his lips if that was even possible. She was slightly curious how he would respond, but he didn't respond. Nothing in him shifted.

"Well, he is related to me, Miss Granger. That is never going to change." He said and returned to his reading material.

"I am taking him to the Burrow tomorrow." Hermione stated.

Lucius looked up slowly and considered her. She held her head high and refused to look away. She knew full well that she was challenging him. Logic was on her side. Lucius could not provide for Oscar's developmental needs. None of the pureblood families would have him or his kin anyway near them for fear of the repercussions to themselves and their standing. There were still dangers in being aligned with the Death Eaters as they were a spent force at this point.

"Fine." Lucius said and returned to his work. "He must be returned by six."

Hermione was surprised that she'd won the argument. Pleased, but then what choice did he have? She turned to leave. She hated beyond reason that he had the ability to tell her what to do with her own son. The resolution to her petition couldn't come soon enough.

"Give my regards to Arthur." Lucius said snidely as she was leaving.

God, she hated him.

Hermione spent the whole day at the Burrow. Molly was delighted to have them, along with Josephine, Fleur and Bill's daughter. Oscar and Josephine had never met but the commonality of age seemed to override anything. They played together from the start in the kitchen while Molly went about her tasks.

Hermione sat down in the cosy window seat and just watched. She felt the tension finally drain out of her for the first time in days. She hadn't realised how much tension she held in her, even in her sleep. She fell asleep immediately in the warmth of the sunny little glass cube.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A day at Malfoy Manor was exactly the same as the one before. Nothing changed, nobody came, nobody went. Lucius sat either in his study, the library or the dining room. Hermione stayed in either the nursery or her room. The boredom was getting to her, even Oscar was bored.

This could not go on, she decided as she got up in the morning. Lucius' schedule was pretty exact, he would be having breakfast in the dining room. She hadn't meant to know his schedule, but it varied so little, it was completely predictable.

"I am taking Oscar out," she said as she marched into the dining room where he was sitting alone in the cavernous dark room. Who in their right mind would want to spend their mornings in such a dark, depressing space. She couldn't understand it. "He is bored and cranky, he needs stimulus. We are going to Diagon Alley."

"I see," he said without looking up. He didn't say anything further, just continued eating his eggs. Hermione rolled her eyes and left. Adrenalin was coursing through her, she had been ready for a fight, but one didn't eventuate. It was good that he wasn't a complete arsehole about it.

She packed up her day bag and dressed Oscar. It would be nice to get out. He needed to see some new things, and what better than Diagon Alley. She hadn't been since she left school and Oscar hadn't really seen any magical communities. He would be amazed by the stores and the wondrous merchandise.

She floo'd there and it was a nice day. Oscar actually liked the floo process. A bit overcast, but there was no immediate threat of rain. She would just go home if it started raining. She planned on having lunch at one of the pubs and a wander around the stores. She might even get him something from Weasleys' joke shop.

It really had been some time since she'd been immersed in wizard culture again. She wasn't sure how she felt about going back. It felt like she was going back to a time when things were different, when she was different.

She stepped out on the street, which was muddy with the amount of rain they'd had. She was recognised by Rosmerta right away, and they fell into a discussion while Oscar surveyed his new surroundings. Rosmerta was buying some herbs and Hermione promised her that she would visit Hogsmeads soon to reacquaint herself with the Three Broomsticks famous steak and kidney pie.

Diagon Alley hadn't changed at all. Ollivanders was back, as were many of the stores that had disappeared during the war. New traces of the war was left, they had been meticulous in clearing them away.

Hermione walked around the stores for a while, then spent a good hour in Flourish and Blotts before Oscar'd had enough. There were a number of new interesting books. She'd weaned herself off them, but there was no reason to deny herself now. She bought a couple, but it brought to mind that she was running out of money. It wasn't pressing yet, but soon she would have no money, or a job. It was something she had to address soon.

She thought she'd drop in on Weasleys' Wizard Weezes before lunch. It would give her a chance for a chat with the boys and Oscar would probably love it. A woman stepped in her path and when Hermione tried to step around her, the woman refused to let her pass.

"You dare show your face around here," the woman hissed snidely. It wasn't someone she knew, this old woman with frizzy grey hair and sharp features. "There is no doubt who you've been spreading your legs for, you little whore."

Hermione was so shocked, she didn't know what to do, she just stood there with her jaw hanging. The woman then spat on the ground in front of her and walked away.

Hermione still couldn't get her mind around what had just happened. She'd just been verbally assaulted by a stranger in the street. She realised this person must be completely insane. It still had her blood boiling even though logically she knew this had nothing to do with her. It still felt icky, like this woman infected others with her madness.

Hermione hurried. She wanted to get away from there, and the mental woman and her bile. She hurried her pace to just short of a jog. She keeps scanning her surroundings to make sure the woman didn't sneak up on her. As she did so, she passed other people and she noticed that they were giving her disapproving looks as well. She had to pass a few people to confirm it, but there was disapproval targeting her.

She thought back at what the woman said, she'd dismissed it, but she had to examine it now. She'd said something about it being obvious who she'd been with. Hermione realised it must have been about Oscar and his clear Malfoy features. She hugged Oscar closer to her. How dare they disparage him, an innocent little boy. And it was certainly not fair to her either, considering what had happened to her.

The bitterness to the Malfoys was obviously deep, more so than she'd realised. She guessed their money and privilege had run its course in terms of gaining favour in this society. They were beyond the pale and she completely agreed. This was what they deserved. Sadly she was tarred by the same brush now, and it certainly wasn't fair to Oscar. It made her absolutely livid.

It also ruined her day out. She wasn't in the mood to speak to the Weasleys anymore, or to have lunch in a pub where the patrons were likely sitting and grumbling about her presence and her 'shame'. She sought out the nearest floo and returned to Malfoy Manor, which was as still and quiet as when she left.

They had lunch in the nursery. She fumed at the idea that Oscar, and herself, was treated like they had been. Lucius Malfoy deserved their disrespect, as much of it as they could manage, but she didn't. They obviously thought that she was a willing participant. They didn't know that she had been attacked. Maybe they even didn't care. She wanted to defend herself, but she had agreed with herself to never mention it, she didn't want Oscar to have to bear that the rest of his life.

The people in wizard Britain thought she had been the lover of Draco Malfoy, or worse, Lucius Malfoy. With her living here, maybe they thought she still was. It made her sick to her stomach. As if she would ever be with either of them. Her ambivalent feelings about this society flared towards the dislike again. It was just so fundamentally judgemental and insular.

She refused to be ashamed of Oscar, which meant she could not bow down to people who disrespected him and her for his accidental familiar ties.

Oscar settled down for a nap after lunch and Hermione felt like she needed some air. She walked downstairs and past the closed door to the library. It was only closed if Lucius was in there. She felt the bitterness of dislike as she walked past. This was all his fault, they would be far away from here and this society if it hadn't been for the man inside that door. Now he had brought them down to his level, why couldn't he just have left it alone? Why couldn't he just have left them?

She closed her eyes in fury and kept going out towards the garden. It was chilly and still overcast outside. The garden was not tended, it was overgrown and it was straining against the borders that were trying to keep order. It represented well the rot in this place, the rot in the whole family.

She let the path lead her randomly down deeper in the garden. The gravel crunching under her feet was the only sound around, except for the birds. Suddenly she came to a different section of the garden, sectioned off by an elaborate iron gate. She peaked inside and realised it was the family graveyard. It wasn't a neat plot. Some of the graves were very old and the headstones were sinking, putting them at odd angles.

She stepped inside and read some of them. Malfoys, people she'd never heard off, from times she didn't know beyond the historical points of interest. They really were an old family. She kept walking along reading some of the inscriptions. Arrogance and pride had obviously been a feature in the family for a while, judging by some of the inscriptions.

She paused when she got to the two most recent graves, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. They had little inscription other than who they were related to. 'Beloved son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy', Draco's headstone read. It was an abstract thought to think that he was loved. He had embodied everything that wasn't as far as she was concerned.

She realised that Lucius was in prison when they'd died, he hadn't buried them. She wondered who had. Finally she realised that Snape must have done it. The funeral must have been held at the height of the war. Being that they were disgraced by both sides, she imagined that it would have been a sparely attended thing. Maybe it had been completely unattended. Maybe it had even been a task left to the house elves, but she doubted Snape wouldn't have taken care of them.

It seemed wrong for them to be buried and forgotten without any note at all. It was clear that they were not missed or mourned by the community at large, separated from the one in the library that stilled lived and breathed. He should be here too.

Draco had been full of life and arrogant, elitist promise, an arsehole by all accounts, but she couldn't get herself to feel that he deserved to die. There were people who deserved to be dead, evil people who had done evil things. What Draco had done to her was wrong. It had been selfish, exploitative and uncaring. Aggressive without cause, she just wasn't sure she felt evil in it. She couldn't quite explain it.

She wondered if he had any idea of the trouble he would cause by his actions. This gorgeous boy that resulted, the greatest gift she had ever received. Draco Malfoy would probably never accept him if he'd lived, but proved to be his only legacy and chance for immortality.

Her feelings towards Draco were very complicated and they evolved over time, as did her feeling on what he'd done to her. Because of Oscar, there will always be a tie between them whether she liked it or not. She also couldn't answer questions about the relationship and ties Oscar deserved to have with the boy who fathered him. Did Oscar deserve familiarity with Draco, even if she thought one shouldn't exist? Lucius certainly insisted on it, had used all of his influence to ensure it, even if as it tarred them both as pariahs in this society.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The insidious boredom was getting to her. It was a huge house, but there was nothing to do. Malfoy's library was extensive and it was filled with interesting books. She just hadn't indulged. It was a point of protest.

Oscar was settling into the routines of their new situation quite well. He loved the elves and they apparently loved to play. Hermione was still worried that he was forgoing playing with other children. She would have to take him over to the Burrows before he started thinking he was an elf too.

She decided that it was time to visit more of her old stomp. She was going to take Rosmerta up on her offer and have lunch at The Three Broomsticks. She could also show Oscar Hogwarts. It would be from a distance, but it was still an impressive sight. It was strange to think that Oscar would be a student there one day. It would likely have entirely new people there, but the traditions would never change. She wondered if he would play Quidditch.

It dawned on her that he could actually be a Slytherin. It wasn't a pleasant prospect, but it would be something she might have to deal with. Maybe by the time he went to Hogwarts he would be more of a Malfoy than a Granger, the thought made her furrow her eyebrows. She wasn't reconciled with the idea that he was a Malfoy, or that Lucius Malfoy wanted to make sure that he took on that identity and the entire heritage that came with it.

There was always a chance that the Wizengamot would give her full and complete custody, but she had a feeling that she would never be able to walk away from Lucius Malfoy completely. He was too powerful to ensure that, but then again, his star had waned substantially. He looked the same, as arrogant and aloof as always, but there was something in him that told that the world had given him a bitch slap or two.

She got him ready to go out. It would be nice to be away from the Manor for a while. It was such a depressing place. It was like a mausoleum to the faded glory of a family. Nothing in it eluded to warmth, just prestige. Just like Draco. Not exactly Mr. Warm and Cuddly, even before he turned into a rapist. The pain of the act had faded, but she still couldn't understand why. Why her? Had she just been really unlucky and walked into the picture at the worst possible time.

But looking back, she'd known there was something not right about him. She had just ignored him, maybe more than she would have if Harry hadn't been quasi obsessed with him. Draco Malfoy had been a thorn in everyone's side for a long time, she had just firmly decided that he was only a thorn because they allowed him to be, and she was finished with it.

Funny how she had been the most eager to get away from him, and been the one to get stuck with him forever.

She arrived at Hogsmeade shortly before lunch. The quaintness of it made her smile. It really was picturesque. She wasn't entirely sure she appreciated that quality when she was younger. She walked around the shops for a while reminiscing about the past and the things they'd done in the little village.

The Three Broomsticks was warm and welcoming. Nothing had changed since she'd been there last, it looked exactly the same, as did all the patrons. Oscar was fascinated by everything around him. He even liked the steak and kidney pie.

After a pleasant hour in the pub, she decided Oscar would appreciate a visit to Zonko's. She walked out of The Three Broomsticks with Oscar on her hip, but she didn't get far before she hear a sound that made the hair stand on the back of her neck. It was the unmistakable sizzle of a hex. There was a scream and she turned around. A dark form appeared and there was smoke. All the fears and the dread she'd felt during the war returned immediately.

"There she is, get her," someone said in a deep voice.

Hermione turned and ran. A hex flew past her head. She ducked down the side of a building and tried to disapparate, but it didn't work. She realised that they must have put an anti-apparition charm on the village. She could hear footsteps coming and she kept running. She wasn't sure where she was going, she was just trying to get away.

She found a little nook and hid for a second. It wasn't a good hiding spot, but she needed to compose herself. The man she'd seen had worn a mask, like a Deatheater mask. It didn't make sense. It might be foolish, but she felt like they were after her.

"Where did she go?" someone roared. She realised there must be more than one if they are talking to each other.

She was going to be found. Oscar must have realised something was very wrong because he clinged onto her. She saw fear in his eyes and it made her really angry. She had to do something.

She heard footsteps coming towards her and she hexed the man when he came around the corner. He dropped unconscious to the ground.

"There," a man yelled, "she's over there."

Hermione ran, she shot a hex behind her, but the man deflected it expertly. She ran down a few more buildings, then ducked into another alley which lead back to the main street. She needed to plan, but she didn't have time. She could either try the forest or hiding. A Death Eater shot out into the street a bit further down the road. Another appeared on the other side of her. She ducked as a hex flew over her head.

"Get her," someone yelled. She had not been paranoid, they were definitely after her. She ran away from them towards an alley on the other side. A hex singed the wall next to her, but she kept going. She wanted to shoot back, but she was out of sight and moving too fast to aim. It wasn't a bad place to make a stand, but she wouldn't last long. She couldn't do it, not with Oscar in her arms. She wouldn't be able to last even without him, the Deatheaters were expert fighters and she wasn't.

Oscar was crying now and she wasn't able to comfort him. She needed to hide, she probably wouldn't last two seconds running through the forest. If she could only reach Hogwarts, the defences there would protect her, but it would take a good ten minutes to run there, and they were too close behind her.

The tunnels, but they were closed. She'd heard that Snape had closed them when he had been headmaster, except the one in the Hog's Head, but that tunnel was infamous now. It was the only thing she could think off, she ran to towards Honeydukes along the back of the shops. They all looked the same from the back, she didn't know which one it was.

Finally she saw an empty broken container like the ones the lollies were stored in. She blasted open the door and made her way inside. The shop was empty. In the time she'd been running, the whole street had been emptied. She heard a few screams, but mostly she just heard her own ragged breath. Somehow she'd managed to tune out Oscar's crying. She knew instinctively that she needed to save them before she could tend to him.

She rushed down the stairs almost falling in the process and lifted the tile under which the secret tunnel was. It was really heave and she only had one hand free. It refused to budge at first and she feared it was blocked off, but it finally gave. The dark stairs revealed themselves. It was blocked, she could see rumble, but it was blocked at the bottom of the stairs, which left a place for them to hide.

She ducked down and lowered the slab. If they knew where they tunnel was, it was over. There was a chance that Snape had never informed them where the tunnels were, she hoped so.

"She's in here, I saw her," someone said.

She cast a charm on Oscar that made his crying soundless, she hated doing it because it would distress him, but he would give their position away. She held him tightly and felt the distress in his little body.

"Quiet everyone," she heard the awful female voice she never thought she'd hear again. The mad nasal voice of Beatrix Lestrange. It was impossible, Beatrix Lestrange was dead. Molly had killed her, but here she was.

Hermione heard footsteps above her.

"She came down here, I saw her."

"Where is she then?!" Beatrix yelled. A hex flew and a body dropped to the floor. "She must have gone another way. Get me that aberration of a child, now!"

Hermione held Oscar tighter. She heard them walking around a bit more, then retreat up the stairs. She sucked in a big ragged breath as quietly as she could, she'd been holding her breath and her cells were screaming for oxygen. Oscar squirmed in her arms, he wanted to be let go, but she refused. Hermione heard more hexes.

"Aurors!" someone roared and the hexes started flying in earnest. Then she heard that windy sounds the Deatheater made when they did their flying smoke trick. They were taking off. Hermione waited a while in the black stairwell. It was quiet and then there was more shuffling.

"Clear down here," another voice said. She still didn't dare reveal herself. Not until she heard Shacklebolt's distinct voice, did she know she was safe and she pushed open the slab.

She sat on a bench at the Ministry of magic, hugging Oscar to her. He was still distressed, even though someone had tempted him with a lollipop that he didn't want a bar of.

The Aurors were rushing around. This had been the first official Death eater attack since the war finished. Hermione didn't want to hear about what they were talking about. Arthur was there, he'd patted her on the shoulder and asked if she was alright. She nodded but she wasn't, not by a long shot.

The adrenalin was settling and she was losing it. She wasn't scared for herself, but for Oscar. It had come really close and they were after Oscar. The thought of losing him was devastating, she had already experienced the feeling and it returned much worse. She needed to cry, but she wouldn't let herself in front of Oscar.

She looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy speaking to Shacklebolt on the other side of the Auror hall. They were in serious discussions. Lucius looked serious. His hair was tied back into a neat glossy pony tail. They were speaking for a long time and Arthur joined them.

Oscar had exhausted himself and he was lying in her arms fighting the sleep that was claiming him. When she'd rocked him to sleep, Arthur and Lucius walked over to her.

"Hermione," Arthur said. "Lucius will take you home now. You will be safe there, the wards at Malfoy Manor are impregnable. It will be the safest place for you and Oscar."

"I heard Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione said, feeling an urge to get them to understand. "She was there, I heard her."

"Other saw her too," Arthur said.

"How can that be, she's dead."

"We don't know," Arthur said, "but they are going to put every resource into finding what's going on, whether she is truly alive or whether someone is impersonating her. You need to go with Lucius. He will protect you."

Hermione looked at him with uncertainty. She wasn't entirely sure that walking off with a person with a dark market was a good idea when people with dark marks wanted her son. She searched Arthur's eyes for understanding.

"Trust me, Hermione, he will protect you and Malfoy Manor is the safest place to be until we sort this out." Arthur believed what he was saying and she trusted him. Slowly she nodded. She didn't trust Lucius Malfoy, but she believed Arthur implicitly.

Hermione was too exhausted to argue, even to stand.

"Do you want me to take him?" Lucius asked.

"No," she said pointedly and gave him an angry look.

"I have a car outside," Lucius said and lead them towards the elevators. He was tall and broad as he walked behind her in his black cloak.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione put Oscar to bed as soon as they got home. She was completely exhausted as well, but there were some things she needed to clear up. Clearly she had just been attacked by Death Eaters, and they were seemingly after Oscar. If anyone would understand what had just happened, it would be one of them.

She sought out Lucius in his study. He was sitting by the fire like he did pretty much every evening.

"I was just attacked by Death Eaters," she said. "One of which looked like Bellatrix LeStrange. Who I know is dead."

"She may not be," he said without looking away from the fire. "Although it may be someone impersonating her."

"Why would someone impersonate her?"

"To create fear."

Hermione squinted her eyes. She hated these Death Eaters and their completely illogical actions. "For what possible purpose?"

He didn't answer.

"Who do you think is behind this?" she tried a different tack.

"I think it is Bellatrix," he said and took a sip from a glass of firewhiskey. "I don't think it is someone impersonating her. The interest in the child would only come from her."

"And you. Let's not forget," she said bitterly. "Bellatrix is dead."

"It is not inconceivable that Voldemort created a horcrux for her. He would not have liked to have lost her. He certainly wasn't anticipating that his own had been destroyed."

Hermione had never considered that there would be horcruxes for anyone else. Voldemort was always too selfish to worry about someone else, or so she had assumed. She wondered if they were lovers, but the thought made her gag.

"What does she want with Oscar," she demanded, waiting for an answer. "They called him an aberration."

"The Black family is ended, her legacy is now tied up with Narcissa and the Malfoy family."

"Oscar is not her legacy," Hermione stated. "He had nothing to do with you selfish, elitist pigs." She could feel the hatred and disgust bubbling up in her like bile.

"Whether you like it or not, it is Malfoy blood that runs through his veins, and Black's."

"But you do truly know that you don't deserve it," she said earnestly. "You deserve no part of him. And certainly not that mental bitch."

Lucius looked her in the eyes, but she was not going to back down. She made no secret that she thought he was the scum of the universe, and she didn't mind letting him know. There was no guile to the sentiment, she truly believed it.

"He is too good for you and your like, you do know that, don't you?"

"Irrespective of what you think, Miss Granger," Lucius said sharply. "He is a member of this family. He is in danger, Bellatrix LeStrange does not want to protect him, she wants to kill him."

"And whose fault it that?" Hermione snapped. "Yours! If we weren't here, if you'd just let things be, this would never have happened. Now he is in danger, because of you. You destroy everything you touch. Now we are stuck with this mad cow chasing us around. If you cared for him at all, you wouldn't subject him to this. He isn't Draco's child, just the side effect of a cowardly, selfish act. You family is a twisted dark thing, and it would be best for everyone it if just died out."

"The family legacy is larger than just me. It will continue, it must continue."

"What for? You name is mud. People spit at you on the street. You family name is synonymous with violence, cruelty and madness. Why would you in all conscience bring an innocent child into that?"

"I don't expect you to understand…" he started.

"Because it has no reason."

"The family must continue," he said calmly after a while. "Our history stretches back with the history of magic. These current difficulties are only a small side note."

"A small side note?" she said with incredulity. "People hate you. You're responsible for the deaths of their family members. Do you expect them to forgive you? They won't forgive for absolute generations. I don't know how you live with yourself, how you put your face in front of people who you've taken loved ones from? They are never going to forgive you."

"Enough!" he said loudly. His voice bounced of the stone walls of the room.

"No its not," she said. "It is what everyone thinks when they look at you. And I really doubt Oscar will want to embrace that history when he grows up. Who would?" No matter what Lucius Malfoy wanted, she was going to try her best to ensure that her son turned his back on this unfortunately legacy that was being forced on him. Oscar didn't have to accept it or perpetuate it. When Oscar was grown there would be nothing Lucius Malfoy could do about it.

She stared at Lucius for a moment, who had returned his attention to the fire. She wanted to tell him to just go die somewhere, but it wasn't worth her breath. He wasn't worth it. Sooner or later everyone would realise that too. Maybe the whole Bellatrix thing would help her when it came to custody. Oscar would be better if they disappeared into the muggle world forever. This time she would have to completely cut all ties. She didn't know how Lucius found her, but it'd had to been through one of the few connections she'd still maintained. She would have to let those go too. She'd miss them, but Oscar was more important.

Hermione turned and left. There was nothing more to be gained dealing with the stubborn man. He obviously was more concerned about his aims than Oscar's safety. She needed to sleep, she'd think more clearly in the morning.

She had a fitful sleep. She woke before dawn and couldn't get back to sleep. These awful thoughts were racing through her head. She could actually picture what would happen if Bellatrix got hold of Oscar. She could picture how scared he'd be and it tugged at her. Even imagining it was unbearable.

She decided to go check on him. The house was absolutely silent and she quietly walked down the hall to the nursery. She was not worried. Malfoy Manor was safe. The wards were the most powerful in the country, probably even more powerful than Gringotts. She knew Bellatrix couldn't get in. Voldemort may not have wanted to lose her, but he didn't trust her either. If she knew a way in, she would have been here already. She wouldn't have waited for them to leave before she attacked.

She hoped there would be no side effects from yesterday. Oscar had been scared. He'd sensed that something had been very wrong. He would need her today. He would need some normalcy, which would be better if they were at home. Their proper home.

She gently pushed the door open. The room was still dark as the sun was barely up yet. It was quiet and Oscar was still sleeping. A figure in the chair gave her a fright. Lucius was sitting in the chair, sleeping. His head was leaning on the side of the chair and his hair was falling down on his cheek. He looked pompous even sleeping. His fine expensive clothes left a bit of a sheen where they creased. Still looked good even as he'd obviously slept in them. She was pretty sure no one was swayed by the fine tailoring of his clothes anymore.

She watched as his breathing changed. The creak of the floor board had woken him, but he wasn't letting on. Slowly he looked up. His grey eyes took her in and she was the tension easing a bit. She hated that it was the same grey eyes of her son, the eyes that she loved so much in one instance and hated in another. It was disconcerting.

"You can go now," she said in low tones. She wanted him gone. She turned her attention to her sleeping baby. Felt the love flood her as she watched him lying in the cot. His round cheeks rosy, with his long eye lashes dark against the pale skin. He was just so incredibly cute. She couldn't get over it. She could watch him sleep forever. He was tangled up in the blankets. He always was. He had his favourite stuffed toy under his arm. He loved that giraffe. It had actually been someone else's toy, but he'd taken such a shine to it, they had relented and give it to him.

"You will not leave the house without me," Lucius said behind her. "It is not safe."

Hermione refused to look at him. "What, are we supposed to cart you around everywhere? I don't think so."

"I am not asking you, Miss Granger. I am telling you. You are not allowed to leave the house with Oscar without me."

She looked at him, and he was dead serious.

"I can ask an auror to guard us if we are in a dangerous situation."

"You think some run of the mill auror can protect you against Bellatrix?" he snorted. "No, I don't trust them. Bellatrix is very powerful, she could tie the aurors in knots. They are not equipped to deal with some of the magic she can render."

"But she can't get past you?"

"It would be a lucky day for her if she did," he said. "I will remove you from the house if you defy me on this."

Hermione ground her teeth. She wanted to tell him to stick it where the sun didn't shine, but she couldn't. She heard Lucius step away.

"Did you know Bellatrix was back?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Not until yesterday."

"Would you have left us alone if you knew?"

"No," he said.

Selfish pig, she yelled in her head. She returned her attention to the sleeping little boy. She wasn't going to let anything happen to him. She wasn't sure she trusted Lucius either.

"I truly do hate you," she said matter of factly. "I don't use those words lightly. I honestly despise you."

"You have made your sentiments know," he said and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione was scared to leave the house. If had just been her, she wouldn't have worried about it, but with Oscar, it was a different story. She could not put him at risk, it was completely unthinkable. She wasn't sure she could go on living if something happened to him, particularly if she was responsible for putting him at risk. So she stayed in the manor. It was boring beyond belief, but what else could she do?

She was still absolutely livid with Malfoy for putting her in this situation, and then the gall of him to say he wouldn't have done it any other way if he'd known, like his pureblood tutelage was more important than Oscar's safety.

She hardly ever saw him. It wasn't like she'd walk around the corner and bump into him, his whereabouts and schedule was pretty set and he didn't really deviate from it. He spent most of his days in his study other than at meal times, he rose at the same time and went to bed at the same time each night. He really could have lived quite happily in a small council flat for all the space he used.

The house was angles so she could see into his study from Oscar's nursery. He sat at his desk and scribbled some notes. He was studying some kind of ceramic shard or something similar. His hair was neatly tied back. He was dressed impeccably as he was every day. She had never seen him less than perfectly dressed, but what was the point, it was not like anyone was coming. No one ever came.

The world was not interested in Lucius Malfoy. They didn't want to know, they just wanted him to go away. She understood the sentiment completely, she felt the same, except for the fact that he dragged her with him into his exile. Now she was stuck in this awful house where nothing happened and no one came.

She wondered what he was doing. He was studying the shard intently, using a magnifying glass to look at it more closely. It looked like an artefact. Maybe that is what he did with his time, studied objects. It did pique her curiosity, she couldn't help it.

She waited until he went for lunch then snuck down into his study. The room smelled like him, she'd been around long enough to know his scent. It wasn't a bad scent, unique maybe. Perhaps he used some uber expensive cologne made from hand reared Tibetian hamsters or something, who knew.

The shard lay on the desk where he had left it. It was definitely Sumarian and she could see from the parchments that he was doing analysis on it. She wondered what it was, but she knew she couldn't really get into it. She did not want to get caught in his study, that would be a massive invasion of privacy as she had absolutely no reason to be there.

As much as she was curious, she put the shard back and snuck back upstairs. She felt naughty like a child playing spies. It was completely childish, but she truly was bored out of her brains. If she was a Weasley she would probably amuse herself with playing pranks on Lucius Malfoy, but she wasn't quite so childish and she certainly didn't want to interact with Malfoy on that level. Pranks were a sign of caring in the Weasley house, and she did not care for Lucius Malfoy.

She had lunch in the nursery with Oscar. He was playing more than eating, but he did manage to get some of the food into him. Life was just too exciting for mundane things like eating. She was about to tell him yet again to come back to the small table and eat his lunch when she was interrupted by her phone beeping.

The elves hated her phone, the beeps made them jump out of their skins and they gave the small device the most evil looks they could manage.

Hermione checked the text, which was from her Mum asking her to bring Oscar for afternoon tea the next day. It would do Oscar a world of good to get out of the house and he needed bonding time with his grandparents, but it was a risk going. On the other hand, they couldn't shut their lives down completely. She really wanted to go. Maybe she could ask Charlie to accompany her. Her parents were used to the Weasleys to some degree, and Dad was grudgingly fascinated by the concept of Dragons.

She left Oscar to play with a small truck and went downstairs. It was lunch time and Lucius would be in the dining room. She walked into the room and wasn't at all surprised to find him at the head of a large empty table. He was eating soup. The elves had made them different lunches. She felt bad for additional work that entailed for them, but she just couldn't get used to eating soup for lunch.

"I've had a text from my parents, they want us to go visit tomorrow," she said.

He didn't say anything.

"It will do Oscar good to get out of the house, he is getting stir crazy," she continued. "I will ask Charlie to take us."

"I will take you," he said.

"I don't want you in my house," she said hoping to put him off, she would much rather go with Charlie.

"Likely they will have your parents' house watched," he said. "I will be more of a deterrent than Mr. Weasley. I will take you." It was an order rather than a suggestion. Hermione felt herself bristle, she desperately wanted to rip some skin off him, but she forced herself not to. She just rolled her eyes and left. God, she hated him.

He was waiting in the foyer the next day just after two, as they were leaving for her parent's house. Oscar was dressed for colder weather, even though they were likely to not spend more than a minute or two outside. There was a convenient apparition spot nearby her parents' house. This little corner behind a hedge where no one ever went. There was a bench full of graffiti, but she had never seen anyone sit on it. Maybe she should clean that bench one day, she thought as they arrived. It would only take a quick spell, but for some reason it wasn't something she wanted to do in front of her …, actually they had no official relationship other than tormentor. It wasn't like he was an in-law.

It was overcast and cold, but it wasn't raining. Lucius wore his typical long black coat which was just menacing looking. It was a look she was pretty sure he'd hone quite purposefully over the years. It was a look that might be backfiring now that he was a complete social outcast. People could be quite open with their dislike for him, and she was pretty sure it was widespread, maybe even blatant, but even the people who actually liked him couldn't talk to him for fear of being tainted by association. But then the taint was so real, wasn't it? Justice's aim was true in this particular case.

"I'm having a nice lunch with my parents, I don't want you here," she repeated her sentiments from the day earlier. It would be extremely uncomfortable doing her family thing with him observing everything, including her mother's despair at her constant single status. It would be mortifying having to sit through her mother's attempt to set her up with some colleague's 20- something son while he watched on. Although not that they probably would, they would all be uncomfortable with him there, it would be like having a nazi war criminal over for tea. Awkward.

"I will stay outside," he said. It was the most sensible thing he'd ever said and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Oscar recognised his surroundings and wanted to be put down. He squirmed until she almost dropped him.

"Not yet," Lucius ordered as they walked across the street to her parents' house. Oscar didn't understand so he kept squirming. She finally let him down when they were inside the small gate. He ran up to the house and Hermione's heart skipped a beat as the door opened. It started again when her Mum was at the door with her arms out to embrace Oscar. For a second, Hermione felt the fear of expecting something much more sinister walking out of the door, but it was just her Mum.

She gave Lucius a look, who returned it before scanning the road. He was staying at the gate, keeping watch. Her mother gave her a curious look as she urged her inside and closed the door behind her.

"It that that Malfoy character?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Isn't he coming in?"

"No, Mum, he is staying outside. I've asked him to cast some wards on your house."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, dear?"

"Its fine, Mum. Its for Oscar's protection."

"Does he need protection?"

"The Malfoy's have enemies," Hermione sighed. Her Mum gave her a suspicious look. Her parents were less than happy being linked with the Malfoy family. Nothing they'd heard about the Malfoys over the years had been good. And rightly so too.

They walked into the kitchen and she hugged her Dad. Oscar was clearly excited, he adored his grandparents and they always had new toys for him. They really did spoil him, but wasn't that what grandparents were for? Her Dad and Oscar settled down to explore the box of large lego blocks they'd gotten for him.

Hermione joined her Mum at the kitchen sink as she was taking a ginger cake out of a packet. Her Mum wasn't much of a baker, but she was good at finding fabulous cakes, and this was a superb Jamaican Ginger Cake that they sometimes had. It may not have been home-made, but it was a fixture of her childhood.

"Are you sure we shouldn't invite him in?" her Mum said looking out at the black clad wizard standing on her front lawn.

"No, he's staying out there while we are here."

Her Mum looked uncertain. "What if it starts raining?"

"He's a wizard, Mum," Hermione said amused. "He can cope with a bit of rain. He won't melt." But wouldn't it be nice if he did.

"I should take him a cup of tea, at least."

"No Mum, just trust me please. He needs to stand guard duty. It's his fault, so he can deal with the consequences. Let's sit down. You can tell me about Lucinda's wedding," she said and urged her mother away from the window. He does not belong in this house and she didn't want him intruding on her family time. He'd intruded on absolutely everything else, he could stay out of this.

They moved to the table and soon forgot about Lucius Malfoy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

An owl delivered a letter from Percy. There was some documentation for her to sign with regards to her case against Lucius Malfoy. She'd almost forgotten about it or managed to convince herself that the rest of the world had too. It wasn't difficult to forget the world outside once cossetted at Malfoy Manor. There were no outside influences.

Percy wanted her to go to the Ministry, where the signing could be properly witnesses. That meant taking Lucius and Oscar, or potentially going on her own. Oscar could really use an outing. He had been stuck at the Manor for days on end. He needed some outside stimulation. There was nothing for it.

"I need to visit the Ministry," she said when she got to the dining room where Lucius was having lunch. She knew he'd be there, she always knew where he was.

"When?" he said leaning back on the ancient chair at the head of the empty table. She wondered where the rest of his family used to sit. Did Narcissa sit at the other end of the table where it would be impossible to carry on a conversation or did she sit next to him? Where did Draco sit, in the middle between them? Did he play favourites? Such a strange family, Hermione thought.

"As soon as possible, there are legal papers I need to sign."

"I see," he said. "I guess you must go then. We can go this afternoon. There are some things I require from Diagon Alley, so we can do that at the same time." He returned his attention to his plate and there was nothing more to say. Hermione walked back upstairs.

She got Oscar dressed and ready, and one of the elves let them know when he was waiting for them. Hermione handed Oscar to Lucius as he was much more skilled at travelling by floo and not hitting the walls of the fireplace. It was hit and miss with her. It looked strange, the blond man holding the blond little boy. The family resemblance was undeniable when they stood together. It still looked awkward. Lucius was not used to handling children and nothing in his dark semblance lent itself to softness and child-friendliness. The contrast was even greater as she had dressed Oscar in a brown jacket with a hoody that had little ears on it. He looked like a cute little bear.

Lucius and Oscar went first. She could see a little distress in Oscar as he was separated from her. It tugged at her heart even though it was only going to be for a minute. He didn't trust Lucius like he did her, which wasn't a surprise, they spent very little time together.

A Ministry was busy as usual. They moved through the crowd to an elevator which sped them away to Percy's office.

"Ah, Hermione," Percy said cheerily when she walked in the door. "Oh, you brought… Never mind. This won't take long. Sign here. There are some things we need to discuss. Perhaps some other time, maybe without the … defendant. Perhaps you could come for dinner tomorrow. Charlie is back for a bit, he'd like to see you. We all would. Oscar too."

Hermione looked at Lucius. It was an awkward situation as she didn't travel at all without him. Arthur wouldn't turn Lucius away if she turned up with him, but it would add a crimp to the evening.

"I will check my schedule and send a note this evening," she said. It was a bit of a lie, there was absolutely nothing in her calendar. She didn't even have one anymore. But Percy accepted it. She signed where Percy indicated and bid him goodbye.

They stepped out on Diagon Alley a few minutes later. There was nothing she particularly wanted, but it was good to see the hustle and bustle. She did miss having people around.

"You can attend tomorrow evening without me," Lucius said as they moved away from the crowd. He was obviously going down Knockturn Alley. She hadn't expected him to agree to that, but maybe he had more respect for Arthur's abilities to protect Oscar than she had given him credit for. Although on consideration, the Weasley clan was quite formidable when you put them all together in a fighting unit, plus Molly had knocked off Bellatrix once before.

Hermione felt uncomfortable in the dark, small alleyways. The sun never seemed to reach down here. She guessed he wanted something from Borgin and Burkes. She couldn't quite see him indulging in the other seedy delight on offer in this part of the magical world.

People came out of one of the dark cross alleys and it made her jump. They pushed past her and Oscar, and she ended being pushed along down the Alley. They smelled and Hermione wanted them away from her as soon as possible.

"Such a pretty boy," one of them said in a cackling voice. Apparently female, but you couldn't tell by looking at her. A very lined face covered with stringy grey hair. But they kept on moving and Hermione was more than relieved. As they moved away there was nothing but darkness and cold wet grey brick walls. She had gotten separated from Lucius and she wasn't even sure which direction she'd come from.

She felt dread creep up her insides. This was not the place to be vulnerable. Not only was the Bellatrix, but every other form of seedy magical humanity. She heard someone approaching down from one of the alleys. There was a dragging to the step like they were limping. That was not what Lucius sounded like. Fear was starting to grip her. She had Oscar in her arms and she wouldn't work her wand well in that state.

"Lucius?" she called. Where was he? They were exposed and there were creepy this sneaking up on them.

"I'm here," he said not far away. She whirled around until she saw him and sighed out her relief. His broad black form looked formidable, but that was good because he was protecting her and he was formidable to anyone who would hurt Oscar.

"Don't let yourself get distracted," he said in harsh tones.

"They pushed me."

"Then push back. You're responsible for your child's safety and that means that you cannot let yourself get separated from me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said with frustration. Of course she understood. Oscar was her baby, she felt concern for him more than anyone on the planet. It was even more frustrating because he was right, she had been too pliant in letting those people push her around, quite literally.

Lucius grabbed her arm and she let him. Probably not something she would let anyone do under normal circumstances, but things were not normal and she depended on Lucius to keep Oscar safe. He didn't let go until they entered Borgin and Burkes.

"Don't leave my sight," Lucius said as he lent down quietly close to her ear. Then he turned away and she was flicked by his hair on the upper shell of her ear. It only further highlighted to her how strange this all was. She and Lucius Malfoy were a team.

She stepped away and looked at a display case. She was only two meters away from him and she wasn't going to go any further. Not in this place. Oscar went to grab what looked like a ball, but she pulled his hand away.

"No you don't," she said. "You are not touching anything in this store. Nothing in here can be trusted."

Lucius was dealing with a fat man who was standing behind an old oak serving counter. The man handed over a small box to Lucius, which he placed in an inside pocket. She knew as he looked at her that it was time to go and started to move to the door. Lucius came behind her. She was not going to allow herself to become separated again.

"What was that?" she asked. She couldn't see him, but she could sense him behind her as they moved through the narrow alleys.

"What was what?"

"The box."

"Sumerian artefact," Lucius said.

"Not exactly a reputable source, why are you dealing with people like that?" she asked.

"They may not have a defensible reputation, Miss Granger, but they are very effective at sourcing things."

"Maybe because they are not supposed to be sourced."

"Because it is the only way to get what I want."

"Does getting what you want excuse anything?" she challenged.

"In most instances. Rules, Miss Granger, are set in place to serve someone's interests. Usually the person with the most powerful voice."

"What about the common good?"

"A rarer concept than you probably realise." Lucius said in his unique crisp tones. "A rule that stops someone from engaging in activity that harms them is predominantly serving the medical community from having to deal with the aftermath. There is no common good in stopping an individual from harming themselves."

"It helps the people that love the person," she challenged. They were just at the fireplace where they were going to floo back to Malfoy Manor. "As a community, we should care for the welfare of its individuals. An unnecessary death should distress all of us."

"You are an extraordinarily naïve person," he said while Hermione turned to look at him. His cold grey eyes surveyed her.

"Maybe I'm not. Maybe you are. The community does care about its members. It is you who have separated and detached yourself. Not everyone sees the world as twisted as you do."

"The community informs me every day how little they care for me." That was true, she had seen and experienced it herself just being associated with him. The treatment he received must be ten times worse.

"You should take Oscar," she said. Flooing would be a much less scary experience for him if he travelled with the level of control that Lucius managed. She just hadn't mastered it. It was a point of embarrassment, but when it came to Oscar's welfare, she didn't care. "You go first."

He seemed to agree then he hesitated. "We will travel together." She was going to argue that it wasn't strictly unnecessary. "Now!" he ordered. She wasn't sure what the urgency was, but she had a feeling it may not be worth arguing a point. It was not a significant point. Travelling together was no big deal. She stepped into the fireplace and he put his other arm around her waist. That had perhaps been her objection. It would require them to be this close.

She had never been this close to him. It felt completely unnatural. The uncomfortable tug started her spinning and she instinctively wrapped her arms around Oscar, which through circumstance included him too. They slid to gentle stop on the other side. How did he do that? It really prickled her pride that she just couldn't master such a simple task, and she also hated that it might give credence to the idea that she wasn't quite good enough.

He handed Oscar to her and then walked towards his study without another word. She had just been in a tight embrace with him and Oscar. It was just weird.

Hermione sat down at the Burrows the following day. The warm atmosphere seeped into her bones, or the cold tension seeped out, she wasn't sure which. She felt the familiar tug of sleepiness as she had last time. She hadn't realised how much tension she held in her existing at Malfoy Manor.

Oscar was playing with Ginny and he clearly loved visiting the Burrow where he was the absolute centre of attention. Molly was filling the table with steaming bowls of food. Nothing matched, but that had a charm much better than if everything did, and ions more than the perfectly polished silver she was served with each day.

"We still need to have a discussion about how we move forward with the case, perhaps you can drop by the office some time when you are alone," Percy said with a smile. Hermione wanted to say that she was never alone. Well that wasn't true, she was alone a vast amount of the time, in a grown up sense, except when out and about. Then she was never alone, but she would have to work something out.

"How is Lucius?" Molly asked.

"Fine, I think," Hermione answered, a little surprised that she'd asked. "He is not overly forthcoming with his emotional wellbeing, but I guess he is fine."

"Always a funny man, even as a boy. We went to school with him," Molly continued. "Didn't we Arthur?" Arthur just nodded. "Always so standoffish."

"Not much change, I believe," Hermione said.

"I always wondered if he was just like that or if his circumstances required it," Molly continued. "His father was quite a strong character. Lucius was always more circumspect. Not a very warm marriage either. Narcissa did not want to marry him. She rebelled quite severely, but her family threatened to disown her."

"No one wants to be around him," Ginny said. "He reminds me to that muggle fairytale, what was it called father, the one with the hunchback?"

"Oh yes, Quasimodo. What was it called,…yes the Hunchback of Notre Dame."

"And you're the beautiful Esmeralda," Ginny continued with a laugh. "Who he's kidnapped."

"Except Quasimodo was in love with Esmeralda. Not quite the same."

"Maybe it is," Ginny said with an even bigger laugh. "Maybe he is in love with you and has orchestrated this whole thing."

"That is so disturbing, its not even funny." George said. Hermione had to agree. Conceptually, it was a little funny though. Not that Lucius Malfoy and love were concepts that were even remotely possible to join. But then he hadn't left her behind the previous day when they were flooing home. He'd insisted they travel together rather than leaving her behind. Maybe he saw her as completely incapable of defending herself. Equally he wanted her to be defended. His protection seemed to stretch to her as well as Oscar.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The days dragged on in a similar fashion as the day before, and Hermione was getting more and more despondent. This couldn't be her life, stuck in this large house with no one to talk to, and nothing to look forwards to other than the occasional visit to the Burrow. She felt like she was going stir crazy. She swung wildly from being extremely angry at Lucius to feeling sorry for him. He was after all stuck in the same situation, except his was permanent. She would win her court case and she would be rid of him, he could potter around in this awful house all on his own.

She started finding him in Oscar's room more often in the morning, watching him sleep. It annoyed her, she felt like he was intruding on her child and family life. She wasn't quite ready to recognise that he had a place in Oscar's life or that he occasionally had a place in her thoughts. She always thought he'd deserved the treatment he was getting by the wizard world, but Molly had informed her that his life had been pretty miserable before. Maybe not a term he would use, but from her perspective, there was nothing remotely fun about his life. She was damned if she was going to let him push that on Oscar.

She had to sort this court case. She informed him shortly after ten in the morning that she was heading to the Ministry that day and that she needed some time alone with Percy. He would just have to wait outside.

When they were ready to go, she handed Oscar to Lucius and floo'd ahead of them. They'd decided to use the floo at the Leaky Cauldron as she wanted to drop off a book she had borrowed from George on the way. She didn't have money to buy books anymore and had to content herself with borrowing books. The Malfoy library was spectacular, but she refused to use it on principle.

Hermione arrived in the bustling alley and waited for Lucius to arrive after her with Oscar. Again she wondered at the extent of his skills. His magical abilities were often noted, but no one knew how good he was. He tended to keep that to himself, possibly a good strategy when you are constantly under attack. It served you that your enemy didn't know your skills or the extent of them. That uncertainty probably kept him safe now because there were more than a few people who wanted him dead. She might not be on the very top of that list, but near it, if it wasn't for the reason that she now needed him.

"Hermione, it's so good to see you. How have you been? I haven't seen you for ages," Parvati said and proceeded to hug her. "Is this your boy, he's getting so big." She stroked his blond hair and snuck a quick uncomfortable look the tall black clad man standing next to her. Parvati smiled uncomfortably. Hermione realised that the girl she'd known so well at school wondered if it was his child. Like she would sleep with Lucius Malfoy, Hermione wanted to scream.

She hadn't actually acknowledged to anyone who'd child Oscar was, but the hair narrowed down the possibilities quite dramatically.

Parvati shifted uncomfortably. "You should come around for tea some time."

"That sounds nice, maybe later when things aren't so … complicated." Hermione knew Parvati would lose it if she came to tea with her protector who incidentally was potentially the least liked person in the world. "You could always come around to Malfoy Manor some time." There would actually be little chance that Lucius would be anywhere around in such a situation, but the look on Parvati's face indicated that she thought it was an horrific idea.

"Sure," Parvati said in the same way that an idea is 'interesting'. "I have to run, I'm meeting my sister." Parvati snuck another quick look at the stoic man to her side and gave a tight smile before rushing off.

Hermione felt her insides shrink. She was a complete social reject, lugging the awful wizard around everywhere she went.

"God, I hate you," she said. He didn't respond, he didn't do anything, just waited for her to move ahead. "Have you ever thought about not being so completely awful?

"I can't control what other people think and I don't pander to some illogical sensibilities."

"Illogical sensibilities?" she challenged. "You're completely detested by everyone."

"Oscar doesn't detest me," Lucius finally said. It was something she'd expected him to say. Of course Oscar didn't hate him; he thought every person in existence was endlessly fascinating as a typical three year old did.

"He will grow to. Doesn't everyone?" It was a cruel thing to say, but she was angry. She started walking more briskly, she wanted no more funny looks from people who wondered at the relationship between her and Lucius, and the curious shade of her son's hair.

When she got to Percy's office, she reiterated to Lucius that he would have to wait outside. There were a few desks of secretaries, and Hermione was sure the women would love to keep him company. Well, he was their problem for a few minutes anyway.

She closed the door behind her and sat down in a chair in front of Percy's desk. Percy started talking about approach tactics. Hermione listened along, Percy really didn't want much input from her, he just talked on and on. Oscar was getting a bit squirmy and had set his eyes on a snow globe on Percy's desk, and Hermione had to struggle to keep it out of his hands.

She then heard the unmistakable sound of a hex hitting something. Percy obvious didn't, he just kept talking. Hermione turned around, but there was nothing else. She wondered if she'd imagined it. Maybe having Lucius around all the time made her paranoid. Then there was another sound, closer this time and a scream. Percy noticed too and stopped his relentless speech. He stood up and walked toward the door, swinging to open forcefully.

Hermione grabbed Oscar close and he noticed the change in tension. Hexes were flying outside Percy's office, and they were going in both direction. Percy ran back into his office and pushed a button one the far side of the desk.

"We are being attacked," he said. "Stay here."

Hermione grabbed her wand tightly in her hand. She could hear hexes flying but couldn't see anything. Then someone leaped into the room, throwing hexes at Percy who was doing his best to deflect them. Hermione shot a hex at the man and took him by surprise, but another man had joined him in Percy's office and they were battling two intruders. Very skilled intruders.

"Lucius!" she screamed, but no one else came through the door. There was still frantic activity out there as well. Percy was doing his best throwing hexes, trying to take cover behind a chair. Hermione had retreated to a corner behind Percy's desk. She had Oscar behind her, trying to contain him in the small space of the corner while she tried desperately tried to fend off these men.

She got a brief look at Lucius through the door; he was fighting more than one person by the look of it. He was hit by a hex and flew back in the air; she could see the impact on him hitting the wall on the other side. He would be injured if not dead. Percy also took a hit and dropped to the floor with a moan. Hermione was left on her own now with a Death Eater advancing, who was joined by three more slinking through the door like serpents.

She didn't know where to keep her wand trained. If she focused in on one, the other two would have access to her, but she had no choice, she started throwing hexes at the figures in front of her, but they were too skilled. They deflected her hexes too easily. These people were trained my Voldemort to fight, she just couldn't compete.

She tried apparating, but the dampening field around the Ministry made it ineffective. She was running out of time, and she had nothing. She crouched down and turned to protect Oscar. This was it, she was toast.

An opposing hex flew and it drew a barrage of attacks from the men who were advancing on her. She opened her eyes and saw Lucius taking them on. He dispatched one of them and fought the remaining two.

If Hermione hadn't been scared out of her brains, she would have appreciated more how fluid his fighting was. He outmanoeuvred the two remaining men, sending one flying through the wall leaving a great big hole. The last man tried to deflect Lucius' advance and turned his attention back to Hermione. She saw it is his eyes, the acceptance that he was not going to make it, but he could take her with him.

Hermione cast up a shield just in time to deflect the sizzling hex. Lucius got him in the side and he dropped completely unconscious to the floor. Hermione's ears were ringing with the silence. Lucius stepped towards her and held his arm out to her. She grabbed Oscar around the waist and stepped into the protection of Lucius' arms, feeling his cloak wrap around her in the process.

She felt safe. From being sure her death was imminent, she felt safe. She clung to the solidness of his form, unable to even contemplate stepping away. Lucius held his wand out waiting to see if anyone else came into the room. It was deathly quiet for a few moments. Hermione could hear nothing but her heart pumping blood through her ears. She looked up at the complete look of intense focus on Lucius' face as he waited for someone to come through the door. She should be helping but her wand was around Lucius' back as she used their bodies to protect Oscar.

Lucius tensed further if that was possible as they heard running footsteps. The first Auror leaped into the room, wand at the ready. She felt Lucius relax slightly at the sight of the man. Several more followed, training their wands on the unconscious intruders.

"Percy," Hermione called.

"Not now," Lucius said and tightened his arm around her. Lucius started walking out the door and she couldn't do anything.

"We have to help him," Hermione pleaded.

"There are people here much more capable," he said and almost carried her into an elevator. It zipped them away to the lobby. Lucius brought his wand in flush to his cloak, but he didn't put it away. They walked briskly to the floo.

Oscar started crying the second they got home. Hermione took him upstairs and tried to comfort him. After a few minutes, he calmed down, helped along by an elf bringing a bowl of ice cream. Once he was fine, then Hermione retreated to the bathroom where she quietly sobbed so he wouldn't notice.

She stayed in there for twenty minutes while she composed herself, and until she remembered Percy. His unconscious form invaded her mind bringing back the tension that she'd just tried to relieve. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the fireplace in the next room, where she reached the Burrow.

The Burrow kitchen was empty, she kept calling until Ron came into view.

"Is Percy alright?" she asked.

"He's coming around," Ron said. "A bit groggy, but hard to tell on account of him being a git and all." If Ron was joking about it, it couldn't be that bad.

"I feel so awful, he was defending me and Oscar."

"And did a pretty bang up job from what I hear."

"He did pretty good. He was fighting several of them at once."

"I'm never going to hear the end of it now, how fantastic he was in a duel with several Death Eater."

"Well, he deserves a bit of bragging for this one."

"Is Oscar ok?"

"He's a bit shook up, but he's ok. Nothing ice-cream can't sooth, apparently."

"I generally feel the same way. What about the Mr. Grumpy? I heard he took some really bad ones. Quite a fighter I hear. You wouldn't think it being all ponsy, but he's definitely someone to contend with a wand. Bit of an old battle axe, ay. Didn't think he had it in him."

"I haven't seen him since we got back," she said. She hadn't thought about Lucius at all. She hadn't realised he'd been injured. "I have to go."

"Alright," Ron said. "Take care. We'll find these people, Mione, and we'll stop them for good."

Hermione nodded then smiled as much as her tiredness would let her. She ended the connection and sat back. Lucius had saved her life, there was not ifs, buts or maybes about it. She would be dead right now if it wasn't for him, probably Oscar too.

She knew she needed to go check on him, she just didn't know what to say.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione walked to Lucius' bedroom. She had never been inside, but she knew where it was. She hadn't been told, but somehow she just knew where it was. The door was slightly open. She knocked softly on the door and called his name. There wasn't an answer so she peaked inside, calling his name again.

The room was both as she expected and not at the same time. It was dark and masculine, but also relatively bare. Nothing was out of place, like it was a show room. With the exception of his cloak which was draped over the back of a chair. There were flowers in a vase, which she was pretty sure had not been placed there by him. She had never seen him gardening. The elves must be putting flowers in his room. Not something she'd expected.

"Lucius?" she called again.

"I am currently indisposed, Miss Granger. Whatever it is, it can wait." He was inside the bathroom, she could see dark marble inside the doorway to the bathroom and a soiled white shirt on the floor. The light was brighter in there.

"You're injured," she said. "I've come to check on you."

"I am still breathing," he said. "You can rest assured." His voice sounded tight. Tighter than normal. He was in pain.

"I can help." He didn't say anything and Hermione took it as an invitation. She stepped into the bathroom, where he was standing by the sink with his top half bare. There was a metallic smell, blood smell with more. A singed smell as well. The smell that accompanied a hex that makes contact with flesh. She saw soiled linen on the sink surface.

"I don't need help," he stated. Hermione didn't believe him. He had waited until she was there to say so. He really wouldn't have waited and let her see her in this state if he didn't need help. His pride just wouldn't let him accept help. "You should leave."

"You are injured. I am going to see to your state whether you like it or not." She stepped around to his other side where a large hex mark covered his side. It was raw and weeping. He was trying to clean it in preparation for the ointment pot he had on the sink.

Hermione took the strip of linen off him and pressed it to his side. Pressure was needed to make the weeping stop. He didn't say anything but only a slight tensing in him gave away the pain he felt. It would have hurt incredibly, but he refused to show it. Just like he didn't show most feelings or emotions. The same stoic response as when people spat at him on the streets.

She dabbed the wound some more, then holding it is place putting pressure on it. She also noticed that this was not his first wound, he had scars on his back and on his front from what she could see in the mirror. They were faded with time and blended in with his fair skin, but now that she looked he was covered with scars.

The picture of himself that he presented was so clean, neat and tidy. His hair was neat even now that his hung down his shoulders, not one strand out of place. He had even lulled her at times with his quiet life and academic pursuits, but his skin told a different story. He was used to fighting and he'd been doing it for a long time. The scars of the damage he had wreaked on this community were there on his skin.

She pressed the cloth a little harder to his side and felt the infinitesimal change in tension. She wanted to drop the linen and scrape his wound with her nails. She wondered if that would hurt enough to make him acknowledge it. But then he had also saved her and she was struggling reconciling her gratitude and her hatred, because there was that point today when he'd come and she'd felt safe. He had brought her back from the absolute edge and she had clung to him.

"We almost died today," she said. Her voice was steadier then she felt. Anger was burning in her consuming everything else. He didn't respond, but she got his attention through the mirror. "Oscar doesn't deserve this, neither do I."

"He is my grandson," Lucius said.

"You can't be so cold that you would willingly do this to him, put him at risk like this." She saw something flit through his eyes before it was gone. "We almost died today."

"I will take care of it," he said quietly and calmly like he was talking about something inconsequential like vermin in the garden.

"You must know that this situation in untenable, you can't raise a child like this."

"I'm afraid the milk is spilled, Miss Granger. The danger will be just as great if you were living elsewhere, much graver in fact. While you are here, I can protect you."

"And you think this it is acceptable that you have done this to us?"

"I didn't do this," he said a bit more sharply. "I didn't know Bellatrix was to be resurrected. I would not have let it happen if I knew."

"But you wouldn't have changed forcing us here if you had."

"What does it matter?"

Hermione didn't exactly know why, but it did matter.

"How can I trust my son with someone who would willingly put him at risk?"

"I am not willingly putting him at risk," he said with more force. "You forget, but I know the consequences of putting one's child at risk. It is not an outcome I want to repeat."

"As much as I despise your son, he wasn't responsible for his fate. He was a child when it was handed out to him. How can I trust my son with you when you have already shown that you would put him at risk? You did so when you brought us here."

"If I had known it would turn out like this, I would have perhaps done thing differently."

Hermione wasn't sure why she'd needed to hear him to say that, but she had. She needed him to acknowledge the risk he'd put them in. She needed him to acknowledge that it mattered. Maybe because he wouldn't be an absolute monster if he did. Judging from the state of his skin and his actions in imposing his will on them, she wasn't entirely sure that he wasn't.

The wound had stopped weeping and she put the linen down as she picked up the ointment. She started spreading it over the wound with her finger. He wasn't making any movements or sounds as she stroked the raw skin. She wondered who helped him with these other wounds. From the sounds of it, it hadn't been his wife. She suspected that it hadn't been anyone, that he hid his vulnerability. Even now, he wasn't showing any vulnerability, he had just let her spread ointment on an awkwardly placed wound. And he had admitted that his actions were not as completely self-serving as he had earlier alluded to, although maybe she was just choosing to believe so. How could she have been so relieved and grateful to him earlier if he'd had absolutely no regard for the danger he had placed them in?

His wound was now shiny with ointment. She grabbed the roll of bandages off the sink and placed the edge of it along his warm back. She rolled it around his waist and he lifted his arms up to let her. The sheer logistics of it made it more intimate than she was comfortable with, particularly in light of the concept that if he may not be a complete monster. Then what was he? A man. Not something she was willing to acknowledge. Thinking of him in those terms was every kind of wrong.

As much as she hated it, even if he was the ultimate cause of their predicament, he was also the only true defence she had from the danger that threatened her and Oscar. There was a part of her that needed to trust him, and in order for her to do that, he couldn't be a complete monster. Something about him was so ordinary, he studied ancient artefacts for academic purposes, read books by a fire, but his skin and his fighting abilities told a whole different story. She couldn't quite get her head to reconcile it, but as angry and unwilling as she was about their situation, it didn't change the fact that he was her problem now. This scared, unloved and unpleasant man, who tended to exist in either extreme reservation or violence.

The white bandage covered his waist and Hermione stuck the other end on with a spell. He would have to sleep with it on, on his other side. She wondered if he would take anything for the pain, but she suspected that he wouldn't. Maybe he also acknowledged that he deserved the pain.

"Thank you," he said.

Hermione nodded and left without another word. She had an instinct to get a clean shirt for him, but she dismissed it. She didn't even know where he kept his shirts and she wanted to keep it that way. Seeing what he looked like without one on was more than she wanted to know in the first place.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was quiet for a few days. They didn't leave the house, and no one came to visit. She got a note from Arthur saying they were chasing a lead, but not much else. She felt so helpless, stuck in this house.

Lucius returned to his normal routine. Hermione noticed the stiffness when he moved. He was still in pain from his injury, not that he ever mentioned it.

It was a particularly bleak day. The weather was awful and she just wanted to watch some news. Actually anything would do. Any stimuli from the outside world. There was no TV in the house and she wasn't even sure there would be reception even if she could even get one. She could well imagine that the Malfoys and their surrounding magical forest would be just too awkward to allow something normal like TV reception. All she had was the Daily Prophet and its lies and understatements were just grating. It was also so disturbingly insular. Not a reminder she wanted right then. The loneliness and despair at her situation was making her desperate.

"How can you not see the outside world?" she accused as he sat at a desk in the library. Hermione had relented and starting reading some of the books in the library. It was just too good to stay away. There were books there that likely didn't exist anywhere else. There were also books that would not even be allowed in the restricted sections in Hogwarts. She wasn't particularly interested in those books.

"You may not have noticed, but the outside world in not very interested in seeing me," he said in his arrogant drawl. It annoyed her. Everything annoyed her today. She was bored beyond reason.

"So now you're stuck in this house for the rest of your life," she said. "And you have taken us hostage."

"I believe we discussed the merits and unfortunate resultation of the current situation already."

"How can you be so blasé about it?"

"Because I have no choice, and neither do you."

"I'm twenty one; I can't be stuck in this house like this. What am I supposed to do? Your actions brought you here, this is your punishment. You might have gotten out of Azkaban, but the wizard world is never going to forgive you. I'm stuck here and I don't deserve to be, I'm twenty-one." She needed to tell him how she was feeling, these thoughts had been stewing inside her and he was the only person there. He was the only person she could talk to. The elves didn't really want to interact with her in any meaningful way, and Oscar was too young. She wanted Oscar to believe that the world was great and all was as it should be. He had seen too much already, she didn't want him to perceive any strife in the household.

"I should be going on dates. I should be having sex!" she said it to shock him. "I should be having fun with people my age. What normal people do."

"I am aware of the detriment to you, Miss Granger. You remind me on a fairly frequent basis. You could always bring persons here if you are certain of their identity," he said. "You would have to be careful; Bellatrix is not be past using Polyjuice potion to get into the Manor. The only way in is for you to bring her. She would definitely target someone you are bringing here."

"So, I date someone and put them at risk for being murdered by some nutter."

"Unfortunately," he confirmed.

"It's alright for you, you've actually gained out of this. You have now have a child and a companion in your exile. What about me? I've lost my freedom, my place, my job, and my friends. How long will this take?"

"Believe me Miss Granger, this is far from ideal for me as well. Have no illusions, you are far from the ideal mother for my grandchild. The fact that my grandchild is a halfblood is not something that I revel in."

"You are still a supremist pig. All the trouble you've cause and you still believe in your stupid ideals. You've sold both your son and your wife to it. You're basically a living ghost yourself. At what point do you think you have sacrificed enough?"

"For your information, I never sacrificed Draco for ideals. You clearly don't understand me well. Let's not be delusional about the issues either, it is your blood that poses the danger to us, to yourself and most importantly to Oscar. He is the only remnant of Bellatrix's bloodline too and she had obviously chosen that the Black family should cease than to tolerate the insult."

"Oscar is not an insult!" Hermione yelled.

"He is seen that way by some."

"What is wrong with you people? He is an innocent boy."

"I am doing what I can," Lucius stated. He remained cool as she was increasingly getting agitated. She could see that anger was burning under the surface. She was provoking him, but she didn't care. "What is it exactly that you want from me? We seem to be having the same conversation over and over."

"I need you to recognise that damage you have done to our lives. Not just the fact that Oscar is in danger, which is just unforgivable, but also to my life. You treat my life like it doesn't matter." There she had said it. It was the central theme in her relationship with this man from the point they had met when she was twelve. She wanted him to argue with her, to deny it.

"In the scheme of things, Miss Granger, it is not my overarching concern."

"You're a bastard."

"Oscar's future and well-being is the driving factor, your well-being is merely consequential. It is not my intention to make you suffer; I do not wish suffering on you."

"But you dismiss my needs."

"I do not," he said. "If it's in my power to provide for you I will."

"What is that supposed to mean? How exactly are you providing for me? I am practically a prisoner here, stuck here for god knows how long. What about a life, can you give me a life? A life someone in their early twenties should have."

He looked down; she could see his jaw working.

"If it's in my power to provide, I will," he repeated. Hermione didn't understand what he was saying. How could he possibly provide for her beyond just food and shelter? What could he possibly provide? Companionship? Did he mean that they could be friends? So unlikely it wasn't even funny. Or what? He couldn't possibly mean that he could provide for her on a more physical level?

Hermione got an instant reaction when the thought occurred to her. Nausea turned her stomach. Like that was even possible. No, she must have been construing that. He couldn't possibly be suggesting that he would. Anger suffused her.

"What? You'd martyr yourself by taking care of my needs," she spat bitterly. "How very noble. Actually, I don't know if I can be insulted more. You are categorically incapable of taking care of me, on any level." She shot out of the library; she couldn't take being there for another second.

He hadn't actually said it, but she felt the implication was there. It had been so far removed from her realm of possibility; it couldn't have been more shocking. Maybe she was wrong and had just misunderstood. Surely someone like him could not even contemplate touching someone like her; she would have thought her blood status would plain make it an impossibility. That would mean that he really would martyr himself to even touch her.

And she had never even considered him in that way. He was completely asexual as far as she was concerned. His behaviour seemed to correlate with that. He didn't go anywhere, no one came here. He'd been in Azkaban for years. There was no chance of him marrying again, no one would have him. Anyone stupid enough to even consider it, even for the possibility of living in this Manor, would be consigning themselves to exile and a hermit's existence. No one was stupid enough for that. There just weren't people that desperate around.

If there wasn't the possibility of her reversing his custody of Oscar, she would be stuck here too. At least until Oscar went to Hogwarts. That would be eight years. It sounded like an eternity. She would almost be thirty by that time. If the Bellatrix situation got sorted, she could at least go on dates, she might not be able to carry on a normal relationship if the person wasn't willing to live here. She came with some extreme amount of baggage. Maybe too much for anyone to tolerate.

If they didn't get Bellatrix soon, she was stuck here, with nothing but her three year old son and a pureblood fascist to keep her sane. The prospects didn't look promising.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Why do you do the same things every day? You're like clockwork," Hermione said when she entered the library and found Lucius studying his artefacts.

"What would you suggest I do with my time?"

"I don't know, something exciting. Travel maybe," she said with a shrug. It was creepy knowing where he was at every moment. He literally was predictable. The idea of him being somewhere else was appealing.

"I cannot leave," he said. "You two require protection. The wards around this house are strong, but they would grow weaker over time and if it should happen that they can break in, I need to be here."

"Come on, you would be no different if Bellatrix was still dead and buried, would you?"

"Probably not."

Hermione considered him for a minute. His life was so boring, so constrained with schedule and process. That amount of discipline would make sense for a very neurotic person who needed structure to cling to, but he wasn't neurotic.

"What do you want out of life?"

"Must we discuss this?" he said tersely.

"What would you have us discuss?"

"Oscar. As you have so well eluded to before, there is nothing else for us to discuss."

"Alright then," she said. "You should play with him."

"Play? I don't know what you are referring to."

"You watch him play, for hours, but you never play with him."

"I am not a child."

"Not entirely sure you ever were," Hermione said under her breath. "He would appreciate the effort. He needs people that interact with him on his level. He doesn't have a kindergarten to go to anymore and he needs to play. And not just with me." She could tell that he was uncomfortable with the discussion. She couldn't quite imagine him playing and she was pretty sure he felt the same way. It might do him good though, to loosen up somewhat.

She was still really disturbed by the thoughts of a few days earlier, the thoughts that suggested that there would be a more intimate relationship between them. It was still a very disturbing thought. She had just dismissed it out of her head as soon as it presented itself. It was just wrong.

It wasn't as he was ugly, he was an attractive man. It had always bothered her before that he seemed to be well aware of that fact. She didn't see that same self-awareness anymore. Maybe the fact that he had been bitch-slapped by society in the most brutal way had taken some of that away. Maybe it wasn't that important to him now. There was no one to be pretty for anymore. He still did his grooming to a high standard, but that spark of arrogance that had been his calling card, wasn't the same. It had been the defining streak in his character and it was gone. There was also the issue of losing his family. From the sounds of it, the relationship with his wife was unlikely to be a deep wound, but the loss of Draco would likely be much deeper. Hermione knew how she feel about Oscar and if she lost him, she would lose her will to live. Maybe that was at the root of Lucius' pathological adherence to him schedule.

If you had asked her a few years ago if he was capable of feeling deeply at all, she would have laughed, but there was no doubt there was misery there underneath the polished exterior. It clung to him if you looked long enough. There were also a great number of people who felt it was exactly what he deserved, and had trouble arguing it.

He would never complain, exactly as he would never complain about that wound on his side.

"How is your wound?" she asked.

"Fine."

She wasn't sure she believed him, he lied about such things. A part of her wanted to demand that he show her, but she didn't. Not only was his pain nothing that should technically bother her, she also didn't want to see him with his clothes off. It just brought things back that strange discussion/insinuation they'd had. The whole laughable idea that they could… Because there was no one else here, and she did not want whatever physical frustrations she felt to see a potential outlet.

"We could have a muggle doctor take a look at it," she suggested. Lucius looked apoplectic. "They do know how to heal wounds, and for once you might be treated by someone who doesn't want to cause you even more pain." If they went to St Mungos, there would be a good chance that he would be seen by someone who blamed the war and all the pain of it on him. He was the perfect scape goat.

"I am not quite in such dire straits."

"Aren't you?" Hermione said. She was referring to more than just his wound and she believed he knew it too. Not that he would ever imply that anything was amiss in his life or otherwise.

Hermione watched as Oscar played at Lucius' feet. He was playing with a truck. She knew that Lucius didn't approve of such toys, but he hadn't said anything either. He watched Oscar play, but made no attempts to join in. Hermione guessed that he wanted to but didn't know how or could not let himself.

One of the elves appeared at the door.

"A missive," he said in his squeaky voice.

"Thank you, Felt," Hermione said as the little creature delivered the letter to her. "Why is he called Felt, it is a strange name."

"I don't know, Draco named him." It was jarring hearing of Draco as a living breathing person. She actually didn't think about him that much anymore, only in the context of Lucius and his emotional state.

It was a strange green letter; Hermione had never seen one like it before.

"It is the ruling from the Wizengamot." Lucius said.

"How do you know?"

"Their letters are quite distinct."

Hermione turned the letter over. There was a wax mark with the Wizengamot stamp on it. "We weren't even there, how can they have ruled already?"

"You were never going to be there," Lucius said. "They have considered your petition and they have ruled." Hermione held the letter in her hand. She had a feeling of dread. This was not how she had expected things to go. Thinking back on it, it wasn't that anyone had told her it would be different, she had just assumed. "They have ruled in my favour," Lucius said quietly,

"You don't know that," she shot back.

"It is extremely unlikely that will have ruled any other way."

"Your importance is not what it used to be, in case you haven't noticed."

"It isn't about their views on me personally. They enforce the conventions and family allegiances are very important."

She watched him for a moment. She didn't want to confront the contents of the letter. She hated it, but she had learnt that Lucius was invariably right. But this was too important for him to be right. This was their future.

She opened the letter and read through it, having to focus to keep herself from racing ahead. It took her a while because their language wasn't straight forwards, but they had essentially given Oscar's guardianship to Lucius. Hermione felt her heart stop.

"This is wrong," she declared. She felt her heart racing. She shot him a look of complete fury, but she didn't say anything because Oscar was in the room and she didn't want him to pick up on her fury. Her hands were shaking as she walked around the room trying to make her thoughts focus.

"How could they do this?" she finally said when she was calm enough.

"Because they always rule in favour of continuity and although they may not have a good opinion of me personally, their highest point of loyalty is always the preservation of the families."

"That doesn't overrule everything," she hissed trying to keep her cool. "I don't accept this."

"You have no choice."

"The magical world is tiny and I could choose to leave it."

"No you can't," he said. "This is my grandchild and he belongs with me. As much as you don't like it, it is the case and I have the right to enforce it."

"You're a swine."

"Language, Miss Granger," Lucius warned.

"I am going to appeal."

"You are wasting your time. They will rule in my favour again. I know you like to believe that all is just and fair, but their protection of the families is very real. You must realise this by now. The circumstances of your birth will always mean a mark against you in this society, as it will in the Wizengamot."

"That's completely unjust. You can't rule based on how someone was born. How can they rule be so completely slanted?"

"Because they are enforcing their values, and surely you know that those values were not in your favour."

"You mean fairness, merit and impartiality. Are you saying those are not important values?"

"I am saying that they value continuity more."

"Maybe that is why this society fails to progress," Hermione said.

"Which is their aim."

"You can't just stagnate."

"Of course you can, we have been living like this for over a thousand years."

"To the benefit of some in society over others."

"As is the way."

"It's not right, and it's not right what they have done to me. They have condemned me to a life I don't want, a life I would not choose in a million years. That is not justice in anyone's book."

"From their perspective, they are enforcing Oscar's right to his family and its traditions. They see you as the rogue element in this equation, the one who seeks to deprive him of his inheritance."

"There are no official ties between our families," Hermione argued. "I was never in a relationship with Draco, we weren't married. We weren't even on speaking terms. This was a link that was never meant to be."

"Except that Oscar is a Malfoy and he has been claimed as such."

"Then un-claim him!"

"Do you seriously think there is any possibility that I would undo the continuation of my family? You obviously have no understanding of me whatsoever. Let me inform you in no uncertain terms, that is never going to happen. As much as I empathise with your situation, it is not going to change, so just get used to it."

Hermione wanted to hit him, but she couldn't. She was so angry. It was just not right that she could be forced to stay here, into an existence she didn't want. Wasn't the point of justice to protect people from being imposed upon? Obviously not wizard justice, she thought bitterly. She just wanted to take Oscar and run, but she also knew that Bellatrix was out there waiting for the opportunity.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione didn't speak to Lucius for days. Percy sent his condolences by owl and she ignored him. She was too angry with him for failing her on such an important thing. She was angry with the wizard community in general. She lost faith in the wizard world completely.

She could see the point Lucius made that Oscar did deserve to know of his inheritance, but she wasn't a child, she could be trusted with the education of her own child. When he was eleven, he could choose whether he wanted to go to Hogwarts or not. It was true though, if it wasn't being imposed on her, she would deny his Malfoy heritage completely. He certainly didn't need it or Lucius' insular views on the world. Oscar would be better off without it.

For being such a traditional society, it was just unfortunately in this particular case that they didn't stick doggedly to legitimacy. She wondered how different Lucius' attitude would be if things were different. If Draco was alive and married, they would likely deny Oscar's existence to the end of time. How could it possibly be that their rights are so vehemently enforced in one situation when they would be so uninterested if the circumstances had been different.

Hermione felt wounded, she felt that her interested had been dismissed and it hurt to be considered less important than Lucius, particularly as she had done nothing to deserve their disregard, while he had done so much.

She didn't want to think about the future, it just hurt thinking about. She had left Oscar to have his afternoon nap in the garden for a bit where they had been kicking a ball around for a bit until he'd gotten sleepy. There was a little boy and two elves asleep on a blanket under a tree. They looked incredibly cute. No matter how impossible her situation got, she could just watch her boy sleep and it would all just slip from her mind, replaced by warm fuzzies instantaneously.

She walked past Lucius' study and he wasn't there doing paperwork like he always did. Hermione stopped and considered the sight of Lucius absence. That was very unusual and it made her wonder what he was up to. Something out of the ordinary must be afoot.

"Felt?" she called and the elf soon appeared.

"Has someone come to visit today?"

"No, Miss."

"Has Lucius gone out?"

"No, Miss."

"Where is he?"

"He is still in his bedroom."

"In his room?" Hermione had never heard of him being in his room during the day. "When did he retreat to his room?"

"He didn't come out this morning."

"Did anyone check on him?"

"We are not allowed to go into his room," Felt said and then bowed before retreating back down the hall.'

Lucius hadn't come out of his room all day. He didn't sleep in, ever. Something was wrong. She had a moment of indecision, but then she knew she had to go check on him. Maybe the wound he had was worse than she thought. Why hadn't he said anything? What is this stupid thing about keeping everything to himself? She suspected he would be sitting in his study, stiff and reserved if he could, no matter what pain he was in. If he wasn't it must be serious.

She knocked on his door, but didn't get an answer. She knocked again and then tried the handle. It wasn't locked. It was dark inside and there was a strange metallic smell. This was not a smell she was used to, or could place.

She stepped inside calling his name. She could see a form in bed. He was still in bed. This wasn't good. She could only see the lower half of him under a sheet; the rest was obscured by a curtain.

"Lucius," she repeated, but he didn't move. She stepped closer to the bed. He was clearly unwell, he was paler than usual and there was an unhealthy tinge to his tone. His skin was slick with sweat and his hair was sticking to the skin around his neck.

He was breathing, so he was alive.

"Lucius," she called out in a stronger voice. He moved his head a bit at the sound, but nothing more. He was unconscious. Maybe his wound had gone septic. She sat down next to him and undid his shirt so she could have a look. She could feel the heat from him even through the material. He had a very high fever.

The wound was red, but there was nothing to indicate that is had gotten overly inflamed. It looked like it was healing. Whatever was going on with him, it wasn't the wound as far as she could see.

"Felt!" she called and the elf appeared by the door to Lucius' bedroom, still not wanting to break its masters demand that they stay out of this room. "Call a doctor, he needs attention." The elf disappeared and the room was quiet. She could hear Lucius' breath and it was shallow. The heat and the paleness of his skin didn't correspond. She walked swiftly to the bathroom and wet a small towel. She returned and placed it on his chest. He reacted slightly to the coldness of the towel, but still didn't regain consciousness.

It was strange seeing him so undone. He was normally perfectly presented, even when she helped him dress the wound, every other part of him was perfect. It was like seeing a behind the perfect exterior he presented, seeing that there was a real flesh and blood creature underneath, but now he was completely stripped of that exterior that protected him. It was a bit disconcerting seeing him in this state.

"Oh, that is not a good smell," a voice drew her attention to the door.

"I noticed a smell," Hermione said.

"That's poison, it is," the man with thick glasses said. "Doctor Horridge. I was going to ask what the problem was, but I think I have some idea."

"Do you? What is it?"

"Trouble, I'm afraid. He's been poisoned and by someone who knows that they're doing. Don't see many cases like this," the man said and moved closer. "Oh." he said when he was at the bed. "That is Lucius Malfoy."

"You can't refuse to treat him," she stated.

"I'm not sure it would do any good even if I did."

"You're going to try your best," Hermione demanded.

"There isn't much I can do. There is no antidote. This is Elnerstres extract. It is rare, but very lethal and it has no recourse. No smell, no taste. Completely undetectable. The perfect poison if you mean someone serious harm."

"Are you saying he is going to die?" Hermione said incredulously. She looked back at Lucius, she hadn't realised it was that serious. He was dying.

"There is a good chance. It is different for everyone with this poison, he will either live or die, it depends more on his body and constitution, but the prognosis is not good. His body will either clear it or it won't. I can give him some strengthening potions that might help, but beyond that there is nothing I can do."

"Do it," Hermione said and watched as the doctor opened his bag and started withdrawing ingredients from small jars strapped to the sides of the bag. He started mixing potions. Hermione returned her attention to Lucius who had now heated up the towel to his own temperature. Hermione took it to the bathroom and ran fresh cold water on it.

The doctor was about to pour potions in Lucius' mouth and Hermione felt the urge to stop him, but she suppressed the urge. For a moment, she wondered if this man would take the opportunity to hurt Lucius. Many would in his situation, but he was in such a bad state, she had to risk it. Logically she knew that the metallic smell in the room was a bad thing. Then it occurred to her that there was poison somewhere in the house. Oscar would wake up soon.

She ran out the room and called for Felt.

"Lucius has been poisoned," she said.

"Poisoned?" the elf said with fear.

"Something has poisoned him."

"What did he eat yesterday?"

"The same as you. We all ate the same. We didn't poison the master."

"I know you didn't," Hermione said trying to calm the fearful elf. "But there must have been something he did differently." The elf was thinking and he was mumbling in a way that Hermione couldn't make out.

"The master had new brandy."

"Where did it come from?"

"It is delivered like it always is."

"How much?"

"Two cases came a few days ago. He tried the first last night."

"I think it is poisoned. Show me." She followed the elf down to Lucius' study where a newly opened brandy bottle sat on a silver tray. Hermione made the whole flask disappear. They then went down to the cellar and did the same with the cases. She disintegrated every bottle of alcohol down there. If they had no way of checking that it was poisoned, they couldn't take any chances. She queried the elf to see if there was anything else that had come into the house lately, but other than cleaning products, there was nothing. She quickly saw to Oscar before returning to Lucius' room.

There was no change in him when she got back. The doctor was packing up his things.

"Five millilitres of this potion every hour would help him, but it is all I can do. It's up to him to fight it off." The doctor moved to the door. "You can ask the elves to administer it. They can usually be trusted. I am afraid I have another patient. " Hermione suspected he was lying, but if there was nothing he could do, he might as well leave. She did believe that the man wasn't lying about being able treat him further. He might not like the patient, but he did the basics of his job.

"I am sorry for your troubles," he said quietly. "As I said, there is a good chance that this will not end well. I would advise you to say your farewells. We will know either way in the morning. Water will help too if you can get some in him. I have to go, I'm sorry."

The man left and Hermione returned to the bed where Lucius lay. There was nothing for her to do other than to just wait an hour. She wasn't going to leave this to elves to take care of like it was some annoying mess no one wanted to clear up. Now that the doctor was gone and she had sorted the source of the poison there was nothing to do other than wait. She could go see to Oscar again, but it felt wrong to leave Lucius on his own. She just had this feeling that he would die if she left. She didn't know if that was true, but it was how she felt. It would be sad to let someone die on their own.

He couldn't die, not now that Bellatrix was out there trying to kill them. For all the things that Hermione knew how to do, she wasn't a skilled fighter. She just didn't have the experience and the viciousness to fight Bellatrix. Her defensive spells just couldn't compete with what were essentially professional killers. It was disturbing that Lucius did. She didn't know a lot of the things he'd done to get so skilled, but she needed his skills. Even if the Wizengamot had ruled in her favour, she needed him. If he died, he was taking their hope with him. If he died, her only possible course would be to hide in the muggle world, but the Death Eaters were experts at ferreting out people hiding from them.

When an hour had passed, she poured the prescribed amount of potion in Lucius' mouth. She re-soaked the towel and placed it on his chest again. She magically stripped his sweat soaked shirt off his arms, exposing the dark mark on his arm in the process. It menacingly slithered around the inside of his lower arm.

Hermione just didn't understand how someone like him could join such a sinister organisation. One that had now turned on him, although it had turned on him a long time ago. It had taken his family, his reputation and blacked his name in the only community he knew. And now he was dying because of it. She knew that the wizard world would view this as divine justice. His death would be noted for a second then they would move on with the relief that they would never have to speak or deal with him again. It felt like a harsh thing sitting there watching him slip away.

She continued trying to cool him down and she fed him the potion every hour. Late into the night, she noticed that his eyes were open slightly.

"Lucius?" it sounded much louder in the quiet room than it should have. He slowly blinked and she knew that he was conscious again. She didn't know if it was a good sign or not. She knew full well that some poisons had stages of lucidity. She could go research it, but she wasn't sure she was better of knowing. It would have no bearing on the outcome.

"You've been poisoned," she said. "Your body is fighting it off. I am giving you this potion that is making it better." He blinked again. He actually trusted her. For all he knew she would be the one poisoning him, but he let her give him the potion. "You have to fight, Lucius. You can't die on us. We need you. There is no hope for us if you die."

He closed his eyes and slept. Hermione was exhausted and lay down on the bed as well. She tasked her wand to wake her in an hour.

A/N – Two chapters today. If you are interested, my second book, The Game, is loaded on Smashwords. Links on my profile page.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione woke having no idea of the time. She had stopped giving Lucius potions around eight in the morning. The doctor hadn't told her exactly when she could stop, but he did say something about Lucius either being alive or dead in the morning. She figured as he was still breathing, she could safely stop.

Lucius was still very pale. He was sleeping. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He was still very warm. He still had a fever, but he looked healthier somehow. The sickly pallor was gone.

She climbed out of the bed and looked back on him. She had removed his blanket so the cool air would combat his fever. It was still surreal seeing him in such a state. His hair was wild, covering part of his face and neck, pale strands on top of pale skin. This was not a state he wanted to be seen in, she thought. He was always so well presented, sporting a look of arrogance and disapproval. The arrogance hadn't been so apparent lately, partially because he didn't have much to be arrogant about, and also there was no one to see it other than her.

He never really sought her out or engaged with her. He wasn't rubbing her blood status in her face unless she pushed him. She wondered if he was trying to get along with her, or to make it easier for her by leaving her alone.

She also wondered about his veiled and understated offer. She still wasn't entirely sure it had been there, but she had picked up on it. It sat in the back of her mind. She tried to dismiss it, but it was there refusing to let go. It was so very far removed from how she saw him, and from how she saw a potential romantic partner.

It wasn't that he was ugly. He was a very attractive man, physically. She could see that clearly. Actually he was much more attractive, she thought, in this unpolished and vulnerable state. He was more real and she could see past the cool and disapproving exterior to the man underneath, whose hopes and dreams seemed to be resolutely secondary to the persona he portrays and the Malfoy identity that he is duty bound to uphold. None of the things that kept him apart and protected were in place now. He was just a flesh and blood man, exposed and helpless. The dark mark still slithered along his skin on his forearm, contrasting with the pale skin. If it wasn't such a horrid thing with even worse sentiments behind it, it would be beautiful.

All the things he had sacrificed over the years. His family, his freedom and his own good name. None which he surely ever intended. He'd spent years in prison. He'd spent even more in a cold and unhappy marriage. So cool and aloof, separated from all. She wondered when the last time was that someone had actually touched him. The thought made her frown for a minute. These were not thoughts she wanted to have, but they snuck in infecting her mind. If was so much easier when she could just dismiss him as this one dimensional bigot who brought nothing but misery unto the world. A person that she could dismiss as easily as everyone else had.

She had been so angry when he had taken her and Oscar hostage in his exile. She had been devastated that his harsh and decisive actions had largely been ignored by society. Now she wondered how much of his actions had been driven by his duty to the Malfoy name, and how much of it had been driven by his own loneliness. Oscar was the only option for having a person with some meaning in his life. In truth, it was the only option to have a person in his life. He would face endless loneliness without them. She couldn't image such a future stretching out in front of her.

If the roles had been reversed, she would probably have offered herself to him with such desperation it would leave no room for questioning her intentions. Yet his proposal had been so veiled and tentative, it was practically imperceptible. An offer that he, in his Malfoy persona, should never have even contemplated, which meant that he was acting against his duty.

He made a noise, then moved slightly. He wasn't quite awake but he pressed his dry lips together. He was thirsty. Hermione walked into the bathroom and poured a glass of water. She returned to his side and sat down.

"Drink," she said and held the glass to his lips. He tried to lift his head up, but failed. She had to do it for him. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and helped him. He drank slowly. His eyes were closed and she suspected that he was too weak to open them. He was a very sick man, but he had survived. Whatever the emotional vulnerabilities he hid inside him, he was physically strong. He was beating the poison.

"You will be fine," she said after he'd had enough. He'd lost all ability to hold his head up and the full weight of it came down on her hand. "Rest now." He turned his head to the side and was asleep within seconds. Hermione put the glass down and decided that she would check on Oscar.

Oscar was playing and he was glad to see her. He wanted to tell her all about a drawing he had made. She stroked his blond hair as she tried to tell her about his drawing of an elf. He had no idea that he had almost lost his official guardian tonight. From Oscar's standpoint, Lucius might represent more than just the way she saw him. Lucius was the link Oscar had with his father and that whole side of his family.

She then spent a few hours playing with him. Then down for a stroll around the garden. Oscar settled for a nap shortly after. She wished she could take him to the Burrow after his nap, but she didn't feel right leaving Lucius on his own in the state he was in.

She went to check on him. He was still asleep, but she was disturbed by a noise behind her. She turned to see Dr Horridge walking up the stairs.

"He's still alive then?" the man said. Hermione wondered if he was disappointed. She suspected he was not overly invested in the welfare of his patient.

"He is," she said. "He's sleeping. He has slept most of the day." The man walked past her towards Lucius' bed.

"That is a good sign. He should be fine, but he will be weak. It will take some time for his body to recover. It has been gravely injured. He's a tough one, though."

"Yes he is."

The man went over to a table and started pulling vials out of his bag. He mixed them and said an incantation over them.

"There will help with the healing process. One now and one this evening." He walked over to Lucius and pushed his jaw down while pouring one of the vials into his mouth. Then he stood up. "Give me a call if his condition deteriorates, but I think he is out of the woods. Well done, Miss Granger, he is lucky to have you at his side."

It struck her as an odd statement. She wasn't at his side; she was just helping someone in need. The doctor nodded and was gone from the room. She wanted to argue with the man if case he had made some wrong assumptions about the nature of their relationship, but he was gone. It was strange to think that someone could actually see them that way.

She left Lucius' room. There was too much thinking going on in her head at the moment and she'd had enough. She had dinner in Oscar's nursery. He wasn't particularly interested in eating, so she had to bribe him any way she could think of. She watched her child play; this being that was the most precious thing in the world. She needed Lucius to defend him. Or else she needed to learn how to.

She'd spent most of the war either too big to do anything or nursing. She didn't have Harry's raw strength and her skills were rudimentary in comparison to the enemy. Bellatrix and her crew were in essence hardened assassins. There was no other way of saying it. Hermione also had a battle hardened fighter, and she would make him teach her.

Once Oscar had settled down, she returned to Lucius' room. He was lying on his side away from her. She had to walk around to see him clearly. He was shivering now. No fire had been lit in the grate. She placed a blanket on him and levitated piece of wood into the fireplace and lit it with her wand.

She walked back and picked up the vial on the table and returned to the bed. She noticed that his eyes were open. They were dark and weak, but he was conscious.

"You need to drink this. It will make you stronger," she said and held the vial to him. He was still very weak and could only lean back. He placed the vial to his lips and poured the potion in. He grimaced. It obviously didn't taste nice. "Do you want some water?" He nodded.

She leaned over and grabbed the glass, lifting his head up and letting him drink again. She replaced the glass.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, but he slowly shook his head. "Then you should sleep again. Only sleeping will restore you." She went to leave, but he grabbed her wrist. His grip was firm, but not painful. She returned to sitting from the halfway standing position, and turned to him to see what he wanted.

His eyes were dark and grassy. He didn't say anything, just slowly let go of her wrist. He was saying thank you, she knew it instinctively. She nodded and left, closing the door softly behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucius was better the next day. He was conscious anyway. He was still incredibly weak.

"We have to be more careful in what we bring into the house," she said as she brought a spoon of soup to his mouth. She knew he hated having to be cared for in this way, but he needed his strength and he needed to eat.

"I will find another supplier," Lucius said. His voice was a bit strained and Hermione could tell that even speaking was an effort for him. The doctor said he'd grow stronger every day. He certainly was better than the day before.

She was going to bring Oscar in once he'd finished his lunch. Oscar had started to question where Lucius was, and in the process she had realised that Lucius had more of an impact on Oscar's life than she'd realised. She also knew it was just that little bit more that tied them together. Oscar never questioned Lucius' place in his life, he just accepted it.

She on the other hand, wasn't sure how she felt. She needed Lucius alive. As long as Bellatrix was out there, she needed him.

"You are going to teach me how to fight," she said. "If you're incapacitated again, there is only me left and I need to stand a chance."

"There are certain things you only gain from experience," he said.

"I am not completely without experience," she said. She had been in scrapes all throughout her schooling. She missed most of the actual war as she was big as a house at the time. Her relationship with Harry and Ron had changed then. She wasn't one of them anymore, she was a pregnant woman, something about as alien as possible. After the war, she'd disappeared with Oscar and they'd never gotten back to the closeness they'd had before that. Harry was gone anyway, and she wasn't sure he would return. She did miss him, she always had.

Oscar came and played for a while a short time later. He found climbing over the bed great fun. Hermione adored how he could make the most mundane thing into a source of amusement. He would run over Lucius' legs and fall over, pretending that it were a surprise. Oscar's antics would make Lucius smile. It wasn't something she normally saw on him. It softened his face and created a very different energy around him.

"He deserves a better world," she said. She was still fully aware that this man who needed Oscar so much, could be a reason for misery later on. She had a bit of trouble reconciling the concepts. Looking at Lucius now, he seemed very protective of Oscar and she couldn't imagine him doing anything to harm him. But on the other hand, he had raised Draco. She knew that much of Draco's personality was a reflection on how he'd been raised by this man. On the other hand, Lucius wasn't entirely the same man either. His losses and his experiences had changed him. She wanted to believe that, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to use Oscar to test the theory. She needed to know that he was safe for Oscar. She would have him teach her to fight and she would observe him along the way. You're on probation, Mister, she said to herself.

The elves found a wheelchair somewhere. Lucius didn't like her helping him. He wouldn't accept her help dressing. It would be much quicker if he did, but his pride would not let him appear so weak. So Hermione had to leave him to struggle on even though she knew it was taxing for him. She didn't know why he was so precious about it, she'd seen him at his worst, and she'd seen what he looked like without his armour on.

He did let her levitate him and his chair down the stairs. He didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't do it himself. Hermione felt pretty sure that he didn't perhaps trust her magic. She suspected that there were still prejudices in his mind, suspicions that her magic wasn't as good or as strong as his. Well, when he was stronger they would find out exactly.

She did find his skills very exciting. She didn't know what kind of teacher he would make, but she was looking forward to it. She wanted to know what the limits were of her own abilities and she wanted to know what made him such a good fighter.

The dining table was prepared when they made it into the room. He would accept her pushing his chair around at least. He could have refused to come down for dinner, but he wanted to. She wondered if he wanted to keep to his schedule as much as possible. She was also aware in the back of her mind that now that he was getting some of his strength back, she left him to dine alone in his room, while if he came down here, she would join him.

There was no wine with the dinner, there was only water. Hermione decided that she would pop into some random Tesco's in London tomorrow and buy some. Alcohol seemed to be one of the few indulgences that Lucius had.

"I had a note from Arthur," Hermione said. "They are chasing some leads on Bellatrix. She seems to have been spotted in Godrick's Hollow. Do you know why she would be there?"

"No, I don't know of any particular reason," he said. "It is where MacNair grew up, but I don't think that would be the reason why they are there."

"There are no links to me. It is where Harry lived when he was little. Do you think she is interested in Harry?"

"It is always a possibility," he said. "Harry is responsible for Voldemort's death and I can imagine that she is still bitter about it. Harry is well protected. She would struggle to get anywhere near him." Hermione wondered how he knew this. He must know that the protection measures around Harry were. She suspected that Arthur did trust Lucius with important information. She didn't quite understand the background to that trust, but it seemed to be there. She was pretty sure Arthur still didn't like Lucius, but then who did?

"What is it you wish me to teach you?" he said after a moment of silence.

"To fight Bellatrix. To be able to take her on and to win."

"There is a significant difference in defending oneself from her and winning against her."

Hermione didn't know what that difference was, but she accepted his implication.

"Who taught you to fight?"

"My father," he replied. She had heard that his father was a colourful personality. Perhaps not entirely stable.

"Was he good at duelling?"

"Yes. It is a long tradition in my family that the males know how to defend themselves."

"But not the women?"

"No, they are not trained in the same way."

"And you want to teach Oscar?"

"When the time comes," Lucius said.

"And what will you teach him?"

"Enough to ensure he can take care of himself and the things that are important to him."

She wanted to ask if he taught Draco, but she also knew it would hurt him to talk about it. He didn't like discussing Draco with her, which meant he didn't like discussing Draco with anyone. She didn't particularly want to talk about Draco either. For all that had happened, and all the time that had passed, she didn't feel ready to 'deal' with Draco. For now she was just happy to think of him as little as possible. She used to try to understand what he'd done and the reasoning behind it, but now she was just happy to not think of him.

She still had trouble understanding the long line of tradition that Lucius complied with. She had no reference for that. She had no expectations placed on her; it was like her life was completely her own to do with as she saw best.

"If you try to impose a miserable life on Oscar, I will fight you every step of the way," she said.

"So you wish me to teach you to fight, so you can fight me?" he said with wry amusement.

"As I have said before, I will protect my son at all costs."

"My interest is only in preparing him to exist and prosper in this world."

"I am not sure this world is worth the cost of living in it," she said plainly.

"Then why did you work so hard to get me through the poisoning?" he was looking at her now. She could feel his eyes on her, scrutinising her. "With me dead you would have been free of me and the whole burdensome Malfoy legacy. The Magical world, if you so choose." He was confused about why she had tried to save him.

"We need your protection," she said. "I am not strong enough to defend Oscar."

"There are others who are." It was true, she could even hire protection if needed.

"Maybe because when it comes down to it, I think anyone's unnatural death is unwarranted."

"Even mine?"

"What are you trying to suggest? Is it so unlikely that someone would try to save your life? What kind of life have you led when that is not a basic expectation?"

He didn't answer. His stoic features gave nothing away of what he was thinking or feeling. Years of training to only show emotions he wanted to were a frustration for her.

"You trust your family," he finally said. She didn't quite buy the statement as she was pretty sure he'd never entirely trusted Narcissa. Perhaps he had wanted to. It also left a question for how he saw her. She knew he would protect her, she'd seen it with her own eyes. They both also knew that she would protect him. Trust was so very implicit for her, she trusted everyone around her. She trusted every Gryffindor to watch her back.

Lucius put such a high emphasis on trust, while it was something she'd never questioned. She realised that he'd never truly had it. Draco had just been a child, while everyone else around him would likely stab him in the back at the any reasonable opportunity. He'd expected the same from her, but when the chips were down, she'd fought for him. She really didn't want to have these realisations, they were confusing and they hurt her head. He wanted to know if he could trust her. She didn't quite know the answer and she didn't know what the implications would be if it were true. Trust required acceptable and it was a big step for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lucius got better slowly. Hermione had trouble telling how he felt because he hid it. He resumed his typical routine; he dressed, sat in his study and ate meals in the dining room. Hermione continued eating with him, mainly to keep an eye on him and it was the only time she had an excuse to sit with him. He often sat with Oscar in the morning before Oscar woke. Hermione often found him there in the mornings.

"Are you fit to start teaching me?" she asked one lunch time.

"What is it you wish me to teach you?"

"To defend myself against people who are experts at fighting."

"It is not an easy thing to learn."

"I have never been afraid of putting in the effort to learn."

"So I hear," he said dryly. "Tomorrow then, but I warn you it is an arduous process. You do not learn without risk, I will be aiming real hexes at you and if you are not prepared to defend yourself, you will be hurt, significantly."

"I understand," she said pushing her chin up slightly. She refused to let herself be intimidated. She was nervous about it, she wasn't entirely sure to what degree she could trust him and knowing that he would be aiming real hexes at her was scary. She also suspected that he was right; that you never truly understand what you were worth until you had some skin in the game. She knew that from growing up with Harry. You didn't really know what you were capable off until you faced some serious challenges.

Hermione was waiting for Lucius the next day in the duelling room. She wasn't aware that one existed, but she eventually found it. She saw scars along the walls of previous duels in this room. She had taken Oscar to play at the Burrows for the afternoon in case he got distressed by the noise. Hermione also didn't want him here in case she actually got hurt. She knew in her gut that Lucius would not fatally main her, but she suspected that he had no qualms about hurting her. She suspected it was not something he was particularly squeamish about.

She was nervous, she felt her pulse strong and fast as she stood in the quiet room and waited. Lucius arrived a short time later. He had removed his jacket and was wearing just his white shirt and dark green waistcoat. His hair was tied back neatly with a black ribbon. He strode into the room to a spot on the other side, opposite her. He cast a hex straight away. Hermione barely had time to deflect it. It singed the wall to her left. She felt the power of it push her back slightly.

He shot another hex before she really had time to recover. She shielded it just in time, but she had to absorb much of the power of it, which felt like pressure on every cell in her body. He didn't give up. She struggled to deflect the blows, but she was learning to anticipate them more. She knew he would just keep firing.

"You've had some training," he said after a while. "This is Potter's doing, I suspect."

"We did train a bit, we had to," she answered. Lucius started firing silent hexes again. Hermione scrambled to deflect them. She could feel that they would be very, very painful if they hit her. She knew she needed to change the dynamic, so she managed to shoot a Reducto charm off. He nodded slightly as he deflected it with absolutely no effort. His cool grey eyes were assessing her.

"Is this how you trained Draco?" she asked when she could get a word in. He stopped firing for a second.

"Yes," he said. Hermione had not known that Draco was so well trained. She knew, they all knew that Draco could hold his own and it was hard to speak a hex past him, she hadn't realised he'd been trained like this.

"When did you start training him?"

"He must have been around seven," Lucius said.

"That is harsh training for a seven year old."

"He adapted."

Hermione wondered if Draco simply adapted to everything. Perhaps just as Lucius had. Perhaps Draco would have eventually turned into Lucius. She had trouble seeing it though. At least not the man she saw now, the man whose armour was battered and bruised, cracked in places. She wasn't sure why she saw that, he was exactly the same as before, but her perspective had changed. She didn't see the arrogance in him the same, she just saw a desperate mask for the loneliness that made him want to sit by a sleeping boy, but also incapable to playing with him.

"What do you want for yourself?" she asked between hex deflections.

"Have we not discussed this?"

"We've talked much about what your duties are. What do you want for yourself?"

"A quiet life," he said.

"Then is seems that you have achieved it," she said. No one spoke to him other than her. His life could not be more quiet. The world treated him like he was dead.

"If you say that you are happy with your life, I won't believe you."

"You are entitled to believe as you please."

"Surely you want more out life than this." she sent another hex at him.

"I want Bellatrix dead, again."

"Then what?"

"I will teach the things that Oscar needs to know about being a wizard and being a Malfoy, both of which you are not and cannot teach him."

"Don't you have any desires beyond doing your duty?" She chose to ignore any jibe about her not being able to teach him to be a wizard. Technically, she was a witch, but she was sure that there were things that Lucius felt she didn't understand about that.

"What is it you want to me say, Miss Granger? There is obviously some conversation you wish to have. Perhaps you wish to tell me yet again how miserable this situation has made you. I am well aware."

"I am trying to find a way to make the best of this situation. We are effectively co-parenting. You know full well that it was against my choice, but it is now what it is. We are not going to part for a very long time." They had both stopped firing hexes at this point. "What you do affects me and visa versa."

Lucius wasn't making any attempt to hex her, but he was looking at her suspiciously.

"I don't understand what you want from me," he said. The truth was that she didn't really know either. She had been trying to make the pieces fit in her mind. She now had this broken and lonely man, who was to some degree in her care.

"I am just suggesting that we are here now. This is our lot and we should make the best of it." She walked a bit closer to his side of the room. It felt like this conversation was important.

"We are going to be together for years," she repeated. She stepped a bit closer and he raised his wand. It gave her pause for a second, but then she continued walking toward him. "Perhaps we need to care for each other as well as Oscar. Maybe in spite of whatever twisted way this started, the end result is that we are a family now." She watched as something flitted across his features. A frown settled on his brow. She didn't know what that frown meant. "Or am I too lowly to be considered as such? Because if you haven't noticed there is no-one else here."

He didn't say anything. "No," he finally answered. She wasn't sure which concept he was saying no to, her not being too lowly or the fact that there was no one else there.

"I am aware that you don't really have a great deal of options," she continued. He only watched her, waiting for her to make her point. Hermione got the impression that he was waiting for her to strike, rip into him with some harsh barb. She'd grown to hate how he just accepted it. He didn't readily defend himself. For the skilled fighter he was, he didn't put up much of a fight.

She realised she wanted more from him. She wanted him to ask for more in his life. Maybe she'd even be happy to see some of that arrogance back. She never thought she'd regret the day that Lucius Malfoy was brought low, but now that it was here, it wasn't entirely satisfying to watch.

"I just think we can do more than just accept this situation," she said.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor, always prone to make the best of a bad situation," he said with a tight smile. He was deflecting the conversation and Hermione knew it. She watched as a wall of false arrogance tried to reassert itself, but she wasn't exactly fooled.

"You can want more than this," she said.

"My access to my own community is rather limited."

"To Oscar and to me," she said holding his gaze.

"What do you want from me?" he asked again looking extremely uncomfortable.

She stepped around his wand which was half raised and stepped close to him, she leaned up and kissed him. His lips were hard and unyielding, still softer than she'd expected. She refused to withdraw out of the kiss and she finally felt him yield slightly, relax for a microseconds as his mouth went soft, forming to her mouth. Then he pulled out of the kiss. He didn't step away, but he turned his head away.

"Don't be cruel," he said softly.

"I am not trying to be cruel."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I am trying to take care of you."

"I don't need your pity," his voice was low and quiet.

Yes you do, she wanted to say, but she knew it would be the wrong thing to say. He might not have much fight, but he still had pride.

"You said once that it was an option," she said. Actually he hadn't, but she would call it a misunderstanding if he baulked at the idea.

"It was a mistake," he said. Which also confirmed that the suggestion had been real however subtle it had been delivered.

"Why was it a mistake?"

"It will serve neither of us."

"Or it could serve us both very well."

"You are a dreamer, Miss Granger." She could feel his eyes returning to her. They didn't look sharp and accusing, but there was a barrier coming down across his eyes. "Perhaps it is your trait, but I am not a project for your amusement, or your pity. I don't entirely understand what drives you to this, but you have made your opinion of me know on more occasions that I care to count. I am by no stretch of the imagination what you want. So I would appreciate it if you spare me whatever flight of fancy has taken your mind."

He turned sharply and walked out the door. She considered his words, they were harsh as he intended them to be. She had been shunted back by his defences. No matter what he said, she had felt his softening in that kiss like a sigh. There was a part of him that really wanted that kiss. He didn't trust her or he didn't trust himself, she wasn't entirely sure which. Vulnerability was not a state he was used to and she would bet that he had never made himself vulnerable to purpose, particularly with a female. But he was vulnerable in his current state whether he liked it or not, her pushing for him to open up further was a step too far.

Hermione pushed her lips together. She got his taste in her mouth and it variant of his scent, musky and male. She hadn't expected that she enjoy kissing him as much as she had. It had surprised her. She had discovered that she was capable of wanting him, which was an even bigger surprise, he just wasn't going to make it easy.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione couldn't believe she kissed Lucius Malfoy. Of all the things she could end up doing, that was not one she had foreseen. She hadn't quite intended to kiss him, she had just been pushing him, prodding to see how he's react and she'd gotten caught up in the moment. She couldn't say she regretted it, but she was still couldn't get over what had happened. Her lips still burned with the touch.

It had certainly been informative. She hadn't quite anticipated the flat out rejection. Although flat out wasn't entirely true, there was a moment where he was going with it before he pulled away. There was there was a part of him that was more welcoming to it. It made her wonder why he'd offered a closer association in the first place if he withdrew from it at the first hint. He had pretty much confirmed that it had been his intention when he had suggested in so heavily veiled. She had been shocked and disgusted at the time. It had seemed so very far out of the realm of possibility. From there to here, they had moved a great deal, or rather she had moved. He seemed to have moved in the other direction.

She wasn't ready to let it go though, this would spell out a large chunk of her future and she had a right to have a say in how this little ragtag family functioned. In truth, she had probably broached the subject before she was truly ready to. She was proposing one version that was a little more, unified. She wasn't entirely sure what had changed, what had made it so she could ever consider that. Perhaps she was just responding to the desperate circumstances, or perhaps it was the desperation in him. He refused to show any part of it, but she was certain it was there. He would be too proud to show it and from what she's gathered, he'd lived like that for a long time. She couldn't imagine living like that and she would rather die that live like that for the next decade. An over exaggeration, but it made her point.

Having a meaningful discuss on the subject proved difficult. She had tried and ended up kissing him. This wasn't just something that she could let go. They couldn't just go on like this forever. They had to establish what it is they were doing here.

She joined him at dinner. He wasn't surprised to see her as she dined with him every day since he had recovered from the poisoning. Being three people in a small world, it was surprising how little time they spent together. It had been her saving grace when she first got here, but now that she needed to clarify things with him, it was a bit of a nuisance.

"Our training session was cut a little short," she said after a while in the large cavernous room.

He didn't answer at first; he kept his attention on the soup in front of him. "You are too easily distracted to serve as a good student." He was angry, she noticed. It wasn't easy to distinguish his emotions, there were very minimal 'tells'. It amused her that he had referred to the kiss as a distraction. If she was honest, it had been a full on proposition, one she hadn't exactly thought through. What would she have done if he had responded differently? Maybe part of her knew that he would react as he had. She didn't know how far she would have gone. Being with him in that sense, still seemed … abstract.

"I felt there was something that needed to be discussed."

"That was neither the time nor the place."

"What is an appropriate time and place for such a discussion? I will get out my calendar."

"There isn't one."

"Yet it needs to be had."

He had that displeased look again. "You must find someone else to train you," he said.

"Do you think I can find someone who knows Bellatrix as well as you? I need someone who can train me to fight her. She won't stop coming and if you fall, I am Oscar's last line of defence." Partially the drivers behind her words were sheer manipulation. Manipulation he couldn't argue with due to the truth in what she was saying, no one knew about taking on Bellatrix more than him, at least no one who was willing to train her. He leaned back in his chair and considered her words. His silence showed that she had scored a point.

"I do not care for unruly students," he said sharply.

"I promise I won't kiss you again," she said. She saw something flash across his features. She wasn't sure what it was. She wasn't sure why he had rejected her, what it was that he was protecting. Part of her was astounded that she had unnerved the great Lucius Malfoy. She had never been anything close to a Lolita, but there was something very fascinating in this.

He turned from her and started reading the Daily Prophet. She knew it wouldn't be the first time today that he had read it. He was going to ignore her, she realised. She watched him as she finished eating her dinner. Everything about him was so contained and precise. His movements were exact, there was no waste or unnecessary additions. She wanted to query him, to prying into him more, but she knew she would get no more from him that night. He had shut her out.

Hermione stood and waited in the duelling room. She wasn't entirely sure he would show up, but she was here waiting anyway. She did need him to teach her to fight, but she also knew there was more driving her actions at the moment. She wore jeans, feeling they were easier to duel in than the dresses witches normally wore. Lucius walked into the room a short time later. He was without his jacket again, leaving him with a waistcoat over a white shirt. He looked a little more human when he wore something other than solid black. He turned and placed something on a table behind him. She watched as he took a black ribbon out and tied back his hair neatly before turning to her.

"You look decidedly unfeminine," he said looking down her legs. "I don't understand why muggles must make their clothes so unattractive."

"I chose practicality for the occasion, but now that I know you want me to look more attractive, perhaps I will make more of an effort." She was teasing him and she saw that he wasn't amused.

He shot her a hex so forceful she had to take a step back as she deflected it. She expected he wanted to inform her that she was in his territory now. He shot another and she scrambled to deflect it. She shot one back.

"You are dropping your arm too much; it gives me time to anticipate your action." She noted that his precise movements may be a consequence of his training.

"Is everything about you not geared to fighting?"

"One must be prepared at all times."

"Constant vigilance," she repeated Professor Moody's words, or rather Barty Crouch Junior's.

"Exactly."

She wondered if he constantly anticipated attack. Having her in his home must have been a strain on him. Or perhaps his anticipation of conflict went back further. Maybe strain wasn't the right word, perhaps that was just how he lived.

"I don't mean you any harm, you do know that, don't you?" she said.

"I think you are very inconsistent in such things," he said and shot a hex at her. She deflected it off. She hadn't quite realised how deep his lack of trust went. Although she guessed from his perspective, she could see how he could be quite weary of her. She had verbally ripped some pretty harsh strips off him since he had turned up at her doorstep. He had undoubtedly deserved it, but it did highlight on-going distrust between them.

"I am not going to hurt you," she said. It did beg the question how much she trusted him. There had been a time when she thought he would kill her, but he had proved differently and she had slowly grown to accept that he wouldn't. She still wasn't entirely sure why he didn't want her dead through. Perhaps that was a little crink in their relationship, neither of them knew why they should trust each other. Technically, they would both be better off with the other one dead, well they would be once Bellatrix was taken care of.

"I am going to hurt you if you don't keep that arm up," he said casting something unknown at her that fizzled as she just side stepped it. "That is enough for today," he said turning around. He was leaving his back exposed to her, which in and off itself was an act of trust. Or perhaps it was an act of testing. "I will have Wally give you a book you are to read. It will further your tuition."

He left the room, leaving Hermione to the quiet room. She shot a hex at the scarred wall. She had turned the conversation to trust and he had ended the session. She groaned in frustration. On one hand, he doesn't want to discuss such issues, the next moment, he turns his back on her leaving himself vulnerable. He certainly wasn't making this easy, or simple for that matter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Lucius still completely ignored what had happened between them. He had incorporated her training into his schedule, but generally he stuck to his schedule like clockwork. It made Hermione wonder why he was so pedantic about keeping his schedule. They had training for 45 minutes at 2.30 while Oscar tended to nap. Never before or after, always at the same time. So it was unusual to see him at 10.30 in the morning.

Hermione had looked up and saw him standing in the doorway to Oscar's nursery.

"Is something wrong?" she asked knowing that if he broke his schedule there was something the matter. He existed by his schedule and had since the day she had gotten here.

"There has been a development," he said from where he was. He didn't make any moves to come into the nursery so Hermione left the playing Oscar to move to Lucius so he could tell her what he come all this way to say.

"There has been some reports regarding Bellatrix's whereabouts," he said when she came closer. "There is to be a raid."

"By the Ministry?"

"And myself."

"You must go?"

"Yes," he said although Hermione wasn't sure that he replied in the same way she intended. She was pretty certain the Ministry would go on a raid without him, she wasn't sure he would let them though.

"Are you sure you are strong enough?" she asked. He refused to give any indication of how he felt so she wasn't entirely certain how he was recovering from Bellatrix' attempt on his life. She didn't know if he could handle the strain of a raid. He did apparently, but she wasn't entirely convinced he wasn't acting more on pride than on good judgement. "If you haven't regained all of your strength, you will be a liability." She didn't put that entirely the way she wanted to. She was actually worried about him getting hurt, but she didn't feel like she could say it.

She had learnt a lot about him since she's stopped avoiding him like the plague. For one thing, he tended to withdraw if she came close to a topic that was a little too close to his heart, like the other day when she asked about the relationship between Narcissa and Draco. He also attacked, obviously believing the best for of defence was an offence. He would avoid engaging with her if she got to an uncomfortable topic and he would point out exactly how tiresome he found her if she proceeded. But there was always the tiny contradiction in him. He would lament how tiresome she was, but he still refrained from storming out of the room. He was so very difficult to figure out. And every now and then, she knew that he watched her, that he was aware of her presence even though he tried to ignore her.

"Bellatrix took some decisive action. She picked the consequences and she made an enemy of me when she decided to attack my-." He didn't finish the sentence. Hermione knew the family was catching him up and it had nothing to do with Oscar. It felt an uncomfortable pause, but he refused to show either embarrassment or any confusion on his features. His sharp features as haughty as they always were. "I must go." Another uncomfortable topic he would plain ignore. He turned to leave.

"Lucius…" she called after him. It felt like there were things unsaid. He was about to go into battle, to possibly be injured or even killed, and there was this big gulf of unspoken things between them. He turned his face to acknowledge her but kept walking. She wasn't entirely ready to just let it go so she followed him.

She found him down the stairs in his study. He was tying his hair back like he did when they were preparing to duel. He seemed to have a ritual in preparing for a fight and he was going through it now. He pinned back his robes to free his wand arm. That part she had not seen before as he was always in his shirt and waistcoat when they duelled. She wondered how far back this ritual went and what it meant to him.

Hermione knew that fighting Bellatrix was important to him and not just because she tried to attack Oscar and then Lucius himself, but Bellatrix was present when Draco and Narcissa were killed. Lucius had a great deal of revenge to exert at this moment.

"Please be careful," she said. She meant it as she said it too. She didn't want to see him hurt or killed. But she also knew there was no way he was going to stay behind and let the Aurors take care of this, and she suspected he would go even if he knew definitely that he had no chance of surviving. She wasn't sure surviving was at the top of his agenda at the moment.

She realised that there was so very much she didn't understand about him. From what she's heard his wife didn't care to. She wondered if anyone actually knew him well. Perhaps he would pass from this world being distant from it. Most people in wizard society would probably slap someone on the back when they heard that he had perished in a painful and preferably protracted way.

When he was done he turned around and she saw a very different man. The cold warrior. There was none of the haughty loneliness and the dignified acceptance of the burdens he must bear. She had always known this part of him was inside him. It was the part that had scared her and she instantly felt less comfortable around him. This was how the world saw him and it was exactly how she used to see him. Cold, calculating and uncaring.

"I am not cleaning up the mess if you get ripped to pieces," she said knowing it was completely untrue. She had before and she would again. She just didn't want him to see him suffer again.

He looked her over now. He wasn't really taking in what she was saying. He was the predator now and his goals had nothing to do with her. He strode out of the room and apparated with a flick of his wand.

"No kiss goodbye then?" she said to thin air. It was probably a good thing he didn't hear her because in this mood he would probably hex her.

Hermione returned upstairs to play with Oscar who was completely unaware that Lucius had gone off somewhere and was in serious risk of not coming back. Oscar was happily drawing with crayons she had gotten him. His blond hair was getting long and it tussled when he played. He completely ignored her when she tried to smooth it down. He didn't have the dead straight hair of the Malfoy family, his was softer, with curls which he had gotten from her. In Oscar she had managed to bend some of the strong Malfoy characteristics.

Somehow, she had lost the ability to see herself raising Oscar without Lucius. She saw years of earnest debate on his upbringing. She had learned to accept that Oscar would be brought up in an environment where there were opposing views. That she would roll her eyes and argue when he was being instructed on the 'correct way' for a Malfoy.

She still didn't quite foresee the relationship between her and Lucius being any different than it was now. That part of her view of the future was still just a big blur. He was not giving an inch in that regard, he was even more closed off to her than he had been before the kiss incident. Her own emotions had swung wildly between dead mortification at having done it, to curiosity for where it could have lead if he had let it.

She may never know, it may be the only thing she had of him by the end of the evening.

The hours passed slowly. She ate alone in the dining room after Oscar had settled for the night. She knew there was no telling how long these things went. She had sat home and waited many times while the war was raging and she was big as a house. Had been as useless too. Part of her wanted to go with him, wanted to track down Bellatrix and let justice take its course, but she had to be responsible. She could not risk Oscar losing his mother.

She tried to occupy herself, but every moment was sheer agony of uncertainty and worry. She hoped Lucius would come to realise some day that there was someone who actually worried for him. Maybe the only thing she and Draco Malfoy had ever had in common. He lay not far away mouldering in his grave and maybe he would have more company shortly. Hermione tried to dismiss the perverse thoughts from her mind, but she couldn't distract herself.

She stayed up reading until three in the morning, when sleep finally started to claim her. She couldn't stay away any longer and lay down with a blanket on the day bed. The gentle noises from the fire were soothing her. She had grown used to falling asleep to the sound of a fire at Hogwarts and it seemed to have become normal to her.

She woke up some time later. It was still dark. She knew there was a reason why she was awake and she looked around spotting Lucius sitting in his chair. He was alive, and cohesive well enough to sit. He sat with his back straight in the chair, looking into the fire.

"Is she dead?"

"Yes."

"Really dead?"

"I believe so. Go back to sleep."

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. Incidentally, I am quite excited about putting up my third book on Amazon. It is set during the French Revolution and centres around Virginie Durmont who has become separated from her guardian and desperately needs to flee France. She is left no choice but to seek the assistance of the belligerent and disapproving half-brother of her guardian to lead her through the deteriorating atmosphere to safety. If you are interested in reading more of this story or checking out a sample, click through the link on my profile page.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hermione sat up and watched Lucius as he sat in the chair illuminated by firelight. He looked tired, his face drawn. She couldn't see any injuries on him, but then she could only see his face.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine," he said. But then he would say that. She couldn't imagine a fight to the death with Bellatrix and her gang would be simple or easy affair. Wizard warfare might not be as bloody generally, but it was physical and she was pretty sure he'd sustained all manners of cuts and bruises, if not downright injuries.

He stood up and she could see a tiny moment of hesitation. Something on him was hurting. He still have his black cloak on and it billowed behind him as he felt the room. He hid everything, his injuries, his feelings. She suspected that he might ignore such things completely, like he didn't want to acknowledge them. Well if he ignored his injuries they might get infected. She knew he must be exhausted both physically and emotionally. He didn't need infections ravaging his system to boot.

She followed him to his room and he was undoing the clasps holding his cloak in place when she got there.

"Did you kill her?" she asked.

"Yes."

Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about that. She felt uncomfortable with the part of him that was so skillfully fought, injuries and killed. She knew he had achieved the vengeance he sought and that he had been prepared to die this evening. He had fought, persevered and ultimately won a fight that had gone back for many, many years, maybe most of his adult life. She didn't know enough to say. She knew that he and Bellatrix had been at Hogwarts together, but she had no idea how their relationship had been.

She wanted to ask what this meant to him, but it was not a conversation he would participate in.

"Let me see to your wounds," she said. He gave her a look like she was being ridiculous. "You might as well let me as I am not leaving until it is done."

He growled slightly under his breath. "I am too tired to argue with you, Miss Granger. If you insist on making a nuisance of yourself."

"Don't I always," she challenged. She didn't think he was lying when he said he was too tired to argue.

He huffed with annoyance then started to unbutton his vest, then his shirt. Hermione watched. It was still a surreal vision, watching him undress. The two opposites of him, the manicured and pristine Lucius and the one who was completely undone, undressed and raw. She watched the transition. She could see it in his eyes that he hated the vulnerability, but they both knew she had seen him him at his worse, sick and dying. She had seen all of his scars already, except any new ones he'd just acquired.

She took a step back toward the bathroom and he reluctantly followed. His shirt was unbuttoned but still on when he got there. Hermione flared the candles to burn brighter so she could see better. She reached around for the edges of his shirt and pulled it back revealing his shoulders and then back. She could see scrapes already, not too bad, they would heal. She saw some small burns as well, not direct hits, but grazes. The shirt was a write-off.

She could see his face in the mirror and he was frowning. He didn't seem to be as capable of his stoic expression in this state, when his armour and protection was removed. He had been more or less unconscious when she had seen him in this state last.

She ran her fingers over the skin of his back and his body made a slight start at the touch. She felt the scars that ran along his back. He had a cut at the small of his back. She could see more around his chest. She looked him over, every part of his skin trying to see new wounds. There were no glaring big ones that needed expert medical attention and she was grateful for that, but she saw bruises forming under his pale skin.

His skin was warm under her fingers, smooth until she got to a scar. She felt the sensations of the touch running up her fingers. She wanted to touch him, she realised. Seeing him like this seemed to speak to her, speak to the attraction she felt for him.

"I thought you said you would not clean my wounds again," he said quietly.

"Sometimes I do unexpected things around you."

He looked at her in the mirror and her gaze locked in with his before he looked away. She wished he wouldn't do that.

She stepped away and retrieved some materials out of his ornate black potions box. It had mother of pearl patterns inlaid on it. She wondered where he'd gotten it, she suspected it was something he had picked out himself. She wondered what circumstances he had bought it is, what had attracted him to it.

She looked back at him, he hadn't moved. He stood in the same spot and waited. She watched his form, the gentle curves along his back and chest that narrowed into his waist, down to the contrast of his black pants that sat on his hips. She felt heat flare in her and she had to swallow to get rid of the dryness in her throat.

She tried to clear her thoughts as she returned and placed cotton and potion bottles on the sink next to him. She could feel the heat from his body before she touched him and she exhaled trying to get rid of some of the tension she felt. She ran her palm down his back. She was touching more than she needed to but she couldn't help it.

"Miss Granger,-" he started, but she cut him off by putting the cotton bud soaked in astringent against one of his scrapes. He hissed involuntarily as it stung him. Pain flared to anger in his eyes, it wasn't a voluntary reaction either. There was something in her that really liked seeing anger flare in his eyes, maybe because he fought so hard not to give her any reaction.

She picked up another bud and poured astringent on it. He tensed this time as she picked another wound to clean. She could see his stoic control slip a little each time. She reached around and placed one on a cut on his abdomen. He reacted and moved back into her. She hadn't realised she had been standing so close, but her body flared to life with the contact.

He looked uncomfortable and she knew he felt it too, the attraction that now had its grips in her. She leaned forward and kissed him between the shoulder blades. He gasped slightly as he reacted to it and she stepped forward again until she was flush against him. She wanted him desperately and she realised it had been there for days, filling her with tension and unease.

She placed her palm around his waist stroking it towards his front as she felt the heat of his whole body against hers. "Lucius.."

She stepped around him so she was facing him now. She couldn't make out the expression in his eyes, they were dark and glassy, and seemed to catch every source of light in the room. He was breathing more heavily with his lips apart as he looked down at her. Most importantly he wasn't pushing her away. She leant up and kissed him, feeling his breath on her lips as she approached. His lips were soft and he melted into the kiss. Hermione moaned in relief and let the sensation suffuse her. His mouth was warm and he parted his lips for her. His arms came around her and he pulled her close as he deepened the kiss further. He wasn't just reacting in shock, he was taking over, held her tightly to every part of him. In tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed hers. Hermione felt sheer relief and driving need as she welcomed him into her mouth.

He pressed her back toward the sink and his whole body was pressed to her. She could feel his need too, desperate need. Her hand snaked down the curve of his backside grinding him closer to the driving ache she felt. She wanted him inside her, to ride her until she exploded.

Then he stilled and Hermione groaned in despair. He stopped kissing her, then pulled away from her by turning his head.

No, no, no, she repeated in her head. No now, please don't. He didn't move and froze where he was..

"Please Lucius," she said.

"This is not what you want," he said.

"Yes it is," she urged. "Desperately."

"You think you do, but you are stuck here in this house with me and you seek me because I am the only one here."

So, she wanted to say. She didn't care at this moment why or how, she just wanted it, she just wanted him. She placed her mouth down to his shoulder tasting the warmth and salt, and the taste that was his essence. He didn't move, they were still so close and they stayed there like he didn't want to leave. She silently urged him to reconsider. Hermione felt the cold air as he stepped way.

"Come on," she growled in frustration.

He stopped moving, but he wasn't looking at her. His hair hung down around his face, framing it.

"I can't," he said.

"Yes you can," she said. "I could feel exactly how much you could." There was no question of him not being attracted to her, she had felt the proof.

He looked at her then. "I am not here for you to toy with. There is no threat to you now, you are free. You can come and go as you please, so go find what it is you want, but don't tease me. Turn your attentions to where it should be. I am trying desperately to find some peace in my life, so don't rob me of whatever little I have."

He strode out of the bathroom and Hermione clenched her fists in front of her deal with her frustration and disappointment she felt. Her insides throbbed for him but he'd walked away. She tried to wipe the lingering taste of him from her lips. She dropped her head down and tried to control her breathing. She wanted him so badly, but she also couldn't say for certain that he wasn't right.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hermione stepped out on Diagon Alley for a long time. Lucius had sent them in the carriage, an old contraption that hadn't been used in years. Oscar wasn't overly enthusiastic about apparating and he had come to associate it with stress and flight, so Lucius had ordered the retrieval of this carriage from somewhere. Oscar couldn't see the Threstral pulling it. Hermione had no idea that Lucius had one, but Malfoy Manor had all sorts of things hidden away.

She could tell that Oscar was curious, but also fearful. She knew that would pass quickly as they spent time away from Malfoy Manor, hopefully without incident. Hermione walked them over to the Weasley's joke shop, where Oscar would immediately lose himself in the activity of the place. She watched as his little blond head explored the shop and all the things in it.

Hermione spoke to George for a while as she watched Oscar.

"We got a letter from Harry," George said.

Hermione was surprised and a little hurt, but then realised if he might have sent something to her old address, the muggle address through muggle means, which were simpler and easier to use when you were travelling.

"He is in India now."

"India?"

"Says he is planning to be there six months, then maybe go to Australia. You start to wonder if he is avoiding us?"

Hermione couldn't blame him if he was. There were days where she would give anything to be travelling around a hot foreign country and she didn't have the demand and attention that Harry did in this community. Instead she was stuck in a house with the enigma that was Lucius Malfoy.

He had gone back to pretending that nothing had happened, returned to his routine and his study. She watched him like a lovesick teenager. She wasn't a teenager and she had never been lovesick. She wasn't now, but she wanted him so much it made her skin crawl. Pure lust. Probably because he denied her, something that had never happened to her. She had not been with many by any stretch of the imagination, but no one had ever turned her down.

It was a problem with older men, she concluded, they weren't slaves to their hormones, they were too guarded, too weary. Maybe not all older men, but this one was. Although she knew that it was remarkable that there was anything holding him together considering the things he had gone through. Whatever it was, he was guarding it tightly.

"Is it normal to just up and leave like that, not come back?" George asked. Hermione had to replay their conversation in her head to understand what he was saying. Harry.

"It is quite normal in the muggle world. He will come back eventually, when he has seen everything, when he is ready to come back."

"But to leave your family behind and just go."

Technically Harry didn't have any family, but George and all the Weasleys saw him as such.

"He is just out exploring, meeting people and having fun. It is not the kind of fun you can do forever. He will return."

George didn't look entirely convinced. The Weasley's never went too far and never far enough not to be there for Sunday lunch.

"Have lunch with us," Hermione suggested. He thought about it for a second and agreed before they decided to set off for the Leaky Cauldron. Another place she hadn't been for what seemed like ages.

She looked around as they sat down in a booth. People were going about their business, talking, eating and leaving. She was free again, it seemed like an abstract idea which didn't quite sink in. Lucius had freed her by killing Bellatrix. She didn't know what consequences those actions had on him, he closed down, returned his wall of arrogant indifference. But she knew it was a mask, she had seen beneath it. She knew there was turmoil underneath those cool, grey eyes, loss, hate, fear and aching loneliness. It was the loneliness that seemed to grip her in the gut, make her uncomfortable. All he had to do was accept her. He wanted her, she could feel it in his response the night he returned from his confrontation with Bellatrix and her crew. That wasn't the issue. He'd said he wanted peace. Why wouldn't he understand that there was no peace in his desperate state?

He had taken her peace now. She'd hated him before, but he never truly got under her skin. Now she only saw him in his raw state, when he had no barriers, his eyes as deep a pools, anticipating her touch. It wasn't a sight that would leave her, she felt like she had become obsessed with it. Then that kiss with its encompassing craving. She couldn't quite forget that. She had done everything to try. Maybe that was what this was, she had developed an obsession. Something she knew wasn't healthy.

Hermione got an extremely unpleasant surprise when she got home in the figure of Rita Skeeter. She was taking her leave of Lucius and flirting wildly, ignoring Hermione completely. The woman pushed passed in her saucy walk, tottering on high heels and a pencil skirt that hampered her stride. She turned sharply and gave a little wave before the floo took her away.

"What did she want?" Hermione said with disgust.

"She was here to interview me," Lucius stated. Hermione felt a stab of concern, but she knew Lucius was much better equipped to deal with pariahs like Rita that anyone she knew. She still didn't like it or trust the woman who whose makeup must be spackled on.

"It seems the magical world is curious about the night that Bellatrix ceased being a blight on the community," he continued before turning away and retreating into his office.

Lucius received an invitation the next day. They were sitting in the dining room at breakfast when it came. One of the elves brought it in on a silver platter. Lucius looked at it, but didn't pick it up.

"It appears my exile is at an end," he said. "My punishment complete."

"Congratulations," Hermione said with reservation.

Lucius stared at the invitation for a while, then ignored it.

"Will you go?"

"I suppose I must," he said without excitement.

It was difficult for Hermione to imagine it, Lucius being reintegrated into society. She should be outraged that he was being forgiven after all the things he'd done, but she had trouble maintaining that now that she'd seen the suffering underneath. On the other hand she was worried, she had gotten used to this small world of theirs and it had just gotten much larger. They were no longer tied together so tightly by necessity, only by residence. She didn't know what it meant other than change.

"I am glad for you," she said honestly. She couldn't tell if he was happy about the development or not. She couldn't imagine him being social. He certainly wasn't the life of the party and she was pretty sure he had never been that. If it had ever been in him, it was likely stamped out by his dealings with Voldemort which started even when he was at school, probably even before in his childhood. He was so inextricably linked to the troubles in this community having lived and functioned in the centre of it. There was no way his personality could have had a natural progression.

Hermione was not invited to the event that Lucius had been. She suspected it was the Slytherins who were first to welcome him back. It would likely be a more tentative acceptance back by the others, but Rita's interest and article had signalled his forgiveness by society, perhaps it would take longer for many of its individuals. She knew that it would never come from some.

Hermione watched from the stairway as he left. He was dressed immaculately as always, but that only changed in the most dire of circumstances. The extent to which perhaps only she had seen.

There was something very nerve wracking about him going out into society again. He could face some irate individuals out there, as irate as she had been when he first brought her here. She had been cruel to him, purposefully and by design. She put her palms to her forehead and rubbed. She didn't like him being out there, she wanted him here where he was safe.

No, what she needed was to stop thinking of him in those terms. He was not her responsibility and she needed to shake this.

That determination didn't stop her from being around when he returned.

"How did it go?"

"It was dull," he said.

"I am not sure from your perspective it would be anything else. How did it go for the other people there?"

"There was nothing noteworthy," he said.

She knew he would not be pressed any further, but he had responded to her intent. He hadn't been ripped to pieces.

"So now you will return to what you were? Be someone who meddles in every part of society?"

He didn't answer, he kept his eyes down.

"Is there any particular reason I need to?"

She knew all his actions used to have a purpose and he had no purpose now. It was what she was trying to figure out, she guessed. He had stated that his only purpose now was to educate Oscar. In the strictest sense that did not require anything outside of this house, but his purpose could be extended to return the Malfoy name to good standing. She knew it was not something he could pass up. It was his duty to the Malfoy name.

"Just do what you want to do Lucius," she said.

"Want has never been an important word."

"Yes it is, maybe it is your time to discover that."

She suspected that he didn't entirely want to reintegrate into society, go to parties and events. She just wanted to shake him and demand to know what he wanted. She would if she thought she had any chance of getting an answer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The invitations for Lucius built up, they sat in a pile on the side table in the dining room.

"Why aren't you accepting those," she asked one morning.

He didn't respond, just continued eating. A look of annoyance flashed across his features before being replace by his typical stoic appearance.

"I thought re-integration into society is what you wanted, so why are you not taking the opportunity now?"

"Perhaps I have grown used to being alone," he said.

"You are not alone."

"Then maybe I find you company sufficiently taxing to seek out more."

"Well, you insisted as I recall," she said. He didn't answer, but she could see the muscles of his jaws working. Which captured her attention, bringing back memories of his lips, of the kiss. She shook her head, trying to clear the unwelcome thoughts. Her statement had been meant as a bit of a joke, but it hadn't been taken that way.

"I could some with you," she suggested.

"I don't need a minder, neither am I an invalid who needs care."

You need something, she wanted to say, but she held her breath. Actually she was pretty sure he needed a good, hard..., but he wasn't a teenager swayed by his hormones. Or maybe she was projecting, but she didn't think so. His control had surprised her, because she had seen the raw need underneath. It had scorched her, knowledge that she clearly found unforgettable as it arose at the most inopportune times.

"Re-integration into society was your objective as much as I understand," she pressed. "In order to do that, you must accept at least some of these invitations."

He got up abruptly and left the room. Hermione watched him go. His departure had seemed like a reaction, which he didn't normally display. His was methodical, considered and precise, he didn't normally storm out of rooms.

She returned to the dining room at lunch time awaiting his arrival, but it didn't come. The elves were standing there waiting as well, and he was late. They waited and he was still late.

Hermione found him in his study, he was sitting in the chair with a book on his lap, but his eyes were on the wall.

"Lucius," she said.

He blinked and looked over at her.

"It's lunch time," she reminded him.

"I'm not hungry."

"I will inform the elves," she said. He never skipped meals, he kept his schedule, on principle if nothing else.

"Thank you," he said absently.

Hermione played with Oscar for a while. She needed to find some playmates for him, the trouble was that she was the youngest in her year to have a child, so there weren't many children around that she knew. She wondered about putting him in a muggle play center, but that would be problematic as Oscar didn't understand that magic wasn't common place.

He did like spending time at the Weasley's and she couldn't blame him, it was lively and warm, everything Malfoy Manor wasn't. She asked him if he wanted to go see Aunt Molly for a while and he eagerly agreed.

"Hello my darlings," Molly said when they stepped into the Burrow. "It's such a beautiful day."

"Oscar wanted to see you for a bit," Hermione said. "Are you busy?"

"Of course not, come have a seat. Some tea?"

Hermione nodded and sat down. Oscar knew exactly what he wanted to do, explore the Burrow and he found and old magical children's book that absorbed his attention. Over time, all the old toys had started making their way down for pint sized visitors.

"How is Lucius?" Molly asked. Hermione noted how it sounded like Molly was asking after her partner, like she would of anyone.

"He is..." she started. Hermione desperately wanted to talk to Molly, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "Fine. He's fine." It was anything but the truth, he was changing and she didn't know why. He wasn't accepting invitations, which is what he should do, and his schedule was slipping. Mostly she wanted to talk about was how he refused to have sex with her, which as much as she wanted to discuss it with someone, it was not a conversation she could have with Molly, or anyone else for that matter. Nor could she mention the fact that her mind was filled with him every time she went to bed at night, hoping he would come through her door, but he never did.

She felt an underlying sense of frustration because his herculean task of self denial was incorporating her now. She should find someone else, do as he suggested and go out there and find someone to be with. The problem was, she was now so caught up in him. She watched everything he did, thought only of him, there wasn't room for anyone else. And even worse, she knew that underneath it all, he wasn't alright, and he wasn't going to be if she walked away. He was slipping and she was still there, but the barriers he put up were performing their function. He'd warned her and she was intelligent enough to heed the warning. There was no light interaction with him, if she messed with him, it'd be all the way. There were no half measures either, he was a very damaged man,who was in the most dire of needs. And someone she couldn't take if it all went wrong. There was enough red flags there to make for a golf course.

Every piece of common sense said she needed to walk away. She also suspected that if she pushed him now, pushed to leave, he would let her, because he was more afraid of living than he was of dying. Hermione closed her eyes, this realisation was the understand she had been waiting for. And it posed the inevitable question, was Lucius Malfoy worth saving? Because there was no one else lining up to do it.

Hermione and Oscar returned later in the afternoon and she put Oscar down for a short nap as he was starting to get a bit cranky. The sun had retreated and cold weather had come in. Hermione walked quietly around the room as Oscar settled into sleep.

She spotted Lucius out of the window. He was walking around the terrace without his jacket on. Another sign that he was slipping. She knew now that it was revenge that had held him together and there was nothing left. He wanted to be there for Oscar, but he was all used up now and there were no resources left for him to draw on.

"You need to wear a jacket if you are going to be out here," she said when she stepped out on the terrace.

"I'm not staying long," he said. She placed her hand on his forearm and he was cold. She could see that his instinct was to pull away, but he held himself. Meanwhile, she felt her attraction for him flare to life. She wasn't overly pleased with her reaction, but she couldn't deny it. She still wanted him desperately, more than she had ever wanted anyone.

"You have been out here quite a while," she said trying to get her mind back on track and away from the thoughts distracting her mind.

"Are you watching over me like a mother hen now?"

"If you insist on putting me in that position."

"I am well able to take care of myself," he said.

"Then put a jacket on. Or are you hoping I will nurse you back to health again?"

He glared at her. He was not getting any of her sarcasm, which made her wonder where his mind was at. He growled and finally took a step toward the house.

Hermione stayed where she was, she needed to cool air to cool her thoughts and her body. Just a simple touch and she was a mess of lust. Why couldn't she feel this way about some guy who'd just thought he'd just encountered one of his luckiest days ever, instead she will twisted in knots about Lucius who flashed 'stay clear' in every possible capacity. And for the record, she wasn't even sure she liked him in any regard. He was still the awful man who had embodied everything she hated about the wizard world. He needed her and she needed him, it sounded simple in theory.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N You have been very patient.

Chapter 23

Hermione lay in bed and watched the moon outside, for some reason she just couldn't sleep properly at the moment. She would get a few hours, but then she would wake up with no chance of getting back to sleep. Her body was aching with tension and her thoughts turned to the per person that was the source of her tension.

She didn't quite know what was going on inside his head. She knew without a doubt that he was attracted to her, she could feel it in her bones. He just refused to let himself act on it.

Hermione got up and check on the sleeping boy in the next room. The light of the moon was enough for her to see. He lay on his back with his sweet round cheeks looking peaceful. She could stare at him forever. She stroked his cheek and gave him a kiss before pulling his blanket up to cover his Thomas the Tank Engine clad shoulders.

She tried to return to bed, but her mind would not rest and her thoughts wandered again. She thought of Lucius' body and how he denied her as well as himself. She knew that her interest in him was more than just a warm available body. His distance and reserved demeanor made her itch to tear those walls down. She had seen the need in him for a few moment before he would so effectively shut it down, shut it away from her, leaving her breathless and beyond frustrated.

She knew he didn't trust her, but she also knew it wasn't entirely personal, he didn't trust anyone. He didn't let anyone in and she wasn't entirely sure he would come around without a push. She would have to do the pushing because she could not go on like this, burning away in an empty bed every night.

She decided that things would have to change and tonight was as good a time as any. She wasn't getting any sleep anyway. She pulled on a dressing gown and padded her way into the hall and towards his room.

The door creaked slightly as she opened it and stepped inside. She knew he was aware of her as soon as she opened the door. He didn't make a move, but he knew she was there, or that someone was there. Like a good fighter, he didn't give anything away.

She padded closer to the bed. He slept on his stomach with his hands under his pillow and she knew his wand was likely clasped in his hand under the pillow. She watched his still form for a while, watched the curves and muscles of his arms and shoulders, itching to touch. Her breath had hitched higher and higher the close she had gotten to his room and she felt sheer elation and excitement standing there watching him in this more vulnerable state. She realised she loved it when he was, this state he hated anyone seeing him in.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger?" he said slowly opening his eyes, but not looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

"You are a big girl, you can brew yourself a potion." He turned and lit his wand sending the a very diffuse light throughout the room. He placed it on the small table next to the bed and turned to give her a challenging look.

"I don't want a potion," she said and undid the tie of her dressing gown. She rolled it off her shoulders and it dropped to the ground leaving her with nothing. The look of challenge melted from his face as he saw her nakedness. She felt the cold air over her bare skin, her nipples contracted with the cold and the tension in the room.

She could feel his eyes on her body and she heated in response. She had never stood stark naked in front of anyone before and it was both exhilarating and challenging. She felt the vulnerability of it, but she didn't mind, she wanted him to see her.

And he did, his eyes slowly roamed her body and she suspected he did so irrespective of if he wanted to. He tried to say something, but it didn't come out, instead he closed his eyes and she wondered what was going through his head. He moved slightly as he was uncomfortable and she realised he was, extremely uncomfortable. But then he didn't rush to cover her either, instead he opened his eyes and they returned to her body. She watched as his gaze slowly took in everything about her.

She took a step towards him and his eyes came up to hers. He didn't move, just watched her as she moved closer. She put her knee on the bed and sat down. He didn't make a move to let her in, but his eyes returned to her breasts.

"Miss Granger..." he started softly.

"I think at this point, you can call me Hermione," she said and raised up again, slowly placing her other knee across on the other side of his body. He moved up slightly, but not enough. He made no move to welcome her, but he made no move to push her away either and she was relieved because she would turn into even tighter knots of frustration if he did and she wasn't sure she could take any more. His arms were across his bare chest as he moved himself a little further up the headboard.

She leaned down to his face. His eyes weren't on her now, they were fixed in the distance somewhere as he gaze moved past her cheek and down to his lips. She was going to kiss him. It was an awkward position and he wasn't making it any easier for her, but she would not be dissuaded now. She made the lightest contact with his lips, immediately getting the taste of him and it sent shivers of excitement through her body. She'd never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted him and she had to be honest about it, she was hot and bothered in every cell of her body.

He didn't participate in the kiss, but he let her kiss him. She wanted more. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and put more force into the kiss, running her tongue against his bottom lip. He let a little groan slip.

She leaned back and dropped her hips down, sitting all her weight down on his lap. He looked utterly vulnerable, and not just physically, she had pushed herself inside his defences and she could see all the things he hid from the world and from her. She could see his desire for her and his fear of it.

But he wasn't stopping her, even when she took his hand and moved it to her breast. It slowly formed around the curves of her mound and she heard the change in his breathing as his attention moved to the sensations of the touch. His hand moved feeling the curves, the skin and the weight of her breast. She wasn't sure she could handle the sensations anymore, her nipple had drawn so tight it was painful. He rolled the sensitive bud in the palm of her hand and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Her body arched towards him and his eyes moved over her form. His other hand came up to her thigh, running over her warm skin.

She knew she was pushing the issue, but no one needed this more than him. She knew she was a ball of sheer frustration, but she was certain he couldn't even remember the last time he had a woman's breast in his hand.

She leaned her head back and just reveled in the touch of his large warm hands. She couldn't possibly be more ready for him, her hips moving in little circles above him. She didn't know what else she could do to encourage him. He could not deny her now, she plain wouldn't let him. She wanted him so badly and she couldn't live in denial anymore, mentally or physically. She brought her head back to look at him again, pleading with him.

Something shifted in him and he pulled her hips closer to him. He urged her body back and moved his mouth to her nipple. Hermione knew she had well cleared the hurdle of his resistance as he took the over sensitized nub in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. She felt the sensation travel all the way down into her core, which pulsed with each bit of friction. It was sheer torture and she recognised that she deserved his torture for pushing the issue.

He moved quickly, flipping her beneath him. He was taking over, taking control and she loved it. He blankets between them were gone now and she felt his body as he settled between her thighs. He was hard and she felt every inch of it against the apex of her thighs. Her hands could feel the silk of the pyjama pants that covered his hips. The silk made for a strange sensations as she let her hands roam over the curves of his backside and higher to his back.

He kissed her now and for a moment she was completely distracted by it. She could feel the naked hunger in his kiss now and she knew she had been right in doing this. He wanted her with desperation, perhaps even far surpassing hers. His tongue darted into her mouth exploring every part of it.

His hand stroked down her side then moved to push down his pants, freeing the hardness she desperately wanted inside her. He pushed inside her in one clean stroke, releasing a strangled groan as he did, then settling there, buried in her. He stayed there and leaned up on his arms. She was desperate for him to move because she was coming already, hanging on the precipice waiting for another bit of friction to send her over the edge, powerful contractions sending waves of pleasure through her body.

She could see him looking down on her and she loved it, loved the idea of him seeing her in this state of complete surrender to the sensations of finally being with him. He pulled back and pushed into her again, hard. It sent her over the edge and she moaned through her release as he thrust into her again.

His thrust a few more times and then jerked as his release washed over him, biting through the pained look that took over him. She angled to get him deeper as he did. She didn't want this intimacy to be over, but she also knew that her release had completely devastated her, she had nothing left, it had all gone with her release.

He collapsed on top of her and she relaxed into the feeling of his weight on her. He stayed inside her even long after he had grown soft. She didn't want to move, she feared that it would be awkward now. Not that she regretted it for a minute. She just hoped that through the awkwardness they could get to a point where they did this again, because her body would not forget this, even now she wanted him, even though she was beyond capable.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hermione woke up in her own bed, her body feeling languid from the previous night. She couldn't quite believe what had happened, it was such a surreal thing. Part of her was pleased to bits because it had to happen, they could not have gone on as they were, but there was another that was succumbing to a full blown panic.

The worst was that she didn't know what it meant. Were they a couple now? Did she really want to be a couple with him? Was this simply a case of her hormones running wild, tempted by his reticence. There were no answers, just a whole lot of complicated questions. It had been simple before, she wanted him and ached to have him as thoughts of him took over her whole mind. Perhaps she just wanted to break down the shell around him and see what was on the inside. There was still a part of her that didn't quite see him as completely human. But now they had engaged in the most human of acts.

She dressed and checked on Oscar, who wasn't awake yet. She gave his blond little head a stroke and he snuffled in his sleep. She felt love flowing out of her whenever she was near him. She just wasn't entirely sure what she felt about the other blond man in her life. Perhaps they would just slip into a relationship, leveraging off the circumstances and that was that, but somehow she suspected it wouldn't be that easy.

Lucius behaved in exactly the same manner as he always did when she got downstairs for breakfast. The stoic mask was back as he read the paper. She didn't know if this was a good thing or not. She had no idea how things should progress from here. If he had been a normal person, it would be easy, they would date, spend time together, go away for weekends-then over time, he would spend more and more nights staying over until they stopped fooling themselves and acknowledged that he might as well just live there. Somehow she didn't think the tried and true method applied to the man in front of her.

She knew she had forced the issue, he would never had been with her if she hadn't presented herself in his room, nude, eager and waiting. It made her stomach flip just thinking about it. It had been hot, not just two bodies getting on, but desperate need and she couldn't deny that it was profoundly sexy.

She wondered how long it had been for him, she knew it must have been a long time.

"Are you leaving the house today?" she asked.

"Yes, I am to see my barrister."

"Oh," she said. "Are things alright, when you go out, on the street?"

"They are better than they were, marginally."

She could well imagine that he was still getting rough treatment on the streets around magical England. There was a lot of water under the bridge and people were unlikely to forget for a very long time.

"Do you want me to come with you."

"No," he said without looking up from his paper.

One of the elves walked into the room, drawing both of their attention.

"A note for you, miss."

"Oh," Hermione said with a smile, not having any idea who it could be from, but she saw Ron's rough handwriting on it. Again, not something she expected because they hadn't really been friends since she left school. He could not handle her pregnancy and the misery she was in at the time and they had just drifted apart.

_ Come by. Harry's back._

_ Ron_

Hermione just stared at the note. Harry was back. She felt shock and happiness at the same time. She had half expected that he would never come back. But his return was also confrontational-with him back she had to face things she had put to the side for a long time. Harry, her best friend, who had expectations of her, beliefs in her potential and what should have become of her. She wasn't entirely sure she was living up to his expectations. She wasn't sure being a single mother to a Malfoy was what he'd foreseen for her. She didn't really know what he thought, he had been gone so long. But of course she had to go-Harry was back.

"I have to go to the Burrow," she said and Lucius looked over at her. "Harry has returned."

Lucius didn't really react to the news and she knew that he wouldn't show her a reaction even if he had one. They hadn't talked about Harry, but she knew there were still some bones of contention there.

"Well, I hope you will convey my greetings."

"Of course," Hermione said knowing she would likely not find an opportunity where that would fit into the conversation. "I will take Oscar of course." Lucius nodded. It was still his decision at the end of the day and she was really glad that he didn't fight her on it. "We may not return tonight," she went on. "I suspect it will be a late evening and they will insist that we stay over."

He didn't say anything and she wasn't sure what she had expected. She left the room-she had to get Oscar ready. She still felt a bit startled. Harry was back and they were about to be reunited, the three of them, probably more. Ginny would be there. Neville probably. Seamus and Dean would no doubt drop by. There was a good chance the whole Gryffindor alumni would be at the Burrow today. Hermione hadn't seen many of them for quite a while. Her situation had made things awkward and it had just been easier not dealing with them considering the whole Lucius kidnapping/guardianship thing.

Harry was standing in the kitchen when she floo'd in. Her eyes travelled to him immediately and it was awesome to see him again. She put Oscar down by the toys he knew well and went over and hugged Harry. They stayed in their embrace for a long time. It was so good to have him there and to hold him. He smelled like Harry and she just realised that he had a smell and she had missed it.

"Oh my god, what are you wearing? Are those Hare Krishna pants?" she asked when she stepped back and surveyed his strange outfit. He wore these loose salmon coloured pants and a bright vest with nothing else underneath. Obviously clothes for tropical weather and the thin loose material showed a little more of his form than was strictly British.

"What's Hare Krishna?" Ron asked.

"They were cheap and cool, you won't believe how hot it is over there."

"And you're tanned like a cabana boy," she said looking him over. He was so different from the young man who had left. He had a cool self assurance about himself, and he had lost some of the gawkiness of his youth. A thought of Draco flashed through her head, he would never have a chance to lose his gawkiness. It was funny, she never thought of him, but when Harry was here, he came to mind like they were linked together in her consciousness in some way.

"What's a cabana boy? This conversation is making absolutely no sense," Ron said.

"So are you back for good, Harry?" Arthur said.

"I don't know, I guess so," Harry said. "I've done the travelling thing for a while, had a lot of fun, if you know what I mean."

Hermione knew that going out and having fun, being young was just part of the reason that Harry had been away. The immense pressure on him after the war was what had really chased him out of Britain and out of the magical world.

Hermione held onto his hand, she wasn't quite ready to let him go in case he disappeared again. Harry suddenly thought of something and pulled away. Hermione let him, but she noticed that she didn't want to let him go.

"I travelled through America on the way and I got you this." He pulled out a small doll from his russack- a hula girl with a grass skirt. "The muggles put them on the dashboard of their cars and they dance."

"Luckily, I have a car," Arthur said cheerily while they both awkwardly ignored the pointed looks from Molly.

"The customs people laughed at it, it's a bit cheesy."

"You flew?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I lost my wand."

"You lost your wand?" Ron exclaimed. "You should have said something we would have fixed one for you."

"I know," Harry said. "I appreciate you saying so, but I think I needed to be without it for a while."

Ron looked at him like he had said something completely absurd.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I'm so glad you're back," Hermione said the next day as they walked around the garden of the Burrow.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I heard what they did to you and I wish I had been here now. What they did was unforgivable."

"It was...stressful at the time," Hermione admitted.

"I can't believe they let him out of prison. Sometime I wonder what is wrong with these people."

Hermione had never heard such a divisive statement about the wizarding community from Harry before. "They just work under archaic laws."

"Laws reflect a society, Mione, and they put up with those laws because that is what they want." Harry kicked a bit of dirt with his toe. "And now they are holding you hostage."

Harry reflected exactly the way she used to feel and it was nice that someone else believed it was cause for being angry and not just ready to chalk it up as bad luck.

"I've realised some things while I was away," he said looking back at her. "They'll never understand us, you know. They are insular and stuck in the past, and they will never see that there is a big world out there, one much, much larger and more complex than this," he said waving around. "And it is moving so fast. We straddle both. We see things very differently and they never will."

Harry's travel certainly had changed his perspective. He'd been so negative on the muggle world and Hermione couldn't blame him considering his subjection to the awful Dursleys.

"We'll never be muggles," Hermione said.

"But we'll never be wizards like them either."

Hermione studied him. He'd changed more than she'd expected. Hermione wondered if a bitterness had settled into Harry. She also wondered if it had anything to do with him losing his wand and not replacing it. Losing one's wand would be the scariest thing in the world. But then Harry had a tendency to face down the things that scared him and she loved him for that. She wondered if he had lost his wand so much as left it behind.

"You should come with me, Mione. We don't have to stay here."

Hermione frowned, "I kind of do." It was complicated and she didn't want to talk about it. "Oscar..." She didn't know how to finish. "I have to think of Oscar now."

"And growing up completely immersed in this society isn't going to do him any favors."

Ron came over and joined them. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, muggle stuff." Harry said and Ron rolled his eyes.

"There is a quidditch match on next week." Ron said. "We should get some tickets."

Harry considered Ron for a while, then smiled. "Sure."

Hermione was almost pleased with the interruption because the conversation had turned to an uncomfortable topic. The things at home were uncomfortable enough without discussing them with Harry. She hadn't sorted out her own mind. She knew that staying at the Burrows was delaying having to deal with Lucius. It wasn't the reason she was here, but it was a side effect.

Her stomach still flipped when she thought of him and the things they'd done. She still wanted him and would be there right now if she knew things would be easy with him. But this was Lucius and nothing was ever easy with him. She wasn't stupid enough to think that her sleeping with him would change that. He was damaged and complicated, and likely she had just made it worse by bringing sex into the equation. She just wasn't sure she had any choice.

Ron went on to rehash the entire quidditch league and the events since Harry left.

Hermione left them to it and went to see to Oscar, who was watching Molly bake.

"How are things at home?" Molly asked.

"Good," Hermione responded automatically. "Well, they're not bad, only complicated." Hermione picked up a cookie and nibbled on it.

"I hope he's not hurting you," Molly said seriously.

Hermione choked. Only in the way I liked, she perversely said in her head before she could help herself. "No," she said. "He isn't hurting me, unless you count sheer surliness."

"I do worry about you."

"I know," Hermione said and stroked Molly on the shoulders. "Don't worry, I can handle him." Maybe if she told herself that, it would be true. Hah.

Hermione looked out the window at the two men that had been her friends for more than half her life. Harry had changed. She didn't recognise some of these things in him. These years away had changed him in more ways than one.

Hermione got home later than evening. Oscar was getting tired and Hermione decided that it was a good time to leave.

She joined Lucius in the dining room after Oscar had fallen asleep.

"And how is Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked as she entered the room.

"Older." She didn't know what to say. There was something different about Harry, but Lucius wasn't the one she could talk to about it.

She looked at the man sitting next to her. She couldn't deny that it was awkward being there with him. She didn't regret it though. Even though she had trouble working out exactly what it is she wanted, she wanted more and that would be a good starting point. The problem was that she didn't see a path forward. You'd figure the hurdle was passed, but it really wasn't. He had succumbed to his own desire and he'd needed it more than anyone she knew, but it hadn't solved anything.

She still had no idea what he felt. He hid his feelings so well.

"Your invitation has arrived for the Ministry's celebration of the recovery efforts," he said.

"Did you get one?"

"Yes. It has been thrown together quite hastily. I wonder if your friend Potter's return has brought about this urgency." His tone told that he didn't just suspect it, he knew it. Hermione was also pleased that he was being included more and more into the wizarding events. As perhaps was right as he had effectively funded the recovery through the reparations he'd been forced to pay. She was pleased for him, but also for herself as it gave her a means of extricating herself from this situation. It would be more difficult to do so if he was entirely alone with no prospects of being anything but. That was what had been, but things were changing and he was slowly being adopted back into his own community.

"Will you go?" she asked.

He was quiet for a while. "I haven't decided."

"I think you should."

Saying good night that evening was even more awkward as there was a part of her that wanted to go in the other direction from the one that was obviously before them-that of separating. She could imagine a point where they spent the nights together. They would retreat to their room, be together.

She felt herself heat just thinking about it.

"Lucius?" he called as he moved down the corridor leading to his room. He turned to acknowledge her, but in the moment she couldn't think of what to say. What was she supposed to say, 'Would you mind terribly if I turned up naked in your room again?'.

"Yes, Miss Granger," he said in his usual cool drawl.

She started to say something, but couldn't form any coherent words. Until panic got her. "I am glad you got an invitation to the Ministry's event. It is a good sign." You wuzz, she kicked herself mentally. It was different propositioning him in the dark, but it what a whole different thing in the light.

He nodded and continued walking. Hermione suppressed a disappointed groan. He wasn't helping at all. She'd hesitated and she had now missed the point where things could have gone different-not that she could see a way of it actually happening. She watched his retreating back.

Hermione got a note from Harry the next morning asking her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron.

"I haven't been here is years," Harry said as he joined her in a booth. He looked good. He was tanned and relaxed. "Nothing has changed has it? Then again nothing does around here, does it?"

"Not unless it was destroyed in the war."

"But it's interesting that they build it back exactly as it was."

"How were your travels?" Hermione said in an attempt to change the conversation. "You must have seen some interesting things."

"India was awesome."

"I'd like to go some time."

"Then why don't you? Go with me, let's just go."

"I can't," Hermione said. She was surprised that Harry didn't quite grasp her situation. "Harry..."

"We're the same, Mione. We have the best of both world and we can travel between them. You don't want to be stuck here, and Oscar would be better off growing up learning to do the same. Come with me, Mione."

Hermione wasn't entirely sure what he was propositioning and it was all too difficult to even try to get her head around it.

"You're not staying?"

She searched his eyes for a while as he seemed to search hers back. Then he shook his head. "Come with me."

"I can't," she said in barely more than a whisper.

He clenched his first and swore. "Look, Lucius Malfoy is an evil bastard. He belongs in prison and that is where he needs to be. You're only here because he forced you. You were right to leave. I didn't understand it at first, but you were right. You'll never truly be happy here-neither of us will. The whole world is open for us, we need to go. I still have a great deal of sway here, we can work it so Malfoy is put in his proper place, then you're free."

Hermione felt a stab of concern at Harry's suggestion. She knew prison would destroy Lucius.

"Harry, it's complicated..."

Harry studied her for a bit.

"The bastard," Harry said with a cold chuckle. "He made you care about him, didn't he? Can't you see how evil he is? This is what he does, it's part of his scheme, Mione. He wants control over you and he'll use anything to get it."

"It isn't like that, Harry."

"Isn't it? Are you sure, Mione? I think you're forgetting who you're dealing with. God, Mione. I think I came back just in time. He is a wily thing isn't he? You can't be foolish, Mione. This is Lucius Malfoy, he is not capable of love."

"Harry.." she started to argue. "Things aren't that black and white."

"Yes they are, you've just lost your bearings."

A/N I am please to relay that I have published another book if anyone is interested. It is set in ancient Sparta. More information is available on my profile.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Hermione didn't speak to Harry for a few days. She was still disturbed by the change in him. She could understand it, but she still found it sad. Harry belonged in this world, probably more than anyone. He'd been the one that had saved it and he'd done it because he'd loved it. But maybe that was the sacrifice that Harry had to make-in order to save this world, he had to sacrifice his love for it. Whether that straight forward or not, his love had been used up and it had sent him exploring the muggle world.

Hermione felt really bad. She didn't even want to think of the wounds that had made him this way. She had the feeling he'd come back for her. She wasn't sure and she hoped it wasn't true, but it was a feeling that sat in the back of her mind.

She was also disturbed by the thoughts that Harry had on Lucius-that Lucius had made her care for him in an attempt to control her. Harry wasn't familiar with the situation, and he didn't know how things had been between them. He didn't know how Lucius had fought the attraction. But she also knew what Harry would say, that Lucius knew that was required to truly get into her psyche, that he would know that he needed to resist to get her committed to him. Nothing she would say would convince Harry.

But she couldn't believe that Lucius had orchestrated the whole thing to get her to the point where he wanted her. He certainly wouldn't have let it be after they'd finally been together like he was now. Even now he ignored what had happened, which was a sore point of frustration for her.

There was a part in her mind that was completely aligned with Harry. Lucius was devious enough to play such a deep game and she used to believe that. But she had need to pain and loneliness in his eyes and his constant attempts to hide it. She just couldn't believe that was artiface.

It wouldn't be such a issue if she knew that Lucius would be fine if she left, but the only way they would get Oscar extracted from this house would be to destroy Lucius by putting him back in prison. If he went back it would likely be for a decade or more and she wasn't sure Lucius' sanity would survive. And she wasn't sure she would do that and live with herself. Would she be able to live with it if she knew he had manipulated her, she wondered. These thoughts were chasing around her head and she could get no resolution to them.

The one thing she did know for sure was that she looked forward to meal times when she got to see himm-not with clear joy because it was still fraught with uncertainty and nervousness. But it was the only time she was near him, when she could pretend everything was settled and normal.

"Will you be attending the event at the Ministry tonight?" she asked during lunch.

"Yes."

"We are meeting at the Burrow for drinks prior," Hermione said. She wanted to ask him if he would like to come, but it would be far from appropriate. Lucius and the Weasleys had always had an awkward relationship, not to mention Harry. They had pressed her and she had agreed to come. She also wasn't ready to address the consequences if she asked Lucius to take her and he said no.

"I will see you there then."

There was a part of her that wanted them to go together-a part she couldn't quite understand, but she would be proud to be the person he took to events. And not just for the reason of bolstering his position in society, there was something more.

The drinks at the Weasley's were a messy affair. Arthur was late getting dressed and Molly stressed at their tardiness. George came, as did both Bill, Fleur, and even Charlie. Ginny was there too, along with Dean. Harry wore a suit. It was strange seeing him in a suit and she couldn't help but smile when she saw him. He had definitely grown up. He'd had a hair cut too.

"Italian. Do you like it?" he said and lifted up the jacket sides revealing the same colour vest underneath.

"I can't get over the idea of seeing you in a suit."

"Admittedly not my usual attire, but I am capable of scrubbing up when the occasion calls for it."

"Where did you get it?"

"In Milan. I was there, and why not? If you're going to get a suit, you might as well get it from the experts."

"It looks very smart. You are going to attract a lot of attention tonight," Hermione said and shoved his elbow. She could see Ginny sneaking peeks at him. "Have you spoken with Ginny?"

"We've chatted," Harry said without elaborating. He didn't look over at Ginny, which Hermione felt was very telling. She wondered if his new pro muggle world stance made him dismissive of Ginny. There had been a point where he'd loved her and Hermione didn't think such feelings would ever go away completely, but Harry may have decided that there was no future there.

Hermione wondered what it was that Harry was proposing if she were to join him. He'd said that they were the only ones who really understood the position they were in. She'd never really asked herself if she could be more than friends with Harry. It had always been a question she had refused to acknowledge, let alone answer-maybe because the answer could be yes. She adored Harry and always had. He'd always had the qualities that she thought she'd valued most highly. When they were younger their friendship had been more important than any such questions, so she had refused to consider them.

They arrived at the Ministry by floo. The large entrance hall had was decorated and full of tables. It was already packed with people. The whole wizarding world was there.

Hermione searched the room for Lucius as they walked to their table. It was very crowded, but his blond hair wasn't difficult to spot. He was across the hall in discussions with a group of high ranking Ministry officials. The typical type of person he would be engaging with, she thought with an eye roll, but she also felt it was good that he was being accepted by such persons-at least enough to not shun him. He was too knowledgeable and clever for the intelligent people to ignore.

The whole hall was abuzz with discussions as the wizard world was out to impress. She saw the Slytherins across the room, Pansy and Blaise, who had become the Slytherin power couple. They looked slightly bare without Draco Malfoy. If he had lived, he would be there with whatever girl was his. It was like he was just absent from the table, like he'd just walked away for a while. She is here with the Gryffindors, like it should be. Everything on the surface was at it would seem, but underneath it had all gotten screwed up, like the natural course of things had gotten twisted.

She watched Lucius some more and saw as he turned his head and met her eyes across the hall. He watched her for a while, before returning his attention to the group around him. She felt her stomach flip-he'd searched her out, finding her in the crowd. She felt a rush of emotion at the thought.

"Do you want to dance?" Dean asked, taking Hermione by surprise. "I think the last time we danced was during the winter ball. You weren't at the victory ball were you?"

"No," Hermione confirmed as she let Dean lead her. She hadn't been at the victory ball, she'd been home with a newborn. Lucius hadn't been there either, he'd been in prison. She searched him out again across the room. She knew he would never dance with her. Lucius Malfoy would likely never dance.

She danced for a while then spotted Harry with Ginny on the dance floor, realising Dean push to dance. It had been a set up so Ginny could ask Harry. Hermione felt herself frown at the manipulation, but she wasn't sure how she felt otherwise. She supposed Ginny had figured out that she would likely not get Harry's attention otherwise. Hermione wasn't sure if she felt jealous or not, or even if she should.

She finally excused herself citing she needed to seek out the ladies. She wanted a moment to herself, to just recoup her own thoughts. She felt no qualms about leaving Harry to deal with Ginny. There was history there and he had to deal with it. She took a few moments just to sit in the ladies room trying to decide if she actually wanted to be there. Finally she decided that she'd been gone long enough.

Lucius stood in the hallway as she returned to the great hall. She was pleased to see him. He was obviously waiting for her and she felt her heart rate rise.

"I hear you and your friends are trying to put me back in prison," he said quietly. She could hear the steel in his voice as she absorbed what he'd said. She frowned.

"No," she replied trying to get her mind around what he'd just said. "I wouldn't."

"Wouldn't you? Because I hear differently. I understand a petition is being lodged."

"Not by me." Harry, she thought. He'd gone ahead and done what he'd threatened. She felt her anger rise. Harry hadn't even mentioned that he'd done it.

Lucius didn't say anything, just searched her face calmly.

"I am aware that you would gain by doing so," he continued. She felt his full scrutiny, searching her face for a lie.

"I would also lose."

She something flash across his face before it again settled into passive indifference.

"If not at your initiative, then why would someone do this?"

She didn't know if she should tell him that it was Harry. She didn't want them to butt heads. She couldn't believe Harry had gone ahead and done this without her consent.

Lucius turned to leave.

"I didn't know," she said. He stopped, but didn't turn around. It was a half truth, because she knew Harry had mentioned it, she just hadn't known he'd done it. "I have no part in it."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hermione watched as Lucius stepped away. She felt awful, knowing that a crevice had formed between them. Lucius wasn't convinced that this wasn't her doing. She didn't want him believing that it was true, because his doubt in her set their relationship back significantly. She needed to nip this in the bed, because she could just see him slipping away from her. She also knew in her heart that she could never put him in prison. He would perish and she would put up the fight of her life to save him if she had to. She needed him to know that.

"Wait," she said before he felt the corridor they were standing in. He stopped but didn't turn around to face her. She strode toward him, slipping her hand around his arm and urging him to a door. He wouldn't move at first, but then relented. She didn't know exactly where the door let, but this hall was for the offices of Ministry officials. It led to a dark office that faced into the main foyer, where they could see people mingling and chatting outside. The light from the foyer cast enough light to see, but it was too dark for people in the foyer to see in.

"It was Harry," she said. She didn't want to tell on her friend, but she didn't want to lie to Lucius either. And as Harry had done this, he deserved the outcome that Lucius be informed why he was doing this. If he was prepared for this action, he should be prepared for the subject of his schemes to be aware.

"Why?" Lucius said cooly, his voice hard steel.

"Because he wants me to go away with him and he thinks the only way to do it is to free me and Oscar from your control."

Lucius watched her, but didn't say anything.

"And you wish to go with him?"

It wasn't a question she felt ready to answer, but she knew it was one she needed to face. She knew there was potential that she could have a relationship with Harry. It wasn't something she could say would never happen. There was chemistry there, even if she was a bit concerned about Harry turning his back on the magical world. She understood it, she'd done it herself, but she also recognised the bitterness in it. They would work well together, but it was not something she could to if it was a product of Lucius' misery. She knew Harry felt that Lucius deserved every misery the world could afford him and she used to feel the same way. But things were different now, she knew how much he suffered by just breathing and existing, and she didn't want to heap more on him.

"Will you put me in prison so you can be with your lover?"

"No!," she said. "And Harry is not my lover. The only man I have been with is you."

She saw a frown spread across his brow. She wasn't sure he believed her.

"Do you think I am lying to you?"

"No," he said after a while.

"I will tell Harry to stop. I wasn't aware he was going it, I swear. I don't want you to go to prison."

"What do you want?"

"I want..." she started, remembering Harry's accusation that Lucius had manipulated him into caring for him so he could control her. She closed her eyes. If only she knew for absolute certain that was true. But then, she had seen the pain in him, the raw need he kept hidden when he could. She just couldn't see him being cold enough to fake that for her benefit. Not long ago, she wouldn't have put it past him. She didn't doubt his pain, but she couldn't entirely put it past him to use her pain to garner her sympathy. At the end of the day, it was his nature to manipulate. But would she refuse him for he used what was natural to him to achieve what he wanted if what he wanted was love. Even if in his mind he didn't entirely recognise his own intentions. She didn't think that was the case, he was too raw and damaged, and she believed him when he conveyed that he was too broken to open himself to her. "I want to be with you."

Lucius looked away. She hated it. Whenever she got too close, trespassed inside the borders of his cool persona, he pulled away. His discomfort was etched on his face. If she didn't know how damaged he was inside that head of his, she would be offended.

"You push me away," she said. "Whenever I come near you, you push me away."

"What do you want from me?" he responded, still not looking at her. The stillness in the room was oppressive.

She stepped toward him. He didn't flinch, he was too proud to do so, but he wasn't comfortable either. She stood in front of him, drawing in his scent, letting it play with her mind and her want. She reached up and kissed him. He didn't yield to her, but he didn't step back either. The slight taste of him lingers on her lips, making her stomach flip. She recognised how desperately she wanted him. She had his attention, but he wasn't relenting.

She took a step back and pulled the zipper of her dress down the side. She let the dress fall to the ground and his eyes followed it's fall.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger?" His voice had a slight edge of concern in it, perhaps a slight tremor. Hermione pulled her underwear down her thighs and let them fall to the floor as well. She stepped out of them and unhooked her bra until she was completely naked. "Someone will see you."

She looked at the window to the foyer. Someone would have to very close to the window to see into the dark office they were in. "I don't care."

Lucius' discomfort looked like it increased a notch, but he was also fighting his need to look at her. She knew he wanted to look away, but he couldn't make himself do it. She wanted him to look at her. She stepped back to the desk behind her and pulled herself up to sit on it's top.

He would have to come to her this time. If he wanted her, he would have to take the steps to come over here. She had done all of it so far and he had been just the reluctant victim. If he wanted her, he would have to make a purposeful effort to come to her.

His eyes sought hers, giving her a thrill as his sharp cool regard penetrated her. He was fully aware of the challenge she had set. He could leave and that would signify his intent and regard. She suspected that their relationship would be over if he did. She wasn't sure, but it would be a decisive step apart-an unmitigated rejection. He had ignored the topic, but had never provided a clear rejection, and it was time for him to decide. She was forcing his decision.

She parted her legs slightly, letting him see all of her. A firm invitation in case standing naked in front of him wasn't enough. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"What you are proposing is inappropriate at such a setting," he said.

"Yes, it is. Are you afraid?"

His eyes snapped open shooting daggers at her. She arched her back slightly, dropping her head back before returning to watch him.

He smiled slightly and looked down. "Such a willful creature," he said, his voice low and crisp. His eyes returned to her perusing her body. Hermione felt the heat in her grow as his eyes surveyed every part of her. She knew she had him before he took a step forward.

He touched the top of her thigh slightly when he came close enough, running his fingertips along her heated skin. Her thighs were already parted for him to step between them. He grabbed her head, not roughly, but forcefully. She heart paced faster as the flat of his hand moved down the column of her neck and to her chest. He leaned in and kissed her and she welcomed him, sighing as he came to her.

Her body molded to his. The material of his robes teasing her bare skin. Then she only felt the firmness of his body to hers. She pushed her hips to him, hoping to shortcut some of the teasing. She wanted him and she was ready.

She moved to unbutton his vest and shirt, and he watched as she fingers worked over the buttons. He didn't take his robes off, but she pushed the material apart to reveal his skin. He leaned in over and she luxuriated in the contact between their bodies. He kissed her again, exploring her mouth before pulling back and undoing his belt. She felt her stomach flip again as his dark eyes sought hers.

And then he was at her entrance, push in smoothly and forcefully. She arched up as the sensations overwhelmed her. She wanted this, wanted to be beneath him as he worked in and out of her body. She knew with absolute certainty that this was not a mistake when he ground into her, she wanted only him and she adored him. She loved the whole idea of him controlling this and of taking what he wanted. She loved the idea that she was what he wanted.

His movement became more erratic as and he ground into her hard one last time. She pulsed around him until she exploded in waves of unrelenting pleasure around him.

"You are determined to shatter my peaceful existence," he said through ragged breaths. There wasn't admonishment in his voice, perhaps a bit of amusement, but also with a hint of resignation. "Tempt me and taunt me with my own weakness."

"Yes," she smiled. She wasn't going to let him slip by her again, ignore her and retreat inside his defenses. His desire was the crack in his facade that let her in and she planned on using it until he relented fully.

"You are cruel."

She leaned up suddenly and kissed the skin of his neck. He sighed, but did not refuse her access to the tender skin covering the steady beating of his heart.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Harry," Hermione said as she approached her friend. He was talking to some of the old Ravenclaw quidditch players from their year. "I need to talk you."

He looked at her for a moment, noting her crossed arms. "Sure."

They walked over to the edge of the hall where less people were standing. "I want you to call of the petition you've lodged."

"No," he said.

"No?"

"No, he deserves to be in prison. He's a despicable person who supported Voldemort. He deserved to be in prison."

"I'm not going with you."

"He's done a real number on you, hasn't he?"

"Yes, and I would like to keep it that way."

"You can't be serious?" Harry said. "He's using you."

"For what, Harry?"

"To restore his reputation, to get back into everyone's good books so he can get right back to what he was doing."

"You don't know him."

"And you do? He's running circles around you and you don't see it."

"I live with him, Harry, I see everything."

"You can't possibly be this stupid."

Hermione felt anger course through her. She gave a bitter chuckle. "Just leave, Harry." She turned to walk away.

"Hermione!" he called after her.

She turned back to him again. "Don't mess with my family, Harry."

He stared at her, and it seemed neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm only doing this because I care about you."

"Are you sure? Because I care about Oscar, more than anything else, more than you. And me, Oscar and Lucius are a family. If you fuck this up for me, I will never forgive you."

She saw resignation in Harry shoulders. "You'll grow to regret this."

"Maybe, but it's my regret, not yours. You have no say in this."

"You're making a mistake," Harry said weakly, but Hermione was already walking away. She hadn't meant to be so short with him, but he'd just pushed her buttons. He had no right to arrange her life for her, manipulate her. She didn't want to lose Harry as a friend, but if he gave her an ultimatum, he would lose. She was sure she had relayed that message well. If he was a friend, he'd accept her decision, but she wasn't entirely sure how he'd react; he'd changed so much.

Hermione left the event shortly after. She was still angry with Harry for what he'd done, going ahead and trying to revoke Lucius' release. She suspected his release was on precarious grounds. He'd achieved it when he'd found out about Oscar. She got a frisson of heat thinking about him coming after her, moving mountains to get what he wanted. It used to scare her, but she didn't feel that way any more.

The idea of his exerting his will meant something completely different to her now, maybe because she'd wanted him to do so for a while. She was still the one pushing, tempting and cajooling. It was strange how she now wanted all the traits in him that she'd hated before. She wanted him to be ambitious, demanding, sneaky, maybe even a bit ruthless. The things that made him a Slytherin and the things that he'd lost-that life had beaten out of him. The idea of him manipulating her to care for him wasn't as distressing to her as it obviously was to Harry. She would love to think he'd done so get her where he wanted her, she just didn't believe that was true. He was too broken for that.

She felt building tension when she thought back on the evening, the things she had done and the things he'd done to her. He'd taken the step, given her hope; she just needed to hit it home now. Funny how she seemed to have turned into the thing he should be. She was playing with his emotions to get what she wanted. And she would deal with Harry tomorrow to make sure that he removed the impediment to the future she wanted.

She checked on Oscar, who was sleeping peacefully. She felt pure love flow out of her as she kissed his blonde little head. She couldn't imagine Oscar being raised by Harry, it seemed wrong.

She turned as she heard faint noise coming from downstairs. Lucius must have returned. They'd taken a big step tonight, but she didn't feel like they had the complete understanding that she wanted.

She found him in his study.

"Interesting night?" she asked.

"There were parts that were very interesting," he responded and looked over at her. He looked tired and weary.

Hermione bit her lip. She wanted to do interesting again.

"It seems I was challenged tonight," he said.

"Oh?" she said teasingly, but his features grew serious.

"What do you want from me, Miss Granger? It is the question that I seem to constantly be asking."

"Hermione."

"Hermione," he said in what sounded like defeat.

Hermione sighed. He wasn't a stupid man and what she wanted was obvious.

"I want to sleep in your bed tonight."

"I am an old man, you have positively worn me out."

"No, I haven't." She knew he was lying, he had much more strength than he was alluding to; he was pushing her away again. "I want to sleep in your bed tonight, and every night after."

He looked away.

"And you want me, I know you do. I want us to be together in every way."

"What if I am not capable of giving me what you want?"

"I know that you are."

"How can you know such a thing?"

"Because I know you." He turned his cool eyes on her.

"There may be some things you have forgotten in your enthusiasm. I have done terrible things, dreadful things. There was a time when I would have killed you given the opportunity, and if the truth be told, it was not that long ago that I considered it."

She stepped closer to him, kneeling down at the front of his chair, where he sat leaning back. He looked uncomfortable.

"You would not hurt me now," she said with absolute certainty. He didn't say anything and it confirmed the understanding between them. He didn't lie, which was one of the things she loved about him. "There may have been a time that things were different, but you would give your life to protect us."

"It doesn'tt mean that I am capable of giving you what you want."

"You fear what I want." She saw the flash of anger in his eyes. But he couldn't deny it either, it was the uncomfortable truth and she had called him on it. He'd never had a close relationship, close in the way she wanted. He'd loved his child, but at a distance. Everyone had been at a distance, a distance she couldn't tolerate.

"It's soft here in my arms. Still and soft, and warm. And there's sex and sweet kisses."

Lucius closed his eyes.

"And I want you," she continued. "I want you beside me, I want you inside me. And I want everyone to know. I want to be proud of being yours. I want you to be my husband."

"You have some kind of illusion for what you think I am. I am not those things."

"I know what you are," she said, almost hissing. "I've seen all the things you hide."

"No you haven't."

"I've seen your pain, I've seen your jealousy, your greed and the lies you tell yourself. When it suits you, you have ruthless ambition, to the point where it blinds your morals. I've seen you at your worst."

"Don't pretend they are things that you will ever tolerate."

"They are things you are capable of, they are not you."

"You make a distinction when none is there."

"We would be happy together. I am not that hard to please, they are not things you will need."

"It is the only thing I am good at."

"Then you underestimate yourself-,"

"Or you do."

"Don't push me away because you're afraid. When things were at their worst and you had nothing, the only thing you wanted was to not be alone. Then don't be alone. I am here, offering for you. Be with me."

He still looked wary. She didn't have him, she could tell.

"Or just give in," she said. "I'm just going to seduce you again and again. I will get what I want. If you will not be you, then I will." She kissed him. He resisted at first, then softened. It was an awkward kiss in this position, until she climbed into his lap, letting it deepen. "This is better," she said teasingly. "You might as well give up, you have no power of resistance. I think we've proved that theory. See, you can't resist me, because this is what you truly want. You just have to accept that."

She kissed him again, feeling the last of his resistance fade away like mist. He still wouldn't articulate his acceptance, but it wasn't going to stop her. Her body was on fire, and his inability to resist her only fed the fire. There was definitely something sexy about outright manipulation. She knew he saw it for exactly what it was.

His eyes were unfocused and glassy. There really was no point fighting, she had him.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered. She was sleeping in his bed tonight. There might not be much sleeping this night.

The sun was bright when she woke. She felt a bit disorientated at first, not waking in her own room. No, this was her room now. She watched the man next to her. Such a prideful man. He would never outright admit that he wanted this, needed it, but he agreed with his silence and compliance. He had let her lead him to the room, divert him of his robes and tempt him with her body. She had no illusions of what he was capable off. She would be tied up and in pain somewhere if this was not something he wanted.

She'd certainly not worn him out as he'd say. It turned out he'd had plenty of reserves.

She watched him as she'd done before when he was sick. They'd come such a long way since then, when she'd wondered if she'd be better off leaving him to die. She knew she was leading him into unchartered territory and he was very nervous about it. The big, scary Lucius Malfoy who feared nothing including death, feared this.

She kissed him on the temple and he jerked slightly at the touch. His eyes opened and he looked at her, a bit disconcerted at finding someone in his bed. She smiled at the reaction. He would grow used to it, waking up next to her.

He turned over to his side, facing her. "So is this the soft, warm things you promised?"

She smiled, and then lent in giving him the softest kiss she could manage, moving herself over so she lay flush against him, gently pressing her breasts into his chest. He groaned slightly as she deepened the kiss. Her body tightened with want. She was going to clear the contraceptive charm from her body, she thought. She should have done it before waking him, but she hadn't thought of it. And she wasn't going to tell him. She would have a little brother or sister for Oscar and they would be a family. It was pure manipulation and entrapment, but she didn't care. Until he was back to being himself, she would be the Slytherin.

The End

A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. There is a very dark attachment to this story coming from Draco's point of view, in which he will probably agree that he is not the hero in this story. Another story is starting soon, a homage to Agatha Christie.


End file.
